Darkness
by C.M. Singer
Summary: When the darkness escaped from Rumpelstiltskin, what if Killian became the Dark One instead of Emma? Though Emma is the Savior, her quest to free him from the darkness will not be what either of them expect. Is their love for each other strong enough to defeat the greatest power in all the realms? My "what if" version of Season 5. CaptainSwan.
1. Sacrifice

_Hi, everyone! My name is C.M. Singer, and I am somewhat new to the OUAT fandom, but hope to become more acquainted as the story progresses. This is an idea I've had for awhile, and after the S6 finale and rewatching some of the earlier seasons, I just had to write this. There are a few things you should know before starting. First and foremost, this story begins at the end of S4 Episode 22, so there will be some slight spoilers. The first couple of chapters (1 and 2 specifically) will be canon to the show with my spin. Beyond that, while there will be some elements of S5, it will mostly be a new interpretation. There will be some angst and small elements of torture/violence throughout this story, which is why this is rated T._ _If you have ever have any questions, please PM me and I will be happy to answer them. If you like this chapter, please do me a favor and let me know what you think! Helpful critique, suggestions, and comments are encouraged and welcomed (plus, they make me super happy). I want to do my best to capture the essence of OUAT. Also, don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story! Thank you for your support. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: Sadly, OUAT is not mine to claim. All of the characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis, ABC, and their rightful owners._

 _For Cassidy_

* * *

 **Takes Place Immediately After Emma and Killian's Conversation On Her Bed (S4 Episode 22)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _I love you._

It is one of the most commonly used phrases in the entirety of the English language, yet the only one Emma Swan can't bring herself to say to Killian Jones.

Even after their many ordeals involving time travel, ice walls, and alternate realities, she chokes each time she manages to gather her courage. Emma's never experienced feelings this strong for anyone before. She guards herself, never letting anyone under her skin. For many years, her poker face was her mask. That was until Henry brought her to Storybrooke, a quaint town in Maine. Finding her family and beginning a relationship with Hook causes her walls to crumble slowly.

He told her he traded his ship for her; he told her he did not intend to let her down, and that she was his happy ending. Though she feels the same, why can't she say those three words? Why can't she tell him she dreads the idea of not being with him? All she has to say is, "I love you" and he would know. He could rest assured that nothing comes between them. Yet, even now, after his traumatizing death in the alternate reality, she still cannot coerce those three words to come from her lips.

She hates seeing the hint of disappointment in Killian's eyes. He doesn't say anything; he only grins and jovially embraces her. And yet, he always knows when to give her space. She only needs more time. But for what? That is the one thing she can't quite answer. However, she hopes that after having time to breathe, she'll be able to express her feelings honestly.

When they finally manage to untangle themselves from the bed and return downstairs, Mary Margaret and David await them.

Her mother's eyes of jade fill with tears. She feels overcome with relief and joy at the sight of her daughter. Her father beams and appears relieved at the sight of the pirate. Emma senses that her family couldn't be happier when her father draws open his brawny arms to envelop his daughter.

Relief washes over the Savior that she finally reconciles with her parents. During their quarrel, she missed the way her father drapes his shoulder over her, the way her parents wait up for her after every date with Killian, and the way their encouraging words always restore her soul. In this moment, Emma feels grateful for family.

After nearly squeezing her insides, Mary Margaret also bestows a hug onto the pirate.

"It's good to see you alive, Hook," she states, her dimples rooting through.

"Aye, love," he replies. "It's good to be back."

"Henry just called and said that everyone is on their way to Granny's for a celebratory dinner," David informs the couple. "Are you two coming?"

"Yes," Emma answers. "We'll be there."

The next moment, David gets a call from Leroy about some folks still missing after being brought back from the alternate reality. Once he assures Leroy that he's on his way, Hook volunteers to go with him. As he heads out the door, he plants a kiss on Mary Margaret's cheek and takes off with the pirate to find the missing residents.

"See you later, Swan," Killian whispers, squeezing her hand.

"Bye, Killian," she says with a small grin on her face.

Though her stomach coils into knots, she feels a slight sense of relief when she sees that smolder on his face. She cannot prevent losing herself every time she meets his eyes of sparkling blue. Even though they were only apart for a short time, she missed the warmth of his hand.

After the door closes, Mary Margaret and her daughter's eyes meet.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"What?" Emma shrugs, trying to brush off her mother's glare. Even though she only found her mother about two years ago, the former princess perfectly detects when something seems amiss. Though Emma tries to hide her feelings, her mother's scowl tells her that she does so poorly.

"You seemed to be distant from Hook, even though we just got back. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Emma answers. "I guess— I guess I'm just tired. It's been a rough few days."

"It has been for all of us." Mary Margaret's eyes trail the floor. "The last thing I expected was to become the Evil Queen."

"Yeah, that was awkward," her daughter agrees, a slight chuckle in her voice.

Ever since she arrived in Storybrooke, Emma teaches herself to believe in and process more about fairytales, fantasy, and folklore than she ever thought possible. However, seeing her mother act like Regina before the curse was the last thing she thought she would witness.

"Well, listen, why don't you go upstairs and change into something nice? I'll make a tray of food for Granny's and finish changing your brother."

Realizing the time, the Savior nods and climbs up the stairs to change. As she reaches the top of the railing, a thousand thoughts race through her head. In this moment, she feels like the type of person who puts out one fire after another. Being the savior is a tough job, one that she never applied for.

Gazing at her reflection in the mirror, Emma decides to jump into the shower. Though it is only a few minutes, Emma treasures the quiet moment that it gives her. She finds that quiet moments don't happen quite often. When she's not saving the day or playing sheriff, the Savior spends her rare free time helping her mom with Neal, taking Henry out for lunch or ice cream, and spending time at the docks with Killian. As the water streams down her face, she scrubs the dirt and grime from the strands her honey blond hair and fingernails. No matter what she tries, no water or magic washes away her ordeal. Though she no longer dwells in the alternate universe, Emma remains plagued by the nightmares of Isaac's twisted reality.

She remembers the feeling of being locked up in that tower. Even if it was only for a day of two, to Emma, it was a living hell. Feelings of loneliness, abandonment, and hopelessness resurface in her mind. Painful memories from her time in the foster system flood her thoughts. All she ever wanted was a family, but she only attained a life of pain on the streets. The alternate reality damages her, causing her to realize that she cannot protect the those that she loves. In Storybrooke, she is the savior, but in Isaac's story, he left her absolutely powerless.

Her heart beats faster than a drum as she desperately tries to calm her anxiety. _Everyone is okay_ , she reminds herself. The people that she loves and cares about are all back in one piece. While promising everyone their happy endings is one thing, receiving them is another.

She leans against the cold tile, pausing and taking a breath. How she wishes she wasn't so distant. Emma's pale skin glows red by the time she decides her quiet moment is over. As she twists the faucet and wraps her body in one's of Mary Margaret's pastel pink towels, Emma reminds herself to focus on the present. Storybrooke and its problems must wait until morning. For now, Emma wants to forget her emotions while she enjoys an evening with her loved ones and a couple of shots of rum.

While Emma hears Mary Margaret getting Neal ready to leave, she finds her undergarments and changes into something warm. It is a chilly night in Storybrooke, but Emma doesn't want to wear leather. Glancing at the red leather jacket on the bed, she takes it and places it next to the other jackets in her wardrobe.

Deciding to go for a softer look, she digs through her chest of drawers and manages to settle on a cream-colored sweater that complements her go-to pair of jeans. It is simple, but fancy enough to coincide with her idea of celebratory attire. She skewers her box of jewelry to find a bracelet to match before she laces up her boots.

When she switches the dryer off, Emma brushes her golden tresses until they feel sleek and smooth. She only applies a minimal amount of makeup, but the powders and eye shadow soften her high cheek bones and the rim of her vivid eyes. As she stares at her reflection, her narrow features brighten and her emerald orbs sparkle. Her heart flutters, knowing that Killian always enjoys seeing her more natural complexion.

Before long, the Savior finally decides she's dressed up enough to leave. She tramples down the stairs before meeting Mary Margaret at the door.

"Oh Emma, you look beautiful," her mother smiles.

"Thanks, Mom."

With a click of the door, Emma locks up the apartment and joins her mother and Neal as the three of them saunter to Granny's. When she walks outside, she notices a thousand stars illuminating the town. Their lights make Storybrooke seem so vast, yet also so quaint. A cool zephyr dances across Emma's face, reminding her of how much she enjoys this type of weather. It is a perfect night for a celebration.

The bell of Granny's front door chimes and catches everyone's attention. Cheers of celebration and greetings erupt. Henry is the first person to find his mother and give her a warm embrace.

"Hey, kid," she says.

"Happy to be back?" he asks with his signature smirk.

"More than you know."

With a smile she watches Henry collect his usual order of hot cocoa with cinnamon sprinkled on top before he heads over to a booth to reread some stories from the book. After Regina joins him, Emma orders two shots of rum to help take off the edge. As the crisp drink meets her lips, the bell chimes again and David and her dashing pirate come strolling in.

"I see you've started the party without us, Swan."

"Not quite," she chuckles, sliding the other shot of rum to the end of the counter. The Savior knows if there's one thing Killian never goes without, it's rum. She downs the refreshing liquid in seconds and though it was nearly a day ago, she finds her mouth still punctured by the horrific taste of Killian's goat's milk.

"Did you two find the missing people?" Mary Margaret asks when she helps herself to a glass of punch.

"Yes, everyone's safe and sound," David replies, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"What about Isaac?" Emma inquires.

"Nothing to fear, love," Killian assures her. "Regina's got him locked up next to Zelena. It looks like they'll be away for a long time."

"Maybe now we can all finally get back to a sense of normal," her mother declares. "I, for one, would love to start teaching again.

"Well, we still have to make sure everyone is alright," Emma reminds her. "And I have some words for Gold."

Mary Margaret nods before they all disperse to visit with the other guests. During that time, Emma exchanges some short banter with Granny, Regina, and Leroy, but eventually finds herself in the back of the diner, staring at the jukebox. Studying the columns filled with classics, she feels a mild level of disappointment when she finds no spare quarter inside her pocket. If she had one, the quarter would start the one song on her mind: "Only You."

The song is a favorite of Henry's, just like it was one of his father's. Most days, Emma's heart aches because Neal isn't here to see their son grow up. She knows he would be proud of Henry for becoming the Author and a hero who saved everyone. Before long, she finds a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, love," Killian whispers. Emma turns around and melts into his chest, inhaling his scent of salt mixed with spiced rum. "Are you alright, Swan?"

Emma clinches Killian's collection of leather tighter than she cares to say. Her emotions swell in her chest. More than anything, she wants to tell him the truth—that she does love him. She wants him to know how much pain he caused her when he died, even though he always said that he was a survivor.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Emma says, solidifying her features in a final ditch effort to hide her inward torment. "It's just—a lot has happened."

"Like what?" Killian questions, his eyes intertwining with hers. "Is this about what happened in the alternate reality?"

The Savior doesn't reply. She tries, but knows that with her lack of eagerness, Killian already has his answer.

"Emma, what happened in the alternate reality isn't real," he says, his hand caressing her cheek. "I'm here. I am alright, and Henry is fine. You don't need to worry about me, love. I'm a survivor."

The Savior nods and sighs, letting Killian stroke her back, comforting her. She hates that her somber mood crashes the party, but remains grateful that her pirate stays by her side to comfort and offer his listening ear.

"Swan, come with me," Killian croons softly, a few moments later.

Snaking her hand in his, the couple saunters out the back door and finds their way to Emma's yellow bug across the street. After helping her into the passenger seat, Killian swipes the keys from the Savior's pocket and settles into his place behind the steering wheel.

"Killian, where are we going?"

"Just wait and see, love. I've got a surprise."

As the engine starts and the pirate drives the car onto Main Street, Emma doesn't ask any other questions. She lays her head back as they leave downtown travel in the direction of the docks. A slight fog rolls in, but Emma's mind remains preoccupied and impressed by her captain's driving skills.

Knowing that pirate ships do not get someone far on land, she tried to teach Killian how to drive the bug a couple of weeks ago. Driving one-handed does not come easy to the pirate, and there have been many sudden stops, near misses, and traffic violations. When Cruella, Ursula, and Gold returned, the driving lessons ended. Now, Emma watches in amazement as Killian maintains control of the vehicle and she miraculously does not fly out of her seat.

"We're getting close," he says. "Close your eyes. No peeking."

Obediently, Emma honors his request and shuts her eyes. Before long, the car stops and the pirate helps her out. As her feet hit the pavement, she discerns that they are not in the woods or on the Jolly Roger.

When Killian stops her right where he wants her, he places his arms on her shoulders and whispers into her ear, "Alright, open your eyes."

Her emerald eyes flutter open and Emma's mouth drops. In front of her stands a huge mansion. Several windows adorn its gray trim and huge porch, perfect for a pair of rocking chairs. Mist dancing through the air embroiders the edges of the shiplap. Just across the street, Emma views the peaceful harbor, glistening in the moonlight. As she touches the gate of the white picket fence, every piece begins to fall into place.

"Oh, Killian—"

"Now just one moment, Swan," he stops her. "Let me explain. You told me a few weeks ago how much you wanted to get your own place, so I found you one. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I thought you should see it now. The place is yours if you want it. I know this is a lot to take in, but I want you to understand. You can take all the time that you need to get settled. Whenever you're ready, we can move in together and spend our nights gazing o'er the sea."

Emma turns around and plants a gentle kiss on Hook's lips. "It's beautiful."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Henry helped me pick it out."

"He did?"

"Aye, the lad thought you could use a place of your own. Though I did prefer you have a place with a view of the sea."

"It's the perfect spot," the Savior smiles as she observes the calming horizon.

For the next minute, she rests her head on Killian's chest, soaking in his warmth and hearing his heartbeat. For a moment, she forgets about all of her troubles, savoring the peaceful quiet for as long as possible.

"Emma," the pirate whispers. "I know that Isaac's reality took its toll on you. But I want you to know that you don't have to be scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Yes, you are," he replies, easily seeing through her deception. "Swan, you know that when we met, all I wanted was my revenge. But thanks to you, I left the darkness behind. You saved me. And I promise you that as long as I am alive, I will always protect you. Even the Savior needs someone to save her from time to time."

Emma wraps her arms around Killian's neck and leans in to meet his lips. As his mouth dances against hers, she loses herself in oblivion. This is the type of home she wants. Life is not perfect, but for the first time in her life, she finds a place, a family, and a person she doesn't want to run away from. Yet, something lingers that she cannot let go of. It gnaws away at her heart strings, but she isn't quite sure what it is.

In this seemingly perfect moment, Emma can't express the three words she wants to say. She guards her heart, let down by people in her past who promised to love her and be there for her, only to always disappoint her. She feels hurt, damaged, and betrayed by every man she ever gave her heart to. Neal let her go to prison, Walsh tried to kill her, and even Graham's death crushed her spirit. Over time, her past experiences build her walls higher and make her armor stronger. Only Killian, a pirate, and the last person on earth she would've ever considered, manages to bring down her walls and chisel away her pain and grief.

Emma and Killian's lips only break apart when her pocket vibrates. She answers her phone to hear Henry's voice asking her where she is.

"Killian took me on a little excursion. We'll be on our way back to Granny's in a minute."

"Did he show you the house?" Henry asks to Emma's surprise.

"Yes," she smiles. "He showed me the house."

"Now you know about 'Operation: Rattlesnake'."

"Operation: Rattlesnake?" she questions. "Is that what you two called it?"

"Hey, I think it's a better name than 'Operation: Find A House.'"

"You've got a point there, kid."

"You better hurry back," Henry states. "Your grilled cheese and onion rings are getting cold."

"We're on our way," Emma answers. "Love you, kid."

"I love you too, Mom."

As Emma puts her phone down, Killian insists, "We'll come back tomorrow morning, and I'll give you a personal tour."

"Looking forward it," she replies, taking Killian's hand.

They return to the bug and begin the short ride back to Granny's. When they arrive, the Savior finds more residents join in on the celebration. Her plate of food sits near the end of the counter. As she chooses a stool, Granny sets down an identical plate of food and a shot of rum for Killian.

"You know me too well, m'lady," the pirate chuckles.

"How can I not?" she snorts. "It's all you ever seem to order here unless you're eating breakfast."

Emma laughs and she digs into her greasy treats. While enjoying her food, she bounces ideas back and forth with Killian about plans to furnish and remodel parts of the mansion. As he tells her about his idea to decorate the master bedroom, David and Mary Margaret call them over to talk.

"What's up, Mom and Dad?"

"Well, after you left," her mother remarks, "We realized that we never got to really talk about what happened."

"Mom—"

"Emma, hold on," her father interrupts, turning towards Hook. "I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to kill you. Though, to be fair, I didn't have a heart."

Snow's mouth gapes open. "So it's my fault then?" she rejoins before saying, "What I think he means is—we are sorry."

As the Savior leans against Killian's shoulder, he responds, "Well, you don't need to be sorry. Although, I do plan to hold it above your heads for a very long time."

"I think," Emma interjects. "We both know that what happened in that world is not real. Although, seeing you guys as real villains made me sorry for holding a grudge against you for so long."

As Mary Margaret envelops her, Emma struggles with her feelings. On the one hand, she believes every word she tells her parents. The alternate reality was not real. Even so, the pain and grief linger.

Emma becomes temporarily distracted when she glances over her shoulder to the bar top and finds a familiar face sitting there.

"Hey, give me a second," she whispers. When the pirate and her parents nod, Emma ambles back over to Lily.

Though a glass of wine is sits next to her, a somber tone decorates Lily's countenance.

"Hey, what's up? Something wrong?"

Lily stares down, holding her moon-shaped necklace. "Do you remember this?"

"Yeah, I nearly got hepatitis stealing it back from your boyfriend's rat-infested place."

"It's a piece of the egg I hatched from. It's also the only clue I have as to who my father is."

"Have you asked your mother?"

"She doesn't know either," Lily answers. "It's a dragon thing. That happened in dragon form."

"So you want to find him?"

"Mind if I stick around Storybrooke and look?"

"I think that would be great," Emma nods.

Suddenly, Granny's bell chimes once again and Belle races in.

"Rumple," she stutters, out of breath. "His heart—he says it's almost gone. And uh—he said we're in danger."

Several alarms go off in Emma's head. She knows if Gold dies, he plunges Storybrooke into disaster. She imagines what that kind of darkness within him could do to the town if unleashed. Before Emma says anything, her family springs into action. David and Mary Margaret follow Belle out the door and Killian hurries over to her.

"Henry, find the Apprentice," she orders. "Tell him to bring the hat."

Henry nods at his mother and immediately heads out into night.

"Ready, love?" Killian asks.

"Yeah. Let's go handle this."

* * *

Gold's condition worsens by the minute when Henry and the Apprentice arrive at the pawnbroker's shop.

"He tried to use the hat to free himself from the dagger," Killian explains as the old man surveys the situation to come up with a solution.

"This is not unlike that," he states, setting the hat down next to Gold. "We're pulling the darkness from him and containing it."

"Does that mean that his heart will be healed?" Belle asks. Tears line the brim of her eyes. Emma knows that Gold and Belle's relationship often hangs by a thread. Regardless, it seems that Belle still cares about him.

"Perhaps if the strength is there," the Apprentice answers. "This is more dark power than the hat has ever been asked to contain."

Panic rises in Emma's throat, but she tries to keep a straight face and stay calm. Her mind travels to the thought of Gold intended this darkness to be for her. The Dark one almost succeeded in destroying her light her had Regina not stopped her from killing Lily. If the Apprentice's plan fails, Emma knows she may be the only one who can stop it.

"Do what you need to do," Emma tells the wizard.

With the Savior's consent, the Apprentice nods and begins his spell. "Purest evil, blackest bloom, darkness, too, can find its doom." Seconds later, he pulls Gold's heart out of his chest. It is the darkest heart Emma lays her eyes on. Only a flicker of the color red—the color of goodness—remains.

"Never dying," the old man continues. "But contained, bound inside the falcon's chamber, shorn of anger, thornless danger, there forever to remain."

Instantly, large strands of darkness pour out of Gold's heart and stream into the hat. The Apprentice and the hat tremble at the immense power of darkness that he holds. Emma watches as a shining light erases Rumpelstiltskin's name from the Dark One's dagger. In moments, Gold's heart transforms into glowing pallid white.

When he finishes his the spell, the Apprentice sets the hat down and returns Gold's heart to its rightful place. Everyone waits to see a change in Gold's condition, but find no immediate improvement.

"He's barely breathing," Belle notes, hunching over his chest.

"Rumpelstiltskin was the Dark One for centuries," the Apprentice replies. "His return to the man he used to be will not be easy." As the old man rises from the ground, he waves a flow of magic over Gold's body. "This will preserve him until we discern if we can help him."

"If?" Belle asks.

Before anyone answers Belle's question, the hat begins to shake violently. Emma's heart plummets to the bottom of her chest as she gets a terrifying notion about what comes next.

"Everybody, step back!" she yells. Only a moment later, the darkness breaks out of the hat and begins to ravage the Apprentice's body.

 _No!_ Emma thinks. She cannot afford to let the darkness take the Apprentice. Not only would the darkness make him dangerously powerful, but it also kills their only known chance of stopping it. Frantically, the Savior throws the most powerful dose of light magic she can conjure directly at the Apprentice.

An intense pain pulses through her body. Her heart races and the pain she feels compares to nothing she ever experienced before. Emma's strength weakens, leaving her almost powerless compared to the darkness. After depleting nearly all of her strength and magic, the darkness finally shoots out of the Apprentice like a cannon. It rushes past everyone and escapes through the front door headed for Main Street.

The Apprentice collapses onto the ground, and the ordeal leaves Emma shaken. With no time to entertain or comprehend what she just battled, the Savior starts giving orders.

"Mom and Dad, go after it! Go! I'll be right there." With a nod, David and Mary Margaret run out into the street as Killian and Henry race towards her.

"Help me make him comfortable," she says. Together, the three of them move the Apprentice off of the ground and situate him on Gold's bed.

The old man gasps for air. He is weak and barely moves, much less speaks. With hasty observation, Emma discerns that there is little hope for him to recover.

"What was that?" she asks, hoping he holds the answer that will help her stop the evil force.

"Long before your stories began," the Apprentice rasps, "the Sorcerer battled the darkness. He was able to keep it from consuming the realms. He tethered it to a human soul that could be controlled with a dagger."

"The Dark One," she mutters, understanding why Dark Ones exist.

"The sorcerer is the only one with the power to destroy the darkness once and for all before it destroys everything." The Apprentice's life fades, and it takes more effort from his lungs to give Emma the vital information.

"Where is he?" the Savior inquires. "Who is he?"

"He's far, far from here," the Apprentice replies. "Find him. His name is—Merlin. You must stop—the darkness. Find—Merlin."

The old man loses consciousness as Emma tries to remember how to breathe. She knows Merlin is a wizard from King Arthur, but she remembers neither her parents or Regina ever mentioning him. For now, she knows that the darkness must be stopped and that if the pain in her chest is any indication, she cannot fight it and win.

When Belle agrees to stay with the dying man, Emma ignores the pain and follows Hook and Henry as they race out of Gold's shop and onto the street. Her fears vanish momentarily when she surveys the town and sees that nothing appears out of the ordinary. There is no damaged property. Her relief, however, stays short lived.

"Where is it?!" she shouts, catching up with David and Mary Margaret.

"We don't know," her father responds.

"It just disappeared into the night."

Suddenly, Emma spots Regina and Robin strolling up to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" the mayor asks with a tone of concern.

"The Dark One," Killian answers. "It's no longer tethered to the Crocodile."

Regina's eyebrows stand straight up. "What?! Where the hell is it?"

Everyone scans the horizon. Where could it have gone? Had it left to go after Isaac? Emma assures herself that she would've received a call from the hospital if it attacked Isaac or Zelena. Suddenly, her lungs constrict, and her heart rate soars. The crippling pain she felt when used her powers on the Apprentice returns. It suffocating, scorching her insides. It only takes a second for the Savior to have Regina's answer.

"It hasn't gone anywhere. The darkness—it's surrounding us."

With a flash of light, the darkness emerges from the shadows and pounces on Regina. A fierce wind blows and it sweeps Regina into the middle of the street to engulf her body.

"Regina!" Robin screams in horror, barely given enough time to comprehend what just happened. "What's it doing?!"

Emma finally understands. The darkness chooses its perfect victim. It preys on the fraction of light within someone who harbors a dark past.

"What darkness does," she tells the thief. "Snuffing out the light."

"Well, I'm not gonna let it," Robin responds. Desperate to save the woman he loves, he charges the darkness head on, but it throws him back and tosses him back onto the concrete like a rag doll.

"That's not gonna work on this thing!" Emma shouts. "The Apprentice told me we have to do what the sorcerer did! We have to tether it to a person to contain it!"

The Savior knows what must be done. Magic will not stop the darkness from obtaining its goal. Even if the darkness leaves Regina, she knows it aims to attack another person, with possibly even more force and strength. Emma fears what will happen when her magic runs out and she cannot fight the darkness anymore. When she steals a glance at Henry, she refuses to let him lose Regina.

There is only one person Emma knows will fight the darkness and with a chance to survive. Isaac made her powerless in the alternate reality, but not here. She holds the Dark One's dagger in her hand, and while she couldn't save her family in Isaac's story, she will now. With the weapon in her hand, Emma sprints toward the vortex of darkness.

"Emma!" her mother shouts.

"No!" Regina wheezes, stopping the Savior in her tracks. "There has to be another way!"

"There isn't," she decides. "You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed." Closing her eyes, Emma prepares herself to endure the horrific pain and unknown.

"No!" David clamors.

His daughter opens her eyes and turns to face her parents. "You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once, and you can do it again—as heroes."

"Emma! Emma, please!" Killian shouts, running up to her. "No, I won't let you do this."

"Killian, there's no time and no other way!"

Emma's eyes fill with tears as Killian's hand caresses her face. When she sees his eyes proclaim the heartbreak he feels, she hesitates. Nothing will ever be the same if she does this. By sacrificing herself to the darkness, she loses the chance— _her_ chance—for a happy ending with Killian. Being the Savior is a job she never asked for—but she knows it is the only one her familys counts on to save them now.

In the milliseconds she has, she tries to savor the moment. No matter what happens, she wants to remember the color of Killian's eyes, the sound of his voice, anything that will draw her towards the light. When he rests his head against hers, she takes a final moment to soak in his touch. But to her surprise, the pirate closes his eyes and whispers something that is only audible to her.

"Yes, there is."

Before Emma can say a word, Killian pulls the dagger out of her hand and shoves her to the ground. She collides with the concrete, full of confusion and tears.

"Killian, what are you doing?"

Instantly a flash of lightning blinds her. When she opens her eyes, Emma observes the sight before her, stunned. The darkness no longer surrounds Regina as Robin protectively envelops her in arms. They look on frozen with terror and shock.

"Killian!" Emma screams.

She wants to tell him everything on her mind. She wants Killian to know that she trusts him, that she believes everything he ever told her, that she is ready to be his happy ending. But most importantly, she's finally ready to say, "I love you."

But she's too late.

The vortex disappears, and the flashing lights fade from existence. The sound of something clanging against the asphalt echos through the streets. Emma rushes over to find that the Dark One's dagger is no longer blank, no longer empty. With tears swelling in her eyes, she reads the name.

 _Killian Jones_

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading! I know that the end of the chapter was pretty similar to the episode, but the plot and dialogue will be different as we go on. Any reviews and critique are really appreciated and welcomed. Also, if you have any ideas for this story that you would like to see me incorporate, feel free to let me know. I always love hearing from my readers. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story to see updates! Until next time!_

 _\- C.M. Singer :)_


	2. Hope

_A/N: Hi, everyone! I hope you are all doing well. I want to thank everyone who has favorited and/or followed this story. If you haven't already, please do! It'll keep you updated and lets me know who is liking the story. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Any reviews or critique is welcomed and appreciated. Now, sit back, grab some rum (never hurts), and enjoy! :)_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing from OUAT, though I do have a red leather jacket that's pretty cool. :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **Storybrooke: A Couple of Months Ago**

 _The bell of Granny's Diner chimes as Emma rushes out the door. It is a blistering cold night, and Emma's senses jump when she sees Killian lounging outside by their table, drinking from his bottle of rum. Despite her best intentions, Emma's anger from his earlier actions escalates. Over the past few days, he crossed lines of hers that no man dared to do in years. He successfully gets under her skin and rekindles neglected emotions. Love and affection slowly bloom again within her solid walls._

 _"Swan, don't make a man drink alone."_

 _His request is rather inviting, but Emma ignores both the pirate_ and _her feelings. The Savior's walls have always been her protection, yet in only a few days, Killian Jones manages to remove them. Emma chooses to walk away before she crumbles._

 _"I'm not in the mood for a drink—or a man," she answers._

 _"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you today," he says as he rises from his seat, racing after her. "Look, I know you feel like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders, but at some point—even though we're quite different—you've got to trust me."_

 _His hook traps her arm. Emma can't escape from his grasp and his misconception annoys her._

 _"That's what you think this is about? That I don't trust you?"_

 _"Is that not it?" Killian inquires, confusion littering his face._

 _"Of course I trust you," Emma answers, emotions rising to the surface._

 _"Then why do you keep pulling away from me?"_

 _"Because everyone I've ever been with is dead!"_

 _Emma hardly believes those words arose from her mouth. She realizes that the outburst brings her pain and fears to the light._

 _"Neal and Graham—even Walsh. I lost everyone. I—I can't lose you, too."_

 _Tears line the brim of her eyes. Emma Swan—a woman strong, determined, and solid—now falls apart in front of the pirate. The Captain's anger fades away as his face softens. His eyes fill with compassion and understanding._

 _"Well, love, you don't have to worry about me," he says to comfort her. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving."_

* * *

Killian screams in agony. A slicing pain snakes through his torso. Lightning flares as the darkness swirls around him. Trapped and chained down, every time he resists, the restraints become tighter. He no longer dwells in Storybrooke, or any realm he remembers. Darkness surrounds him, impairing his judgment. Killian does not know how long he's been here, nor how long the night intends to hold him hostage.

The darkness invades Killian's body, consuming his soul and annihilating his humanity. It exposes every part of the villain he tries to hide and forget. The deepest abyss of his mind—the place where all of his regrets and fears lurk in the shadows—imprisons him.

The face of every person he ever betrayed, all of the lives he ever ended, and the faces of the innocent children he left as orphans torment him. Killian shouts into the void, but no one hears his cries. He wants to shut his eyes, but the darkness forces them open while it replicates each fragment of suffering he ever inflicted on another living soul. Killian feels every deathly strike, agonizing knife cut, and piercing bullet he ever fired sink into his chest.

The insurmountable pain leaves him desiring nothing more than death. But the darkness refuses to finish its cruel game. It leaves its greatest weapon for last. Soon, images of Killian's first love, Milah, surround him to torture his soul.

 _"You've failed me Killian!"_ she shouts. _"You didn't save me!"_

"No, Milah. You don't understand."

 _"You never avenged my death! You are a coward!"_

"Milah!" the pirate screams at the ghost when she turns away. Killian suffocates as the darkness ravages his body. It blackens his spirit intending to snuff out the last glimmers of light in his heart.

 _"Killian!"_ Emma calls out from the void.

"No!" Killian yells, shaking his head. "I know you're not real!"

 _"Of course I am,"_ the voice answers.

"No! I saved Emma!" he cries. "She didn't follow me. I made sure of that."

 _"You lied to me, Killian! You said you wouldn't let me down, but you did!"_

"Emma!" he wails. "Please—"

 _"You made a terrible mistake."_

The pain crushes and squeezes Killian to the point where he no longer breathes. His blue irises disappear into a pool of black sludge. The darkness consumes nearly every part of the pirate. Only one piece, Killian's last grip on the world, remains.

"No," he wheezes. "I saved you. I saved the woman I love."

His ears ring with the shrieks of the darkness. When his deafness subsides, the pirate hears only one thing: malicious laughter.

 _"Oh, my poor captain, that's where you're wrong. You sacrificed yourself for nothing, as the thing you want most is something you will never have."_

The laughter continues as Killian gasps for his last breaths of air and the darkness devours his soul. His strength flees as he fights a losing battle. Finally, the darkness overpowers him and the last words Killian Jones remembers before he loses consciousness are the most heartbreaking of them all:

 _"You will never be loved_ — _because I never loved you."_

* * *

Emma feels as though her heart rips itself out of her chest. Her knees buckle and she collapses onto the ground, holding the dagger. It feels like ice against her fingers. She reads the name multiple times, each time hoping "Killian Jones" will disappear once and for all. All she wants is to be at the mansion and in his embrace.

"How could Guyliner be so stupid?" Regina shouts in frustration.

"Regina!" David responds.

"Well, there had to be another way."

"There wasn't," her step-daughter answers. "That thing was going to kill you. Hook saved all of our lives."

"Don't you think I know that?" Regina spats. "Now we get to deal with Captain Dark One."

"There is still good in him," the princess responds. "He would never hurt us, especially Emma."

"I hope you're right. Because I have a feeling that the pirate we know is gone."

While the adults converse, Henry saunters over to Emma, who doesn't speak or move. "Mom, are you okay?"

"He's gone," Emma mutters, staring into the distance. "He's gone, and I have no idea where he is."

"Mom," Henry whispers, "Don't worry. We're going to find him."

"He doesn't even know that I care," she whimpers. "He gave himself up for me, and he doesn't even know that I care."

"Yes, he does," her son assures her. "You love him, and he knows that, which is why you will help him overcome the darkness. Now, come on, let me help you up."

Emma leans most of her weight onto Henry. She stands in shock, as her body goes numb. Killian chose to sacrifice everything for her. Now, she has no idea where he is and what the darkness does to him. What kind of pain does he endure? How long does he have to suffer? Emma's emotions and fears strangle her, wounding her spirit.

"So where is Hook now?" Robin asks. "Do we know where the vortex took him?"

"Well, it doesn't matter," Regina replies.

Emma turns toward the woman. "What do you mean, Regina?" she asks.

"You have the dagger, Emma," the mayor answers. "With it, you can call the Dark One and he will come from any corner of the world, meaning—"

"She can bring Hook back," Mary Margaret interjects.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Robin advises. "Hook is now the Dark One. There's no telling how strong he'll be."

"He would never hurt Emma!" her mother exclaims. "Besides, Emma can control him with the dagger."

"Do you really think she's in the right state of mind to be able to do that?" Regina questions, concern growing beneath her bloodshot irises. She knows its rude, but given all the chaos and calamity that Storybrooke endures, the queen wishes that the town stays peaceful for one night.

"How dare you say that about my daughter!" David shouts, unwilling to stay silent and let someone question Emma's actions.

"What happens if he steals the dagger?!" Robin implants. "He could destroy us. He could destroy the whole town!"

The streets of Storybrooke become a state of pandemonium. Snow and David fervently defend Emma while Regina puts her foot down for Robin. As everyone bickers and argues, Emma does not hear a single word. She locks her heart deep within herself, staring at her reflection in the dagger. A single tear ricochets off of its edge.

 _Oh, Killian, I wish you were here._

Why did he give up everything for her? What did he see in her that he felt was worth saving? For as long as she can remember, she views herself as closed off from the rest of the world. She lets people in only to push them away later. For twenty-eight years she'd grown accustom to the idea of being alone while telling herself that she didn't deserve to be loved. No man ever sacrificed everything for her like Killian. While she always puts her focus on saving others, Emma knows he channeled his focus into the sole intention of rescuing her.

 _"Emma, when I win your heart—and I will win it—it won't be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me."_

 _If only you could know how much I want you now._

It is at that moment that Emma decides to fight. She knows Killian would never choose to sacrifice himself if he did not believe in her. She knows there has to be a way to save him. She remembers Gold once telling her that all curses and spells can be broken. Emma will not let the darkness win, for she refuses to lose one more person that she loves. No matter how long it takes, she will find Killian and a way to defeat the darkness within him.

"Everyone needs to shut up!" Emma yells, finally standing up and taking charge. Everyone turns to face her, flabbergasted. "Now, I don't know about you, but I am going to save Killian. There is a way, and I will find it. You can either help me or get out of my way."

"And what if there isn't a way?" Robin asks skeptically.

"There is," Emma replies. "There has to be."

Everyone stands in silence. The alternate realm and defeating Isaac leaves everyone exhausted. Nobody expected another conflict to happen so quickly. Regardless, through it all, Regina never loses her determination, Henry's smirk remains, and her parents' devotion never wavers. As the sound of thunder hums in the distance, they know that time ticks away. Now more than ever, they must work together and prove to the pirate and to themselves that they are the heroes they claim to be. Despite their differences, they all care about Hook by showing their devotion to Emma.

"I'm with you, Mom." Henry nods, taking the first step forward.

"So are we," her mother declares, her arm wrapping around David's.

"I will help in any way I can," Regina promises, nudging the thief next to her. It only takes a few moments for Robin to follow.

"You can count on me, Savior. The Merrymen and I will do all we can to help."

"Good." Emma nods. "Then we start by bringing him back."

The Savior ambles into the middle of the street. She swallows her panic and chooses to be strong. She will be strong for the pirate who always does no less for her. With a muster of her courage, Emma extends her arm and raises the dagger to the heavens.

"Dark One—" she sighs. "Killian, wherever you are, I command you to return."

Her heart beats at a million miles an hour. While she wishes to see Killian return and embrace her unharmed, Emma knows that their meeting will be very different. She prepares herself for the worst, but nothing happens.

"Dark One, come to me!" she tries again. A gentle breeze brushes against her face. The wind's howl is the only answer Emma receives in return. No Dark One stands before her, and it seems he won't arrive anytime soon. Emma's angst and impatience grow.

"Regina, why isn't it working?!"

"Because he's not in this world, Emma," the queen realizes. "I think you just made that pretty obvious."

Emotionally distraught, the Savior forgets the fundamental rules of the dagger. In the past, her cares about them were needless, because as long as Gold wasn't destroying Storybrooke, she never concerned herself to remember them. But now, Killian is the Dark One, and Emma tries to just keep her footing and any of her rational thoughts from crumbling into tiny pieces.

"Then where is he?"

Regina shakes her head. "I don't know."

Emma lowers the dagger with disappointment. Her head swirls. If Killian isn't in this world, where is he? In what realm could he possibly be? The mayor tries to tell her the names of all the realms that once existed, but it only perplexes the Savior more. There are many, leaving her to wonder how long it will take them to find Killian.

Instantly, she knows there is only one person who may know the Dark One's exact location. Leaving her family, Emma finds the strength in her legs to bolt down the street back to Gold's shop, hoping for answers.

With no effort, she rips the door open and stumbles past the hodgepodge of Gold's trinkets and into the back room. As the curtain tears open, she finds Belle caring for Gold on one cot while attempting to make the Apprentice more comfortable on another.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Belle asks.

"The darkness—" she pants, catching her breath. "It's taken Hook."

"So Hook is now—"

"The Dark One," the Apprentice moans, gripping Emma and Belle's attention. The Savior hears her family barging in the front as she kneels down and clinches the Apprentice's hand.

The mighty wielder of magic grows weaker as the color drains from his face. Given its devastating effects, Emma imagines what the darkness does to her captain. Though she has a thousand questions for the Apprentice, Emma knows that his light fades from this world, leaving only a few moments to gather enough answers.

"Where did the darkness take him?" she questions, only to receive the Apprentice's gasps for air in response.

"Emma—" Mary Margaret sighs, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"No!" the Savior snaps. Ignoring her mother, she tightens her grip around the Apprentice's hand. "Please! You have to help me! I've got to find Hook and—and save him."

The Apprentice's heartbeat begins to dwindle. With his last ounce of strength, he produces a wand and places it in Emma's hand. On his last breath, he whispers, "Light—and—dark."

The old man's grip around Emma's tendrils vanishes. With no heartbeat, her hopes come crashing down. Tears begin to form and blur her vision.

"Emma, I'm so sorry," her mother speaks compassionately

"Don't worry. We're going to find him," her father reassures her.

"And how do you suppose we are going to do that?" Regina inquires. "We don't even know where to look!"

"I might know," Henry states, causing everyone to turn towards the first believer of magic. "The Apprentice told us that we have to find the sorcerer, Merlin. So, if we find Merlin—"

"We have a way to find Hook," Regina understands.

"Well, where is he?" David asks.

"I'm not sure," she replies. "I don't remember ever seeing him in Storybrooke."

"So he's back in the Enchanted Forest?" Mary Margaret questions.

"I suppose."

"All we have to do is find him," Henry declares. "If we do, Merlin can take us to Hook and help us stop the darkness. Then we can bring him home."

"But how do we get to Hook?" his grandmother ponders. "We don't have any beans or portals."

"I can look around the shop and see if Rumple has anything we can use," Belle offers. "Perhaps I might also be able to learn more about Merlin in one of the library books."

"That's a good idea," David replies.

"Well, for now, I think we should call it a night," Regina suggests. "We've barely had any sleep these past couple of days. We'll accomplish more when we're not sleep deprived and able to think clearly."

With everyone in agreement, Robin and Regina leave to find Robin's son, Roland, while David and Mary Margaret head back to the diner to pick up baby Neal. As they close the door, Emma stares into oblivion, holding the dagger in one hand and the wand in the other.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight, Mom?" Henry questions as he brings his mother back to reality.

"No, that's okay, kid," she says, shaking her head. "I'll be fine."

Though Henry's expression suggests he knows the truth, he says nothing and saunters out the door. Belle then offers to drive her back to the loft, but Emma declines, believing Gold needs the girl more. Instead, the Savior elects to take a stroll and endure her pain in silence.

* * *

The birds sing sweet melodies as the sun's majestic rays peek through the trees. The radiant beams of light sting Hook's eyes as he rises from the ground. The surrounding disorients the Dark One. Rage and anger pulse through his bloodstream. After enduring an endless nightmare, hundred's of years worth of pain and regret, all he desires is revenge.

"Hello, Dark One," a high-pitched voice calls. Hook turns in every direction, only to find the figure approaching him from behind.

A dark cloak conceals his face. Though unfamiliar to the pirate, the demon strikes fear into the surrounding animals, as they flee for their lives. It is as if Hook stares at the essence of death itself.

"Who are you?" the Dark One questions. "Show yourself!"

The figure steps forward and lifts up the hood to reveal Hook's greatest enemy: Rumplestiltskin.

The pirate charges forward, impaling his hook into the Crocodile's chest. He leans back when he realizes a hook as dark as night replaces the shiny silver weapon he dawns every day. As the metal tears into his flesh, Rumplestiltskin giggles.

"You can't kill me."

"Yes, I can!" Hook bellows. "You're no longer the Dark One."

"Then there's your answer," he grins. "I am not Rumplestiltskin."

Hook shakes his head in confusion. He listens to hundreds of voices all calling his name, begging for him to embrace the evil and darkness within him. His mind floods with feelings of pain and suffering—evil and revenge. They pervade his senses and permeate his heart.

"Then who are you?"

"I am the voice in your head," the demon explains. "Your guide as you achieve what you have always wanted."

"I don't need your help," Hook snickers, as he plods away from the new aquaintance. However, he does not escape. Several moments later, the dark figure reappears right in front of the newest Dark One.

"You cannot run from me!" he says. "I am always with you, and I know everything about you. I see your pain. No one understands you. Your whole life, you were abandoned, mistreated, and always looked upon as a villain."

Hook's blood boils, and sweat drips down his countenance. "No—"

"Oh, yes," the demon continues. "I saw the way your crew looked at you. Oh, to see the disappointment on their faces when you failed to kill Rumplestiltskin! You let him murder your Milah—"

"No," Hook grumbles. "Stop."

"Oh, but it gets better! I know you've always wanted to forget that moment—to redeem yourself. You wanted to be the hero. But when you had your chance, you gave that innocent boy to Peter Pan. What was his name again? Baelfire?"

"Leave me alone!"

"You've killed so many people—destroyed so many lives. Even though you've tried to redeem yourself, deep down, you know that the darkness will always be a part of you. You will always be a villain."

"That's a lie!" Hook yells.

"Is it really?" The demon laughs. "You've tried playing the hero, but no one's going to save you!"

"What are you saying?" Hook demands, but the figure remains silent. "Answer me!"

The demon crackles, causing nearby birds to launch into the air and fly away. He steps forward until Hook meets the evil in his beady eyes. His stomach churns as he observes his demon's rotten teeth form a ginormous grin.

"Oh, Captain, you of all people should know. A sailor doesn't save a sinking ship. And you, Dark One—you're not even worth saving."

* * *

Emma leaves Gold's shop with a melancholy gleam in her eyes. As she ambles across town, the light of the stars disappears amidst the dreary clouds. She hears thunder in the distance, but doesn't quicken her pace. The Savior shoots a quick text to her parents, informing them that she needs some alone time.

Everything feels different. The lights become dim, the air becomes thicker, and the wind feels like knives slicing her skin. But above all, the sense of darkness smothers the town. As Emma passes the diner, she glances at the table—their table, and it takes every ounce of strength for her to not fall apart in front of the partygoers leaving Granny's. She can't stand the sight of their joy and happiness. No one except her family, Regina, Robin, and Belle know about what happened to Killian. The anger and grief in her chest bubbles over. She wants to run away from the world—away from her destiny. Ready to explode, screaming is all Emma desires to do.

Before long, the sheriff finds herself near the docks. Just as she decides to call it a night and head back to the loft, the heavens open the floodgates. Whilst raindrops splash down, she quickly decides to race for shelter and escape the downpour.

The Jolly Roger sits at the edge of the harbor in a lonely state. It's the last place she wants to be, but Emma prefers not to catch a cold while running to her home, halfway across town, in the rain. As the waves of the harbor batter her sides, the Jolly Roger stands proudly, awaiting her captain. Though water soaks her decks and her sails remain tied and secure, she shines like a beacon in the night.

Thunder crashes like cymbals and lightning flashes across the sky as Emma's feet grace her decks. Her hands swiftly unlock the doors that lead into the heart of the ship—her protection from the storm. When she closes them, the Savior wipes sopping wet tresses out of her face to find that the inside of the Jolly Roger appears to be dark and gloomy.

With the doors secure and the rain no longer pelting her skin, Emma shivers from the cold. As she throws off her sweater, a faint ray of light catches her eye. Curious, she roams down the hall and unlatches the door to the Captain's Quarters, finding a tiny candle burning on a table. The scene feels eery. It is almost as if Killian just left to go up on deck only moments ago. There are maps of Storybrooke scattered across the table, indicating Killian must have stopped by with David earlier, whilst they searched for missing residents. As Emma scans the area, she stares at Killian's bed, neatly made. Her fingers shuffle jewels and gold coins from his collection of trinkets. The room breathes of the man who lives there. Every single item and piece of furniture holds his imprint upon it.

 _It's as if he will come walking through the door at any moment,_ Emma says to herself.

The woman trembles, as she can't seem to shake off the stinging chill. Desperate for warmth, she lifts the top of Captain Hook's treasure chest and rummages through its contents, searching for any article of clothing. When she stumbles across a certain piece of the pirate's apparel, Emma's heart splinters.

It is one of Killian's leather jackets. As much as she doesn't want to wear it, her teeth now chatter uncontrollably. When Emma slips the jacket on over her shoulders, a familiar warmth engulfs her. It is as if Killian is right next to her, wrapping her in his brawny arms.

 _"I lost everyone. I—I can't lose you, too."_

 _"Well, love, you don't have to worry about me. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving."_

In this moment, the anguish becomes too much to tolerate. Emma crumples to the ground and sobs. She always hides her pain and her agony, even from her parents and Henry. No one breaks through her walls. But with Killian gone, it is as if her world stops and loneliness becomes her unwanted friend. Guilt wracks her body. Killian gave up everything for her, and she couldn't even tell him those three words. How she wishes she could reverse time.

In the depths of the Jolly Roger, more than ever, Emma feels alone. Again and again, she prepared herself for this; always retreating into the chasms of her soul to the point of believing that she can live a life alone. For twenty-eight years, she relied on no one else but herself. Her world forever changed when Henry knocked on her door. While her family shows her the meaning of unconditional love, Killian teaches her how to trust and believe in herself again. Now, more than ever, being alone is the last place Emma wants to be.

 _"Try something new, darling. It's called trust."_

She owes everything to Killian Jones. Because of him, she opens herself up to love again. She now shows more of her vulnerability and experiences both pain and joy. To Killian, she is someone who matters.

 _"So, you came all the way back here to save my family?"_

 _"I came back to save you."_

Emma clutches the dagger in her hand. It is her worst nightmare, but also her greatest hope. With it, she knows her pirate lives and that she will see him again. But with her consolation comes a sense of despair. Killian spent centuries trying to suppress the darkness, and if anyone understands the consequences of its power, he does. When their relationship began, the Savior remembers the pirate vowing never to go back and indulge in his dark desires—even committing himself to protect her from the darkness' ramifications. Now, he fights the battle of his life.

 _"Wait. If you're afraid of losing your happy ending, that means you've found it. What is it?"_

 _"Don't you know, Emma? It's you."_

She will find him, no matter what it takes. Even if he can't remember her, even if he forgets what living in the light means, even if his revenge consumes him, Emma will never give up on Killian. The man she loves lies trapped somewhere in the Dark One, and she resolves to free him the way he frees her.

With determination and hope in her heart, Emma says, "I will find you, Killian. I will always find you."

* * *

 _A/N: Voilà! Chapter two is complete! For the record, I made Killian's transformation into the Dark One a little more evil and heartbreaking, because I personally believe that the darkness' intent was to snuff out the light. In this story, the darkness is going to be a lot more powerful and will affect Killian differently than it did for Emma. Hopefully, you all will like it. Reviews and/or critique are appreciated. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already! I'm having fun and I think the upcoming chapters are going to be interesting. So, stay tuned! Until next time!_

 _\- C.M. Singer :)_


	3. Worth

_A/N: Hi Everyone! I hope you're doing well. I just wanted to say thank you to all who responded to my last chapter. You motivate me to continue this story and update faster. I hope you like the chapter. Also, don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already! This will alert you about updates to this story and let me know who enjoys the story as much as I have writing it. Please excuse any grammar errors. Now, imagine the title crawl of OUAT (with the music of course) and enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned anything from OUAT, Killian Jones would've been my date to my senior prom. And that would have been awesome!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

The crickets chirp as nightfall begins it harmonic melody. The mighty oak trees sway in the wind. On one of their branches, a collection of sailor knots dance in the breeze. They are Hook's distraction, his retreat from the darkness.

After wandering through the thick forest for hours, but getting nowhere, he decides to stop and rest. Little does he realize, the darkness hovers over him, always awake. It refuses to release its crippling grasp on his soul, leaving Hook unable to find even a sojourn in sleep.

To pass the time and distract himself, the pirate produces a colossal pile of rope with his new powers. Never in his life has magic been at his disposal. Hook couldn't count the amount of times magic would've been an asset to give him the life he always wanted. He could've conjured riches beyond compare. he could've defeated Pan and won his freedom. But most of all, he could've used magic to save Milah from the Crocodile. His powers give him the freedom and power he craves, yet an emptiness rests inside his soul.

Hook's fingers twist and turn to recreate every sailor's knot he can remember. Working with his hands bring comfort and solace, if only for a moment from his new companion. The demon torments Hook relentlessly ever since he entered this realm.

The voices and temptations in his head echo in his ears. He wants to give in, just to quiet their nagging, but something holds him back. It is easier to surrender to the darkness and its desires than to resist. But of the hundreds of voices competing for his attention, there is one that remains distinct. It is faint, a quiet presence in the shrieks of the darkness, but it is the one that Hook cannot let go of.

" _Killian, come back to me."_

Hook's head swirls with confusion. He's heard that voice before, but can't quite remember who it belongs to. He knows it is not owned by Milah, leaving him to wonder who said it.

Every time he tries, the darkness clouds his memories, leaving him puzzled. All he knows is that it is a desperate plea for him to return. But who would want to save him? Who would call him back from the depths of despair? Who would want to prevent him from falling off the edge and plunging into darkness?

It is the voice's use of the name, _Killian_ , that strikes him the most. Killian Jones is the name of the man he used to be. Very few people ever called him by his real name. His crew referred to him as Captain, and everyone else called him by his moniker. He only recalls his father, his brother, and Milah ever using his real name when they addressed him. So who in his past thinks he has enough worth to care to know his own name?

* * *

Emma's eyes begin to strain as she skewers the last page of a book about sorcery. Annoyed, she slams the cover shut and tosses it into the pile of its companions, which have all proven to be useless as well. She's been at this for hours. When the rain ceased to fall, Emma traveled to the library. While the entire town stays asleep and quiet, Emma vigilantly reads an entire case of books that discuss sorcery, darkness, and wizards. There must to be something about Merlin and his exact location in them, encouraging the Savior's resolve to investigate.

A slight chill overtakes Emma, causing her to cling to her leather and pull it closer to her torso. She still wears Killian's jacket and doesn't want to take it off. Keeping it feels like she holds onto a piece of him, reminding her of what she fights for.

As the skies clear and the golden sun peeks it forehead in the horizon, a wave of exhaustion smacks Emma hard. She can't sleep, but her body begs her to try. Refusing to give up, she shakes her head in a last ditch effort to stay awake and fetches another book from the shelves. As she skims the volume's pages, the library's front door swings open.

Fully expecting it to be her mother, who she never called back, or even Henry, Emma glances up from her seat with surprise to see Belle strolling in. The bookworm's dainty shoes clap against the tile as she approaches the table. Moments later, she reaches from behind her back and reveals a cup of Granny's signature coffee and a bag of food.

"I thought you could use the pick me up," she smiles, setting her offering down on the table next to Emma.

"Wow—" Emma says with a hint of surprise in her tone. "Thank you."

Though Emma knows Belle, they've never been "close friends". She isn't quite sure why, but comes to the conclusion that they live different and opposing lives. While Emma plays the sheriff and constantly focuses on her role of being the Savior, Belle often keeps quiet and enjoys spending her time reading books and taking care of Gold's shop.

"Granny told me it's a cup of her strongest brew."

"It's 6 o'clock in the morning," Emma realizes. "Granny's doesn't open until 7."

"Well—" Belle chuckles to herself. "I found that if you bang on the front door long enough, she'll eventually let you in."

The bookworm removes her silver coat and folds it over the chair, revealing a royal blue cardigan to match her plaid skirt. When she saunters over to the shelves and pulls out a novel, Emma opens her gift and inspects the treats. Last night's grilled cheese is long gone, and her stomach growls. When she looks inside, she delightfully finds warm cinnamon buns resting at the bottom.

"Have you managed to find anything?" Belle asks, taking the chair next to Emma.

"Nothing," Emma sighs. "Unless you want to know how to turn a toad into a prince, boil children, or how to make a dwarf angry."

"I don't think anyone needs a book to know how to make Leroy mad," Belle grins. "All Granny has to do is tell him that she's out of bacon."

They both fall silent as Emma sips her coffee and Belle tackles a history book written in an ancient language. As she sits. Emma finds it requires an ample amount of her willpower to not spew the coffee out of her mouth. She's never been a huge coffee drinker, always preferring a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon. Though, knowing that the bitter drink is her only source of energy, Emma forces it down her throat in tiny sips. The cinnamon buns, however, taste divine. Recalling the fair share of bagels from the time she lived in New York, the Savior decides she favors the sticky buns dripping with icing. Their sugary icing alleviates the sour taste that the coffee remnants leave in her mouth.

The minutes tick by and though Emma finds nothing, Belle occasionally writes down some possible clues. The sheriff keeps up her hopes that they can actually find something. As the minutes tick by, it doesn't take long for Emma to notice the way Belle blinks her bloodshot eyes profusely.

"Belle, did you sleep at all last night?"

The beauty peers up from her book and takes a moment before she nods.

"I tried to sleep, but—I've been so worried about Rumple. Blue is with him now, while I told her I needed some time alone."

Emma's heart falls as she feels a tinge of guilt. Belle is nothing but helpful and kind to her this morning, but she forgets how much last night affected the librarian too.

"I hate the fact that there is nothing I can do for him," Belle confesses, placing a ringlet of her chestnut curls behind her ear. "I thought that the Apprentice could help—but—now I'm afraid he'll never wake up."

It surprises Emma how much Belle cares about Gold, even after he constantly betrays her trust and strains their relationship. During the weeks Gold remained banished from Storybrooke, Emma saw Belle spending most of her time with Will Scarlet. Yet, it did not slip past Emma how unhappy Belle seemed and how disappointment hid within in her smile. It's almost as if—she missed the Dark One.

"How do you love him?" Emma asks, staring into space. Belle glances up from her book with a puzzled look.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean—how do you love Gold, even after everything he's done?"

Emma's not accusing Belle, rather she's confused. With Killian now the Dark One, Belle is the only person who understands what kind of agony she experiences. How can Emma love Killian as the Dark One? Emma carefully observed Gold, as the Dark One, push everyone away, even in Henry's book. Only Belle seems to manage to find an admirable and redeemable quality inside of him.

Gently closing the cover of her book and leaning back in her chair Belle takes a deep breath before answering, "I love him because there is still good inside of him. I—I never knew Rumple before he was the Dark One. When we met, he had already been the Dark One for hundreds of years. I grew up hearing stories about Rumpelstiltskin, how he destroyed villages and many lives. But, when I got to know him—I saw something else."

"And what was that?" Emma inquires.

"I saw a man—not a beast. His castle in the Enchanted Forest was filled with objects, wands, and potions that could give him anything his heart desired except for one thing: love. Rumple was never loved by any person in his life except his son. That's why he created the Dark Curse. That's why you were destined to break it."

"No offense, but as much as that all sounds nice and sweet, all he seems to want these days is more power."

"I know," Belle nods. "And that is the reason I banished him from Storybrooke. But it wasn't until I saw him last night, barely clinging to life, that it finally all came together for me. Rumple craves more power because he thinks it's the only thing that makes him feel like he matters." Belle turns and looks deep into Emma's soul. "His lust for power is his deepest cry, the cry of a desperate man, begging to be loved and accepted. The man who Rumple was before the Dark One is still there. It's locked somewhere deep inside of him, but I've seen flickers of it. He saved me, he saved the whole town from Pan, and he even gave up his power to try and save his son."

It is in this moment that Emma finds a new admiration for Belle. She remembers reading in Henry's book about how Belle gave up everything to save her family and her people. The beauty suffered years of abuse locked in the Evil Queen's tower and in the asylum. She lives most of her life misunderstood and mistreated by the people who should've loved her. Nonetheless, she still chooses to see the best in every person she meets and never gives up on the people she loves. In Emma's eyes, Belle is one of the bravest people she has ever met.

"It is far easier to hate a Dark One than it is to love one, but the man behind the beast is there, Emma," Belle declares. "I know he is. The darkness has not destroyed every part of him. The man I love is worth saving and If I have to spend the rest of my life searching for him and rescuing him from his darkness, I will do that."

Emma reaches over and gives Belle's hand a reassuring squeeze. "He's going to wake up, Belle."

"Thank you," Belle smiles. "I hope so."

* * *

"We're waiting, Dark One." the demon calls. It's the middle of the night, and the constant torment exhausts Hook. He wishes more than anything he could end the madness and crush the sniveling voice's heart. He tires of listening to his companion's tempting and annoying pleas.

"Silence!" Hook barks. "I've had enough of you and your conniving thoughts. Why don't you just go away?!"

"I'll go away when you do what I want," he giggles.

Hook rolls his eyes. He can't believe that of all people, he must talk to Rumplestiltskin, or at least a demon who looks like him. The demon's features are so lifelike, it's as if it really is Gold before the Dark Curse. Hook wants to appease the demon and his flesh's desires, but that tiny voice still holds him back. By now, exasperated, Hook contemplates indulging in the darkness, if for just one moment he can be rid of the voices in his head.

"Then why is she stopping me from doing just that?" he asks the demon.

Instantly, the gigantic smile and the demon's rotten teeth disappear. The question catches him off guard and confused.

"Who are you talking about?" he asks.

"The voice of the woman in my head," Hook explains. "She keeps telling me to come back to her. Who is she?"

Hook withholds the name that she used. The demon's reaction indicates to him that the it and the darkness do not know every one of his thoughts. Though he wants to tell, he keeps the name to himself. Unsure of why, the pirate feels he can use it as a weapon or at least have leverage over the darkness within him.

"Perhaps she's your mother," the demon says.

"No, she's not!" Killian responds, shaking his head. "I want the truth!"

The demon pauses, perching himself above the pirate on a rock. His scaly fingers twist together before he answers, "She's no one worth knowing."

"Then why is she in my head?"

"You were fascinated with her," the demon replies."She was lost and desperate, just a damsel in distress wanting to get back to her son. You helped her and risked your life to fight a giant. And do you know what she did? She chained you up at the top of a beanstalk and left you to die."

Hook's head falls. Though the figure sounds convincing, Hook isn't so sure he speaks the truth. Every time he tries to remember the woman, he can't see her face, only a shadow.

"Why would she do that?" he questions.

"Because she is just like everyone else. To them, you are a tool, an end to a mean. You help them get what they want and then they don't care what happens to you."

Hook's pulse races as sweat begins to pour down his face. What if the demon is right? What if he is just someone to be used and then disposed of when he no longer serves his purpose? No one besides his brother, Liam, ever truly cared about him. His own father sold him into slavery as a young boy. He remembers being called a drunken sailor by his shipmates. Only when he became a captain, only when he became a ruthless pirate and made a name for himself did anyone ever give him the attention or the respect he deserved.

"Only Milah, your precious Milah, ever cared about you," The demon lies.

"Stop—" Hook groans. He can't bear to hear about his lost love again.

"She loved you and the places you went together. If she had lived—if you had defeated Rumplestiltskin, you two could have had a happy ending."

"Enough!" Hook screams, nearly collapsing from the exhaustion and lack of sleep he endures. He stumbles over to a rock and rests his head against it. His lungs gasp for air as his bones shake. He is not alone for long, as the demon comes creeping over.

"Oh my poor Captain—" he hisses. "Your torment only comes from the fact that you refuse to surrender. You are wasting your chance, your opportunity."

"What opportunity?"

"Why—the opportunity to get everything you ever wanted. Use the power within you to get your revenge and avenge the death of your love. Then you can make every person who wronged you suffer the consequences. You can plunder the lands, have all of the riches you could ever desire and rule over all. Every person would fear you and give you the respect you deserve and earned. You can have it all and your happy ending if you do just one thing."

"Kill Rumplestiltskin," Hook answers.

The demon's rotten teeth reappear to form and flash a smile as he perks up and laughs. "Now that is more like it. But before we do that, there's one thing you must do first."

* * *

The coffee and pastries reenergize Emma and give her more willpower to continue with the tedious task of research. Together, Belle and Emma concentrate on scanning the books for anymore clues. Belle tackles the ancient works and the books in foreign languages while Emma studies everything else. They make an unlikely team and quickly finish several works.

In the meantime, Storybrooke begins to greet the day. The sun rises, cars zoom down the street, and Emma steals a glance at the breakfast crowd, led by Leroy, piling into Granny's for a hot meal. She has no doubt that her parents will soon be call her to learn of her whereabouts.

Moments later, a gust of wind sweeps through the library and reveals Regina crossing the threshold. As she saunters over towards the table, her eyes dart to the corner of it.

"Emma, why do you have the dagger just sitting there like it's a trophy?"

"It's here to motivate me," Emma answers. "I've found that if I look at it, it makes me angrier and more willing to read another book."

"Well have you found anything?"

"Not yet," Emma responds, shaking her head.

"I might have found something," Belle chimes in, glancing up from her book.

"Really?" Emma asks, as her eyes widen.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to make sense. It comes from this record book from Camelot."

"Camelot?" Regina questions, plodding over to the bookworm.

"Makes sense," Emma says, causing Regina and Belle stare in her direction."Camelot is where King Arthur and the roundtable are," she explains. "I heard about stories of the knights of Camelot when I was a kid."

"Yes, this says that Merlin chose Arthur to fulfill his prophecy and restore the broken kingdom. But it also says something about Merlin being a tree."

"A tree?!" Regina scoffs. "That's ridiculous!"

"At least it's something," Belle sighs.

"Great," Regina says with a sarcastic tone. "So our only hope of stopping the darkness and rescuing Hook is a man who is a tree?"

"Are you sure, Belle?" Emma asks.

"It looks like it," Belle nods before pointing to the line in the book. "It also says something else right here."

Emma leans in to the discern the scribbled handwriting. In only a few lines, her heart sinks.

"What is it?" Regina asks.

"It's something about Merlin," Belle responds. "So far, he's the only recorded person to have battled the darkness and managed to contain it. At some point, probably in the last few hundred years, he became trapped inside a magical tree. Yet, because Merlin created the Dark One, he controls and withholds the darkness from destroying the realms. Meaning, if Merlin dies, the darkness will no longer be under his control. It will be unleashed. And without the Apprentice—"

"The darkness will snuff out all of the light in all of the realms."

"And Killian will be the Dark One, forever," Emma realizes.

"Do you really think Hook would do that? Kill Merlin?" Belle inquires.

"There's no way to be sure," Regina replies. "But if Merlin stands in his way of achieving his goal, you can be certain Hook will harm him."

"So we have to get to Merlin first, if we want any chance of saving him," Emma surmises.

"It looks to be that way," Regina responds. "But if we can't, we may have an alternative."

Emma's gaze rests on the dagger. It is their only known weapon to stop Savior knows that even if she and Regina work together and use their magic, it pales in comparison to the power Killian now possesses. A sickening feeling punches her in the stomach.

Meeting Regina's glance, Emma responds, "No—I won't kill him."

"I wasn't saying that."

"But we both know it's what you're thinking," Emma declares. Belle places her hand over Emma's fingers.

"It won't come to that, Emma. We'll find another way. Hook still has to figure out how to get him out of the tree. He can't kill him while he's encased by magic."

"But we don't know how to get him out either."

"For right now, let's keep looking," Belle encourages her. "There has to be something in these books."

Emma's head aches at the thought of tearing apart more book shelves. By now, she calculates that she's read more literature than she did in elementary school. What she wouldn't give to be reading to one of those first-grade classics instead of navigating through ancient scribbles, confusing language, and tiny words to find what she looks for.

"Well it won't matter if we can't get to Camelot," Regina states. "I skewered my vault and found nothing. Without Gold, we're gonna need a fairy godmother if we even want a chance of getting to Merlin before Hook."

"Maybe not," Emma interjects, causing Regina to raise her eyebrows. "Well, we have the Apprentice's wand."

"But it's useless if we don't know how to work it."

"Well we'll figure it out," Emma assures her, growing more anxious and exasperated.

Her world threatens to crumble as her heart tears itself to shreds. She's the Savior, she's supposed to be the strong one, the person who knows what to do. Now, she the montain in front of her leaves her with no idea where to begin.

What happens if she can't reach Merlin in time? What happens if she can't stop Killian? Emma begins to imagine what would happen if she fails. No, she won't fail. She refuses to let the obstacles in front of her stop her from saving the man she loves.

At that moment, Belle's phone rings. As she steps out to answer it, she leaves Regina and Emma by themselves. When Regina crosses her arms, she reads Emma's thoughts.

"We're going to win, Emma."

"I know, but at what cost?"

The mayor doesn't get a chance to answer, because Emma's parents, followed by Henry, come busting through the door.

"Mom!" Henry says as he runs over and envelops her frame.

"Hey Kid. How's it going?"

"Well, besides the fact we've been looking all over town for you, we're fine," Snow answers, with a hint of dismay in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Emma responds. "I've been here all night. I just couldn't stand around and do nothing."

"Have you found anything?" David asks.

"Well, we've found that Merlin is a tree, Hook wants to kill Merlin, and if he does that then we're all in big trouble," Emma explains. "Pretty much sums that all up."

"Well, not that this isn't a "charming" gathering," Regina remarks. "But if we want to free Merlin, we need to get to work." She then turns to Emma "You figure out how to get that wand to start, while I start looking for some spell or potion to to get Merlin out of the tree."

"Sounds like a plan," Emma responds.

"Good. Tell Belle to call me if she finds anything."

Regina scoops up a book Belle looked at and saunters out the door, heading to her vault. As she leaves, Emma turns and notices the looks on her parents faces. Mary Margaret seems to be disappointed while David tries to understand his daughter's reasoning.

"Henry, why don't you go check on Belle and see whether or not she is coming back or going to check on Gold?" the prince suggests.

Knowing that is his cue to leave, Henry nods and heads outside to locate Belle, leaving Emma and her parents by themselves.

"Emma, did you get any sleep?" her mother inquires.

"No," she confesses. "I haven't. I've been here most of the night."

"Emma, you should have called us. You know your father and I would be here for you in a heartbeat."

"I know. I just—we're all tired from the alternate reality. I didn't want to bother you."

"You didn't want to bother us, or you didn't want our help?" David questions.

"Look, this is my fault Hook that is the Dark One," Emma says. "I couldn't stop it. He risked his life for me, and now I discover that if I fail, the only way to stop him from destroying all of the realms is to kill him. So, yes, I'm sorry if I can't sleep because the man I love, who doesn't even know that because I couldn't tell him, is the Dark One!"

Emma feels weak in the knees and grips the table to steady herself. She never expected to pour her heart out in front of her parents. Even though she knows that David and Mary Margaret are her parents, Emma still finds it difficult to express her feelings to them. Yet, her parents soften their expressions and offer her their love and understanding.

"Emma, we know you want to rescue Hook," David says. "But you can't do this alone. We will work much faster and get to Hook quicker if we work together."

Mary Margaret cups her daughter's face. "Emma, look at me. You will not fail, because you are my daughter. You are not only the Savior, but you are strong, determined, and someone who will never give up."

"And what happens if I can't save him?"

"It won't come to that, Emma," Mary Margaret reassures her. "You have so many people behind you. How could you fail?"

Emma shares a small smile as her mother embraces her. It's the first moment since last night that Emma feels like she breathes. There are so many pieces of the puzzle that she must solve, the weight of the world rests on her shoulders. Nonetheless, as long as her family and friends stay beside her, there is nothing Emma cannot overcome. She will find Merlin and free him. With his help, she will defeat the darkness and save Killian, because the man she loves remains trapped by the darkness.

And he is worth saving.

* * *

 _A/N_ **:** _Tahdah! Chapter 3 is complete! I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews or critique is welcomed and appreciated. Don't worry dearies, we'll be headed Hook's way soon. I'm really enjoying this story and would love to know who's your favorite OUAT character and why. My favorite character is probably Emma. I love how she has grown over the course of the series and how she never gives up on the people she loves. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story to be notified when this story is updated! Until next time!_

 _-C.M. Singer:)_


	4. Pain

_A/N: Hi Everyone! I hope you're doing well. I just wanted to take a quick moment to say thank you to all of you who read and responded to my last chapter. You guys make my day and help motivate me to finish this story. I hope you like the chapter. Afterwards, I would love it if you left me a review. I want this story to be the best it can possibly be, so any comments, suggestions, or encouragement are welcomed. Please excuse any grammar errors. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already. By doing so, you will be alerted when this story updates and it will also let me know who is loving this story as much as I am. Well, enough about me, now onto our feature presentation—Chapter Four!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned anything from OUAT, I would have a royal ball every night and Killian Jones would teach me how to waltz ;-)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 **The Enchanted Forest: Hundreds of Years Ago**

 _The stars sparkle like diamonds above the waters as salty air permeates the village. The soft hum of the ocean's waves echos in Milah's ears as she stares out across the horizon. The whole world is waiting for her, inviting her to explore its endless depths._

 _In the few years since Killian Jones walked into her life, he constantly sweeps her off her feet. Since the moment she stepped aboard his ship, together, the couple continue to explore strange new lands, plunder the royal navy's greatest ships, and enjoy more adventures than most people could dream of having in their lifetime._

 _This is the life she always wanted. Though her heart still aches at the thought of leaving her son, she knows that couldn't stay in her home and live the life of a beggar, the wife of the village coward. In her heart, she knows she makes the right decision. The sea is her home and her heart forever belongs to Killian Jones._

 _As the sea billows beat against the Jolly Roger's sides, Milah eyes her captain returning from his night with the crew at the tavern. With their recent defeat of another notorious pirate, Blackbeard, Milah encourages Killian's desire to go and enjoy an evening drinking and spending time with his shipmates. Though she missed him, Killian's promise that they would crack open a bottle of rum together upon his return comforts her. When she hops down from the ship's wheel, Milah finds that the look on Killian's face is not one of elation or excitement. Rather, he fills his features with worry._

" _Swab the decks, gentlemen," he orders his crew. "When you're done, you can start loading the supplies onto the ship."_

" _Killian?" she questions."What's wrong?"_

" _I need to speak with you alone in my quarters, now."_

 _Anxiety builds up in Milah's chest. She knows that something is wrong, but what? Had Killian lost their gold? Had he lost the Jolly Roger in a game of cards? Though it would be difficult, Milah knows that they could easily get another ship, and there were several nearby islands they could plunder if they needed money._

 _Trusting her captain, Milah obediently proceeds down below to their sleeping quarters. She paces around the room until her pirate finally appears and latches the door shut. The knots in her stomach grow._

" _What's wrong, Killian?"_

" _My love, do you know the islands where all of my treasure is buried?"_

" _Yes," she answers. "Of course,"_

" _And you know the only ports where I select the members of the crew?"_

" _Killian—why are you asking me this?"_

" _I need to know!" he shouts._

 _Something is terribly wrong, and Milah knows it. This is one of the rare occasions Killian ever has an outburst toward her. Her heart begins to beat faster by the second._

" _Yes—you told me a couple of months ago," she says as she cups his face. "Killian—please tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is, we can work it out."_

 _Against her palm, Milah feels Killian's heart rate soaring. Sweat trickles down his face as he takes shallow breaths. She witnesses her love in this terrible state for the first time and it frightens her._

" _I—I don't know if we can, love," he moans._

 _Milah presses a reassuring kiss onto the pirate's salty and rum stained lips. Against them, the female pirate feels a thousand different emotions. They are not the sweet, gentle, or even passionate sensations now accustom to her. Instead, Killian's kiss conveys anger, agonizing fear, and pain. Milah then releases her hold and she presses her head against his._

" _Tell me," she pleads in her whisper._

" _It's—it's the Dark One," Killian confesses._

" _Rumple?" Milah questions, as her eyes widen. "What about him?"_

" _I ran into him as I was leaving the tavern and returning to the ship. He stopped me and says he wants to finish our duel, the one he failed to begin when he came after you."_

" _Does he know about us?"_

" _I told him you were dead, to keep you safe. But he told me that I must return at dawn and face him."_

" _And you will defeat him," Milah says reassuringly._

" _He's the Dark One, love. Taking down the Crocodile will not be easy."_

 _Milah finally understands why Killian worries. Though he attempts to hide it, his fear of not surviving the duel rise to the surface. With Killian dead, he will therefore, no longer be captain. Milah understands that her love won't get the chance to take her to the countless more places they planned to sail for. He won't even get to see tomorrow's sunset and all of its brilliant colors._

" _Let me come with you," she begs. "We can take him together."_

" _No!" Killian responds. "I will not allow that."_

" _I'm the best sword fighter of the crew, second to yourself. You'll benefit from my assistance."_

" _I said no, Milah!"_

" _Why not?! Are you afraid of looking weak? I thought we—"_

" _I'm afraid of losing you!" Killian shouts before he sighs. "I—I can't lose you. You mean everything to me, Milah. If something were to happen to you—I—I could never forgive myself."_

" _Killian," Milah whispers as she wraps her arms around his neck. "You don't have to worry, nothing is going to happen. But if it will make you feel better, I will do as you have asked and stay here with the crew. After you win the duel, we'll sail to that island where all of the jellyfish like to glow at midnight."_

" _I know we will," he answers. "But—if something does go wrong, I'm leaving the ship and crew to you. Even though they don't act like it, they will listen to you and respect you as captain."_

" _Stop talking like that!" Milah pleads. "You are not going to die."_

 _They both fall silent as Milah sees her Captain fighting to hold back tears. Killian hopes crumbles by the second. He truly believes the Dark One will end his life and destroy his chance with Milah at a happy ending._

" _Killian," she finally utters, smashing the silence. "I can't say for certain what will happen at dawn, but I am confident that you will return to me. Though, this instance does bring up an important thing we've never discussed."_

" _And what would that be?"_

" _What happens if we lose each other," she answers._

 _The pirate shakes his head, "Milah, you can rest assured that I will do everything in my power to make sure that never happens."_

" _I know you will," she smiles as she gazes into his captivating sapphires. "But promise me something, Killian."_

" _Name it."_

" _If something ever happens and I die, promise me that you will love again. I can't bear the thought of you living your life alone and having a life full of pain."_

" _I won't be alone," Killian answers, nearly scoffing at Milah's absurd plea. "I will always have you by my side."_

" _Please promise me, Killian."_

 _The young Captain stares into his lover's eyes, and sees the genuine concern buried deep within them. Never in his life has he known a woman so magnificent and beautiful. All he wants is to live out the rest of his days by Milah's side._

 _Though he remains being practical and cautious, it pains Killian to have to worry Milah. He can't bear the thought of making her unhappy. After taking a moment to pause, the pirate surrenders to his lady's request._

" _Alright love—I promise."_

* * *

The clanging of beer glasses and cheers erupt across the room. It's a cruel joke for Hook, knowing that the beginning of the end of his life with Milah started in a tavern. He's already swallowed three whole glasses, but nothing dulls the pain. The only slight satisfaction he feels is when he imagines killing Rumplestiltskin in cold blood. Each time, the screams become louder and he buries his hook further into the demon's chest.

But before he can enact his revenge, the demon tells him that he must kill someone else.

"He's an old wizard, trapped in a tree," his companion explains. "Though he's encase in magic, he is the one person who prevents you from avenging your Milah. After you crush his heart, there will be no one who can stop you."

"And what is the lad's name?" Hook asks.

"Merlin."

Since their conversation earlier, Hook drops into the tavern of a local village to gather information on the whereabouts of the tree. He doesn't quite know where he is, but the darkness showed him the way to the village after he finally agreed to embark on his quest for revenge. Though he seeks information, only the barmaid gives him an ounce of her time.

"No one seems to know where this tree is," Hook impatiently tells his constant companion, sitting across from him.

"No one knows? Well surely they will be more chatty if you rip their hearts out."

"No," the Dark One sighs, clinging to what remains of his humanity. "I'm sure I can reason with them."

"You must learn Captain—to get what you want, there can be no delays. People must either help you or suffer the consequences."

Though he questions the demon's intent, Hook grows more impatient. He's waited hundreds of years to get his revenge and now that he has the means to do so, he refuses to squander another moment of his precious time. With new resolve, Hook turns to find an old nobleman sauntering past him. "You!" he calls out, which causes the nobleman to face him.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Indeed," the Dark one answers. "I'm looking for a magical tree, one that an old sorcerer is supposedly trapped inside of. Do you know where it might be?"

"I'm sorry, but no," the man replies. The look that the pirate spies on his features is the same one he always found to be upon the faces of those who disrespected him in his younger days.

When the man turns to leave, Hook shouts, "I'm not finished with you!" By now, he captures the entire tavern's attention. In an instant, Hook, with his magic, forces the man to kneel at his feet. Several screams erupt as tables overturn and glasses shatter against the floor.

The commotion provokes the crowd to race for the exits. "If anyone leaves, he dies!" Hook shouts, stopping the patrons in their tracks. "Now, I want is the answer to my question. If I don't get my answer, it's very simple."

The Dark One proceeds to shoot daggers into the nobleman's soul. "I start by ripping your heart out, then I rip everyone else's hearts out, and then I will burn every single inch of this village. So, if you want to make it home tonight, you better start talking."

The sensation that pulses through Hook's veins is like nothing he ever felt before. It is gratifying, and eases the pain of every moment Hookever felt powerless. It pleases every inch of his body, satisfying the emptiness in his heart. The voices in his head start to leave, one by one. He controls and commands every single patron's attention. As he watches the fear grow on the nobleman's countenance, the Dark One entertains the idea that maybe the darkness isn't so bad after all.

"I—I—I swear," the nobleman stutters. "I have no idea where this magical tree is."

"Well you may not," Hook whispers, touching the nobleman's flushed features. "But there is probably someone in this tavern who does."

A roar of screams erupt as Hook reaches in and yanks the heart out of the nobleman's chest. Their pitiful cries meet the Dark One's malicious laughter.

"Please!" A young woman wails, pushing through the crowd and falling before his feet. "Don't kill him! He's my father and the only family I have left."

This new and interesting twist intrigues Hook. "Well you heard the lass, mates!" he chuckles like a demon. "I tell you what. If one of you tells me where to find the tree, then I will set this man free!"

The crowd falls silent and the Dark One becomes increasingly impatient. He paces back in forth as the nobleman holds his chest and wheezes. To provoke and instill fear into their heads, the pirate squeezes the heart in his fingers tighter.

"Stop!" another man finally yells. "I will tell you where your tree is. Just let him go."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Hook smirks. "Let's make one thing crystal clear." When he gets into the face of the man, he roars, "I make the demands and you follow them! Now, I will release your friend when you tell me where it is. If you don't or you lie to me—I'll crush your heart next."

"Fine!" the villager says, shaking. "The tree is found near the kingdom of Camelot. It is in a secluded field, surrounded by middlemist flowers. Now, please let him go and be on your way."

The villager seems to tell the truth, propelling the Dark One to nod. Yet, he decides his amusing game must continue. Just as he readies himself to exact his vengeance on the villagers, the faint and haunting voice returns.

 _Hook! Please don't do this._

Not knowing her voice tortures him. He knows she is not in the crowd of patrons, but he still cannot put her voice to a face. Who in the world is this woman that keeps calling him back to the light? If she abandoned him at the top of a beanstalk, why was her voice like a breath of fresh air? Why did she matter to him? He never loved another woman besides Milah that he can remember. No matter how many times Hook tells himself that she is a figment of his imagination, the voice remains.

Nevertheless, whoever she is, she wronged him. She doesn't care about him or his precious revenge. All she wants is to take away the power he now possesses. She wishes to overpower him and make him weak again, just like every other person he ever knew. The taste of darkness is so sweet, Hook craves more of it. As he stares at the girl frozen on the ground, the pirate gives a wink and smiles. When her screams soar through the air, the sand of a crushed heart escapes the crevices of his fingers.

* * *

"Killian!" Emma screams, jolting awake. She cannot explain it, but a certain sensation vibrates through her body. Something is wrong, and she knows it. It is as if Emma hears the cries of terror and mounting pain. The nightmare leaves Emma catching her breath.

"Mom?!" Henry calls. Emma hears footsteps racing up the stairs and moments later, finds her son by her bedside. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Emma pants, doing her best to ease her son's worry. "I guess so. I—I just have this really weird feeling."

"Can you tell me what it is?" Henry asks, situating himself at the foot of Emma's bed.

"Well, um—I thought in my dream, just now, I heard people screaming."

"Was it anyone you knew?" Henry questions. "Were you in Storybrooke?"

"No, I—I don't think so. Honestly, I didn't see anything. It was unlike any nightmare I've ever experienced. I just—I just heard voices and felt something."

"Well, that's strange," Henry notes, concern growing on his features.

"Yeah, maybe it's because I've been really tired," Emma reassures her son. "You don't need to worry. I'm fine."

Emma's insides burn and it takes all of her willpower to conceal it from Henry. She decides not to tell him that the pain she feels resembles the sensation she endured when she attacked the darkness to save the Apprentice. To her, it only means one thing. The darkness wins a great battle, and Killian fades further away from her.

Time is of the essence. Every moment Emma, her family, and friends waste, Killian gets one step closer to finding Merlin and killing him. His grasp on the world dwindles, and the Savior fears that she will be too late to save the man behind the beast. With her anxiety climbing, Emma decides there is no hope of returning to her peaceful oblivion. She rises from the bed and saunters over to the dresser to lace up her boots.

When she finishes throwing Killian's jacket back on, Emma returns to the bed and collects the wand and dagger resting on the side table. Every attempt to power the wand proceeds to fail, and Emma remains unable to decipher the meaning of the Apprentice's final words. Though she's been fighting to stay focused and awake, the Savior thankfully got some rest after her mother finally managed to coax her into taking a nap.

"Have you heard from Regina or Belle?" Emma asks Henry.

Since they gathered at the library that morning, everyone spread out in different directions. Belle returned to the shop to care for Gold, Regina continues to work in her vault to find or create a portal to the Enchanted Forest, David and Mary Margaret stayed to research more about Merlin at the library, and Henry stayed at the loft to study the story book for any clues that the Apprentice might have left behind. Now, it is Emma's mission to power the wand.

"Yes," the Author replies. "Mom says she is about to take a break to go and visit Zelena."

"Okay," Emma nods before kissing his forehead. "I'm off to start the wand. See you later, kid. "

"Okay, Mom. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Thanks, Henry."

As Emma heads out the door and down the street, the pressure mounts in her chest. The dagger in her hand weighs like a steel ton. Guilt and helplessness flood her soul. She knows in her gut that something terrible happened to Killian, and she couldn't stop it. More than anything, she just wants to be with him and help him fight the darkness.

During her brief periods of rest from reading last night, Emma tried to start the wand. She repeated every known magical saying she remembers and even tried tying her emotion into her magic like Gold taught her. But so far, her efforts prove fruitless. Now, there is only one place she knows that may hold the key to reaching her pirate.

For a man with an unspeakable amount of power, the Apprentice seems to have lived a quiet life in Storybrooke. His house stands situated on the edge of town at the corner of a neighborhood street. Unlike the Sorcerer's mansion, which is vast and elegant, the Apprentice's house lies in tatters. While its exterior is nothing to boast about, Emma hopes that she might find her answers inside.

As she ambles through the unlocked door, she becomes surprised by what is before her. Unlike Gold's shop, filled with a hodgepodge of magical objects, the Apprentice's living space looks quite simple. A couch with a coffee table greets the Savior near the entrance and the kitchen lies tucked in the back corner. Though there are probably a couple of rooms in the back, it is still a tight and confined space, too claustrophobic for Emma.

It saddens her that she finds no personal effects, photographs, or decorations sprawled out across the space. To Emma, it signifies that though the Apprentice was powerful, he lived a very lonely life. Though she discovers no obvious clues of magic being present in the house, the Savior remains undeterred. As a bail bondsperson she trained herself to sniff out the hidden secrets and find people who do not want to be found.

Searching the house, Emma tears apart every nook and cranny. Perhaps, the Apprentice kept all of his magic hidden to protect it from prying eyes. She slaps the walls and removes every book from the bookshelf to search for a secret compartment or hidden chamber. When her idea fails, the Savior skims the collection of books to find they are American classics, and nothing that helps.

When Emma tosses the last book over her shoulder, the alarms in her head go off. She hears the front door open, and knows she is no longer alone. With no one calling out her name and the sound pattern of the footsteps suggesting that it is not Henry, the sheriff springs into defensive mode. Paranoid, she silently places the dagger in her pocket and retrieves her pistol. Her pulse climbs as she cowers behind a corner in the hallway. When the footsteps increase, Emma draws her gun.

"Freeze!" she shouts. Instantly her worry and paranoia subside as Emma stares at the person before her. "Lily?"

"Geez, Emma! Were you really going to shoot me?! Your oldest friend?" Lily questions. "You better not. If you do, just remember that my mother will probably come after you and burn you to a crisp. And we both know that wouldn't be pretty."

"Sorry, it's a habit of mine," Emma apologizes, lowering her weapon and returning it to its holder. "What are you doing here?"

"I meant what I said, last night, Emma," she replies. "I'm here for answers. I want to know who my father is."

"Right—forgot about that,"

"Well, I could say you've looked better," Lily remarks.

"A lot happened since we talked."

"Care to give me all the juicy details?" she asks, only to find Emma flash a scowl. "I guess not, then?"

"Nope."

"Emma, come on. I know we've had our differences. But can we at least act like we were once friends?"

"I—I'm sorry. It's just—a lot's happened."

"Yeah, of course that's your excuse." Lily exclaims, rolling her eyes. "You know Emma, I may not be your best friend anymore, but I know you, perhaps even better than you know yourself. You always shut people out. I know you grew up in the system, and that stinks. But at some point, you've got to realize that not every person you meet will drop you and abandon you like your foster parents did. If you don't watch yourself, you're going to end up all alone."

"Can we please not talk about this right now?" Emma says. "I've got a thousand other things I need to do."

Emma grows more annoyed by the second. While she does want Lily to find her answers, she's not ready to juggle one more problem. Being the Savior everyday challenges her enough. Now, she must save Killian, free Merlin, and protect Storybrooke from the powerful darkness that threatens to destroy the realms. Everytime she checks her schedule, Emma doesn't find where confronting her personal attachment issues fits in.

"Right," Lily nods, clearly disappointed. "It's not my problem if you ruin your life. Anyway— _Sheriff_ , I'm not stealing anything so don't even try to arrest me."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Maleficent's daughter asks. "To keep a watch on me?"

"I'm looking for some magic," Emma replies.

"I thought you were the Savior and had magic."

"Apparently, not the kind that will power this," she replies, holding up the Apprentice's wand.

"Gee, nice wand. I never knew you were a Harry Potter fan."

"Very funny," Emma says, sarcastically.

"Where did you get it?"

"From here, or at least, the Apprentice. But so far, it's been useless."

"Mind if I take a look? Maybe, it could work for the both of us. With it, you get whatever you want and I find my father."

For a millisecond, Emma contemplates whether or not to hand over the wand. She knows that she and Lily have their fair share of differences, but the Savior meant what she said last night. Even though she occupies her time with rescuing Killian at the moment, she truly wants to mend their broken bridge.

Though she hesitates to admit it, Lily strikes a deep chord. Emma does push people away. She does shut people out. Anytime someone gets too close, Emma feels butterflies churn in her stomach and her walls shoot straight up. Only Henry manages to always find a way over those walls, and Killian always just breaks them down.

Emma also sympathizes with Lily's quest to find her father. The gleam of hopelessness in her eyes is one that Emma sees in her own reflection. As a young child, there were many nights she remained haunted by the feelings of abandonment and anger toward her parents. She struggled with the question of why they gave her up. When she became an adult, like Lily, she ventured to seek out their identities. Who would've guessed that her parents were royalty amongst fairytale characters? Before arriving in Storybrooke, Emma would call those people insane.

Despite her reservations, the sheriff takes a leap of faith and hands the wand over. As she presses it into Lily's hand, the wand suddenly bursts to life. A wave of magic spreads through the house as a blinding light gushes from the tip. Emma loses her footing and crashes to the ground. She peers up to find that her oldest friend stands frozen in place. The wand in her hand shakes violently, causing the structure to quake.

"Lily, what the heck?!"

"What is happening!" she screams, the panic in her voice mounting.

"What did you do?!"

"I don't know! Nothing!" Lily answers.

Emma stands up and snatches the wand out of Lily's hand, but no matter what she tries, she cannot turn it off. She even tries to conceal it in Killian's jacket, but the light sparkles through and the wand still vibrates. Suddenly, Emma feels the structure ripped from its foundation.

As it throws back onto the ground, Emma hears the furniture colliding with the walls. China dishes and glasses explode into thousands of pieces as they smash against the kitchen tiles. A stormy gale blasts through the hallway, tossing Lily down next to her. Emma feels the house rotating at what feels like a thousand miles an hour. This cannot be happening, not now.

"Emma!" Lily shrieks as she begins sliding down the hallway. "Help me!"

Grabbing the dagger from her pocket with one hand, the Savior catches the girl's wrist with the other. To save them both, she stabs the weapon into the wooden planks and holds on for dear life.

Her arms burn as they stretch between the opposing amounts of weight. It takes all of her strength to maintain her grasp on Lily's hand. As they swirl in the air, Emma attempts to process what is happening. After the images of the wand flashing, the darkness' burning pain pounding in her chest, and the Apprentice's death flashing before her eyes, she finally understands what the Apprentice's final words, "light and dark", mean.

After what feels like an eternity, the house crashes against the earth. Emma lets go of Lily and goes airborn until she smacks the wall. The moment she regains her senses and footing, she races out the front door to find her suspicions confirmed. No longer does she see the buildings of Storybrooke, the cloudy sky, or the neighborhood. Surrounded by overgrown trees and birds chirping, Emma finds no civilization in sight.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" she grumbles, shaking her head.

"Emma—" Lily groans, stumbling out onto the porch and holding her forehead.

"Lily!" she responds, hurrying over to her. "Are you alright?"

The incident dishevels Lily's hair and clothes as a trickle of blood drips down from her forehead. Besides any superficial cuts, she seems to be unharmed. Emma's condition remains only slightly better. She isn't bleeding, but her sides hurt like hell. She's positive that bruises and a goose egg will eventually form on the back of her skull.

"I've been worse," Lily jokes, before surveying her surroundings. "Where in the world are we?"

As Emma looks around, she finds the answer to her oldest friend's question.

"We're in the Enchanted Forest."

* * *

 _A/N: Hooray! Chapter Four is complete! I hope you liked it. I really want to incorporate Lily in this story because I'm disappointed with how OUAT has handled her character after the S4 Finale. I truly believe she has much more to offer and is an important part of helping Emma find herself. By the way, if you ever have any questions about this story, please feel free to PM me or place them in a review and I will do my best to answer them. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Next time, we find out how everyone reacts to Emma missing, along with a few more fun scenes. You're not going to want to miss it! So, until next time!_

 _-C.M. Singer:)_


	5. Truth

_A/N: Happy Sunday! Please excuse any grammar errors and enjoy the chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned anything from OUAT, I would own every colored leather jacket that's been made._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

Compared to its normally energetic and friendly atmosphere, today the town of Storybrooke lies somber and quiet, too quiet for David Nolan. After spending 28 years in a coma, being in the quiet irritates him to no end. Perhaps it is why he enjoys being a deputy at the Sheriff's station. Even though Storybrooke is a small and quaint town, something always happens.

For now, the only noise registering in his ears is the sound of flipping pages. For the past couple of hours, David and Mary Margaret help their daughter by continuing her research about Merlin and the Dark One. Having any form of an advantage over Hook and his dark powers may prove vital in protecting the people of Storybrooke and all the other realms.

From the moment Captain Hook landed in Storybrooke, David stayed cautious about the pirate. Who could blame him? After all of the shenanigans Hook pulled like aligning with Cora, helping Greg and Tamara, and stealing the beans, David wondered if anyone could ever find admirable and selfless qualities within the pirate. If given the choice to choose a man for his daughter to love, Captain Hook would be at the bottom of Prince Charming's list.

Yet, in the last couple of months he witnesses his preconceived notions about the pirate change. Unlike her father, Emma sees beyond Hook's facade. David watches his attentive daughter everyday falling harder for the rugged scoundrel, prompting him to slowly trust the pirate again.

He knows the love Hook has for his daughter. The pirate saved his own life in Neverland, he brought Emma back to Storybrooke, and even traded his ship for her. But all of Hook's good deeds pale in comparison when they compare to his sacrifice for them all. David knows that Hook saved Emma from the greatest evil the realms have ever known. The only way for David to repay him is to help his daughter save the man that she loves.

So far, they find little after Belle's departure. For such a powerful sorcerer, only a meager amount of information seems to be recorded in the library's texts. Nevertheless, David and Mary Margaret are the last people on earth to give up hope.

"Well, we've got one last section of shelves left," Mary Margaret notes. "Then I suppose we'll have to trust that Regina and Emma can find a way to stop him."

"It's just not fair," David mumbles, slamming his book shut.

"David? What's wrong?"

Mary Margaret saunters over to her husband and takes a seat next to him. She notices the hurt in his eyes and the grimace on his face. To comfort him, she wraps her arms around his shoulder.

"I've been asking myself, why didn't I do something?"

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret asks, confusion painting her features.

"Last night—when we were all standing there as Regina was being—consumed by the vortex. Why didn't I stop Emma?"

"David—"

"No!" he stops her. "You don't understand! I was about to let the darkness take our daughter! I didn't stop her. Why?"

"I think we were all in shock," Mary Margaret consoles. "Everything happened so fast."

"No—that's not it," David responds as he shakes his head. "I—I guess I was so scared. I let my fear hold me back from protecting Emma."

"David, you can't think like that. No matter what we wish we would've done, we can't go back."

"But I'm her father," the Prince exclaims, tears swelling up in his eyes. "I'm a hero, but my greatest job is to keep you, Emma, and Neal safe. I was supposed to protect her. I made a promise to myself when she found us that I would never let anything happen to her."

Mary Margaret's features soften as her heart shatters. She wishes that she could remove the pain and guilt her husband feels. Every parent aspires to never let their child get hurt. During the time Emma held a grudge against them, there were nights when Mary Margaret lay awake and wondered if she did the right thing. Her greatest regret is and will always be that Emma never got to grow up knowing that her parents loved her more than anything.

To comfort her husband, Mary Margaret finds her husband's lips and plants a soft kiss onto them.

"Listen to me, David," she whispers. "We all make mistakes. But we cannot go through life carrying our regrets. If we do, we won't be there for Emma and Neal when they need us most. For now, let's be thankful that she found an amazing man who was able to step in and be there for her when we couldn't be."

"But because of us, Emma may lose him forever."

"She's not going to lose him," Mary Margaret declares.

"How can you be so sure? We have no idea how to free Merlin or how to remove the darkness within Hook."

"I have faith," she says. "Besides, our daughter is just like her father. They always find the people they love and never give up on them."

The ballistic ringtone of David's cell phone interrupts the rest of their conversation. As he answers it, Mary Margaret hears Leroy yelling on the other end.

"Leroy! Slow down! Now tell me what's going on."

"We were driving into town and we just saw a twister!"

"A twister?" David questions in disbelief.

"Yes, a big, black cloud that rotates—that kind of twister! Do you think I'm joking?!"

Afraid that the twister is on its way to destroy the town or that the darkness returns, David springs up from his seat and bolts out the door. Mary Margaret follows close behind. Stopping in the middle of the street, David peers up and though threatening clouds riddle the sky, there is no cyclone.

"Leroy, where is it?"

"It was on the edge of town."

"Was?"

"Yes," Leroy answers. "It disappeared about twenty seconds ago."

"Alright, hold on." David throws the phone to his hip as he stares at his wife. "Leroy said the twister disappeared twenty seconds ago."

"David, in that short amount of time there is no way the weather caused it."

They pause for a millisecond before realizing what happened.

"It has to be magic," David realizes. "The cyclone came from someone's magic."

"But David, Regina's vault is on the opposite end of town. It couldn't have been coming from her or her vault. So who caused it?"

David only knows four people in Storybrooke who have magical powers that could produce a cyclone. If one remains locked up in the asylum, one lies unconscious, and the other is on the opposite end of town, there is only one person who could've possibly created the monstrous twister.

"Emma," David states. "It was Emma."

* * *

"Emma, what the heck is going on?!" Lily demands.

After landing unexpectedly in the Enchanted Forest, Emma treats Lily's wounds while they sit on the porch. The panic churns in her chest with each passing moment. She couldn't be here, not yet. She needs more time for research and to organize a plan. But most importantly, the Savior needs her family. She doesn't even know exactly where Merlin is, and even if she did, Emma has no idea how to free him from his magical prison. Without Regina, her parents, or Henry, Emma is on her own—with Lily.

"It's a long story," Emma replies to her oldest friend.

"Well, please, enlighten me," Lily scoffs. "Because we sure have got all of the time in the world!"

"Hey! Can you please just calm down?"

"Fine," Lily sighs, crossing her arms. "But I think that since I've been dragged into all of—whatever this is, I deserve to know why we were sucked up into the sky and landed here."

Lily is right. When Emma stepped inside the Apprentice's house, she never intended to wind up in the Enchanted Forest. But now that she is here, Emma knows she must get right to work.

She is Killian's best chance of being rescued from the darkness. But with no allies or friends to come to her aid. Emma hopes that Regina and her family find another way to the Enchanted Forest soon. For now, the only person she knows that might possibly be willing to help is Lily, who is the last person she wants to work with. Despite her reservations, the Savior knows that if she wants any chance of reaching Merlin in time, she must place her trust in Lily.

"Last night, we failed to contain the darkness that was living inside of Rumpelstiltskin," Emma explains. "In a last ditch effort to save everyone, I was going to absorb the darkness."

"You were going to become the Dark One?" Lily reacts. "You're even dumber than I remember."

"I thought that since I was the Savior, I could fight the darkness," Emma continues. "But Hook stopped me and chained himself to the darkness instead."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Emma replies.

"I still can't get over the fact you're actually dating a pirate."

"Can I finish?" Emma scowls before Lily nods. "Ever since he became the Dark One, I've been trying to find a way to rescue him. I know that the sorcerer is the only person who battled the darkness and managed to contain it. I'm hoping to find him and free him so that way he can get rid of the darkness once and for all."

"Well—that's a lot of pressure."

"You have no idea."

"My question is, how did we get here?" Lily asks, motioning to their surroundings.

"I think I know," her friend answers, before explaining. "Just before he died, the Apprentice gave me the wand and said the words, 'light and dark'. I think he meant that it takes both of those forces to power the wand. I'm guessing you're the dark force, because you absorbed all of my potential for darkness as a baby. I'm supposed to be the light force because I'm the Savior. Together we powered the wand when I handed it over to you."

"So how did we get to the Enchanted Forest? I mean, why not somewhere like Arizona or Neverland?"

"I'm not sure," Emma replies. "I guess the wand takes you to the place you want to be."

"And you want to be with Hook," Lily realizes with slight disappointment.

"I have to find him, Lily. I have to stop him before he hurts anyone. And I need your help."

Lily glances up at Emma's emerald eyes. Given the fact that Emma always seems to shut her out, Lily is stunned that the Savior, the perfect child and daughter of light, would admit that she needed help. To her, it proves that Emma is trying to rebuild their relationship.

"Fine," Lily nods. "I will help you save your boyfriend, but you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"When we get back—if we get back, you have to help me find my father. Emma, I've lived my entire life wondering who he is. And for the first time, I feel like I am so close to finding him.

"You have my word," the Savior promises.

The former friends end their conversation when Emma retreats back into the house to wash the rag Lily glued to her forehead. As she rinses the cloth in some stagnant water from the kitchen sink, Emma wonders where her pirate is. The next moment she feels something pulsing in her jacket's pocket.

 _The Dagger_

With it, Emma realizes that it is her key to find Killian. Its power allows her to control him and assure that he never hurts another living soul. But the Savior hesitates summoning the Dark One. She knows that if their places were reversed, Emma would never want her fate in the hands of another person.

No, there must be a way to save him without using the dagger. She knows that the Dark One lurks close by, because the wand directed her to his location, so there is no reason to use it to call him. All of this power shifting with wands and daggers leaves Emma's head spinning.

"What's wrong with you?" Lily asks when Emma returns to the front porch.

"I have a way to find Hook," she answers, tossing the rag to Lily.

"Great! What is it?"

"It's this," Emma replies, unveiling the dagger from her jacket. "With it, I control the Dark One."

"Then let's use it."

"No."

"No?"

"No," Emma responds. "I think we can find him without it."

"Emma, he could be anywhere."

"He's nearby."

"How do you know?" Lily asks.

"Because we weren't dropped right next to an Enchanted Forest resort and spa. We're close to where Killian is, I feel it."

"Emma, what if he hurt people? We can't let him free the sorcerer before we get there and we can't let him take out half of the Enchanted Forest as he does it."

"Killian would never hurt innocent people!" Emma says with a hint of anger. "I know he's the Dark One, but I also know he would do everything to resist its temptation."

"I hope you're right, Emma. But trust me, take it from someone who battles a lot of darkness in my life. I know that the darkness affects people differently. It is almost impossible to resist its call."

"Gold seemed to handle it fairly well."

"But he was the Dark One for hundreds of years," Lily reminds her. "How Mr. Gold battled the darkness will be different than how Hook does."

"If anyone can fight the darkness, Killian can," Emma declares. "He knows what loving darkness and vengeance feels like, and he hates it. He told me that he never wants to go back. Besides, If I was the Dark One, I wouldn't want or need someone to control me."

"But you're not the Dark One, Emma."

"Let's make one thing clear," the Savior finally says, clearly getting agitated. "I am not going to use this dagger unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Fine," Lily acknowleges with disapproval in her tone. "We'll try things your way. But if that doesn't work, I say we try my idea. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

When Emma shakes Lily's hand, a torturous pain overcomes her. As it slices through her torso, the Savior tumbles down the stairs and collapses onto the ground, beginning to seize.

"Emma?! Emma!" Lily shouts, rushing to her side.

The pain increases to the point where Emma no longer breathes. The labor pains she experienced while giving birth to Henry feel like a walk in the park compared to this. Terrifying screams echo in the chasms of her mind. Right now, Killian does something. Her body shakes violently and throbs as pain shoots through her veins. The feeling of anguish is all Emma comprehends. She gasps for air knowing that the darkness fights to triumph over the light. Its every strike feel like stabs to Emma's heart.

"Emma, hang on!" Lily screams. Acting quickly, she rolls Emma onto her side to prevent her from injuring herself. As Maleficent's daughter cradles the Savior's frame in her arms, she feels absolutely powerless. In final attempt to stop the seizing, Lily squeezes Emma as tight as she can and buries her head into the Savior's chest.

Moments later, Emma's trembling ceases and she goes limp. Her rosy cheeks are flushed and she looks deathly pale. For a second, Lily wonders if Emma is actually dead. Relief washes over her when Emma coughs and gasps for air only a moment later.

"Emma!" Lily exclaims as she hugs her. "Are you okay? You scared me half to death!"

"I—I'll be fine," Emma replies, clearly weakened from the ordeal.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. I had a similar episode in my bed before I went to the Apprentice's house. I think it might have to do with the darkness."

"But why?" Lily questions. "You said Hook is tethered to it."

"But it attacked the Apprentice first. I managed to force it out, but not before it mortally wounded the Apprentice and I guess...injured me."

"So—what are you saying?"

"Both times I've had these episodes, I hear people screaming. The first time, I thought it was maybe because I had had a bad dream. But now I think—those screams are real."

* * *

The quiet street of the neighborhood grows to a frenzy by the time Regina pulls up in her car. She sees the Charmings' truck, Leroy's truck, and Emma's bug parked on the corner. As she steps out, she greets confusion and concerned patrons, including Snow, David, Henry, and Leroy.

"What happened?"

"That's what I was going to ask you, your _Majesty_ ," Leroy jeers.

"Leroy—" Mary Margaret scowls.

"Well it was her magical vortex that tried to kill us!"

"You think I did this?!" Regina responds.

"I always knew you didn't like me."

"Leroy!" Mary Margaret shouts. "Now, everyone needs to calm down. We're all fine. Nobody was hurt and the cyclone only destroyed this house. Nothing else was damaged.

"But her vortex could've killed us!"

"Oh, there are plenty of more painful ways I could kill you if I wanted to, _dwarf_."

"Regina, not helping," David says.

"Now, Leroy, we know Regina didn't cause this because she was in her vault."

"On the other side of town," Regina adds.

"So who caused it then?" he demands.

"We think it was my Mom," Henry answers. "My _other_ Mom."

"Are you sure?" Leroy questions. "Have you tried calling her?"

"We're fairly certain," Mary Margaret assures him. "She hasn't answered any of our calls."

"Well, I guess that answers the question of whether or not Emma got to wand to work," Regina remarks. "But why just this house?"

"Because it was the Apprentice's house," Henry says. "I guess she was here to see if she could interpret what he told her and find a way to get the wand to start."

"Well then where did she go?"

"Probably to the Enchanted Forest, maybe even Camelot," David guesses.

"But why would she leave now? She doesn't know where Merlin is or how to get him out of the tree."

"It was probably an accident," Henry says. "She left the loft saying she was going to find a way to power the wand. I don't think she meant to leave."

"Did she take anything with her?" Regina inquires.

"Yeah—she took the wand and the dagger," Henry replies before Regina throws her hands in the air.

"Great, so not only does she have our way to get to Merlin, we now have no way to protect ourselves from the Dark One!"

"We'll find another way, Regina," Mary Margaret pronounces.

"You better not give me another 'hope speech'," Regina responds, rolling her eyes. "Because if you do, I'm going to throw up."

Everyone's attention diverts to the sound of screeching tires pulling up to the now empty lot. When the car door opens, the Charmings stand face to face with Maleficent. Though dressed in a heather-colored coat, purple hat and scarf, Maleficent wears her fury for all to see.

"Hello, Snow," she sarcastically greets. "David."

"What do want Maleficent?" Regina asks.

"I want to know what you've done with my daughter."

"I haven't seen her, not since last night."

"Well that's funny, because I haven't seen her since then either. I've tried calling her, but I'm getting no answer."

"I'm sure she's around," Mary Margaret says, only to be met with a look of disapproval across Maleficent's face.

"Ma'am? Does your daughter have brown hair?" a bystander asks.

"Why yes," Maleficent answers. "Tell me, have you seen her?"

"I saw her sneaking into the old man's house, about 10 minutes ago."

Maleficent looks in the direction the bystander points, but only finds the empty lot.

"What house?"

"The one that just got swallowed up by the cyclone," Mary Margaret mumbles, keeping her focus on the ground.

Maleficent's mouth gapes open. "What?"

"Apparently Emma Swan was also in the house," Regina explains. "Somehow, she got the Apprentice's wand to work and it sent them to another realm."

"So where are they? Where is my daughter?!"

"We're not exactly sure," Regina answers. "We think they're in the Enchanted Forest."

"Well then, what is your plan of getting them back?—Anyone?"

"Let's just say," Regina answers. "It's complicated."

* * *

The screams and terrifying looks on the villagers' faces bring more pleasure to Hook than he admits. The power surges through his veins. As he travels to Camelot and the field where the magical tree stands, he decided to stop at a nearby settlement and collect the items he wants to enjoy, rum specifically. When the patrons refused to give The Dark One what he wanted or cooperate, he ended their lives quicker than wind blows through the trees.

When the remaining villagers flee for their lives into the forest, Hook decides the settlement is too lonely for him to linger. With the snap of his fingers, a small flame turns into a roaring blaze. Smoke fills the forest as Hook tramples away holding a bottle of rum in his hand.

"A wonderful job Captain, if I do say so, myself," the demon praises.

"Indeed," Hook agrees. "The ashes will bring a— _darker_ aura to this forest. It's much too dense and cheery for my taste."

"Your reputation is growing," the demon notes. "No doubt, the survivors will spread the word that the Dark One returns. After you kill Merlin, we will plunder all of the lands and you will have riches beyond compare. Kings and Queens will bow before you and kiss your boot."

"Aye, I look forward to that," Hook snickers.

The darkness consumes the pirate's soul. If Hook were to pull out his heart, black is the only color he would find. Gone are his feelings of weakness and powerlessness. When he finally gets his revenge on Rumplestiltskin, the old man will know his pain. He took Milah's life and now Hook will return the favor.

Though to accomplish his mission, Hook must escape the Enchanted Forest. The demon tells him that the former Dark One is not in this realm. Instead, he resides in the Land Without Magic. After he kills Merlin, the demon promises to show him the way to find Rumplestiltskin.

As Hook saunters down the hill, he notices that he no longer hears the haunting voice of the woman. The quiet voice no longer whispers pleas into his heart. Despite his hatred for the woman, he misses hearing her amidst the voices that plague his mind. She was a breath of fresh air or a spring of water. Though he never admits it to the demon, Hook actually wishes the voice would remain in his heart.

"We are almost there," the demon hisses. "The field is just above the ridge."

He is so close, so close to having everything he desires. All the Dark One wants to do is revel in the sound of his hook sinking into Rumplestiltskin's chest. Milah will finally rest in peace and know that though her lover failed her once, he refuses to let it happen ever again.

The voices in his head tell him that if he kills the old wizard, gets his revenge, and embraces the darkness, he learn to have the power that resurrects the dead. Oh how Hook wishes it to be true. If he could, he would bring Milah back and would take her to any corner of the world that she wants. That would be the day he would finally have it all—his happy ending.

But Hook's hopes become momentarily dashed when he discovers that the Knights of Camelots surround the secluded field. Apparently, the word of his presence spreads quickly throughout the land. This is not the easy, quick process Hook longs for. Nevertheless, he grasps at his revenge and will not delay in achieving it. The pirate creeps down the hill, ready to pounce and attack any of the guards who stand in his way.

The tree, covered in golden leaves that sparkle in the sunlight, is only meters away from him. Everything is within in his grasp, Hook just wants to finish this quickly. He refuses to hear pitiful pleas or meet any resistance. He approaches the guard, ready to rip out and crush his heart and continue to the tree. Finally, the moment has come. As he lunges for the knight, something unexpectedly happens.

A force pulls him away from the knight. _No! What is this?!_ Hook wonders. Despite using all of his powers to resist, the force compels him to teleport, but to where?

When the Dark One lands at his new destination, it only takes a moment for him to notice that the tree and field are nowhere in sight. Instead, he stands in front of a worn down and shabby structure. Obviously, the house comes from another realm. But why?

Hook's eyes dart in every direction. What called him here? _Who_ called him here? Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a figure staring at him. Thinking it could be the demon, he shifts his gaze and surprisingly finds a brown-haired female with her eyes locked on him. A shiny object in her hand momentarily blinds him.

 _His dagger_

He should've known. During his quest for revenge and thirst for power, Hook neglects to remember the fact that the dagger is the one thing that subdues him. As long as someone retains power or control over him, Hook will never complete his mission and never enact his revenge. Unless the dagger returns to his possession, his happy ending remains in jeopardy. Though the woman's face looks as solid as a stone, Hook intimidates her to steal back the weapon.

"Hand it over, love," the Dark One demands.

"Not a chance," Lily answers.

Hook takes a step towards her. "The asking was me being a gentleman. Now, my dagger, if you please."

"Don't come any closer!" she warns.

It is a command, but for some reason, the force that compels him to obey no longer affects Hook. He guesses that as he closes in on the weapon, his power overcomes its effects. A large grin adorns the pirate's features. Hook takes a giant leap forward, ready to delight in squeezing and crushing the girl's heart.

"I said stay back!"

The fear that lurks beneath her orbs causes the Dark One to laugh mercilessly. "It seems to me, love, that your weapon is useless against me and my powers."

"That—that can't be."

"Oh but it is! And now—I'm going to make you pay for trying to overpower me."

But before the Dark One gets his chance to rip the woman's heart out, the maiden kicks him in the face and knocks him to the ground. He groans in pain and his rage ignites. When he regains his senses, he sees the woman running away.

"Oh no you don't!" he bellows.

With the whip of his hand, he hurls the woman backward and watches her crash to the ground with a sickening thud. The maiden screams in pain and though she tries, she cannot escape his grasp. In her daze of confusion, the Dark One gains the upper hand and pounces on top of the weakling.

"I'll take that!" Hook smiles, snatching the dagger from her hand and tossing it out of her reach. He watches the fear grow in her eyes. "Normally—I do more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back, but because you stopped me and deterred me from my quest, you've left me no choice but to kill you."

"Let me go!"

"Let me go!" Hook mocks her. "Please let me go, oh great and mighty Dark One!" Following his taunting with anger, he leans down and whispers, "Not in a million years."

This weakling amuses Hook with her silly game. He thinks of how stupid she is to believe that she had the power to control the him. Perhaps Killian Jones would've obeyed the dagger, but not he, not the Dark One. No one will ever overpower him or take away his revenge. As his power grows, he will see to that. As Hook maliciously laughs he meets the woman's saliva that she flings onto his face. Her sticky fluid ignites his anger.

"That's it!" he yells.

With one fell swoop, Hook tears the woman's heart out of her chest as she shrieks in pain. Oh how he revels in the joy that her scream gives him. He knows her death will send a message to all of the realms that no one, no one will ever stop the Dark One. With all of his strength, Hook grits his teeth and squeezes the heart as tight as possible. It should take only a second, just like the rest of them. But to his surprise, he does not crush it. No matter how much power he puts into it, the heart never turns to dust in his fingers.

"What is happening?!" he screams, turning to the weakling. "Why won't you die?! Why can't I kill you?!"

"Because I commanded you not to!"

Hook's head pivots to see another woman emerge from the house. He sits frozen in shock. It is the voice, _her_ voice. In horror, he watches as the blond-haired woman inches down the stairs, holding the _real_ dagger. Her features stay stone cold, but they cannot hide the emotion hiding behind the brim of her eyes.

"Give me the heart," she orders. Despite Hook's wishes to resist, he places the heart into the woman's hand. "Now let her go."

Crestfallen, the Dark One stands up and endures the pain of watching his prey squirm away. The weakling quickly finds her footing and rushes to the woman's side.

"You will not hurt or kill either one of us."

The woman lowers the dagger and pushes the scarlet heart back into the weakling's chest. To see her still alive leaves the pirate in anguish. How dare the two of them withhold him from enacting his revenge! Nonetheless, his heart stays set on his quest, and no matter how long it takes, he will finish it.

"You may be able to control me now, _Witch._ But just you wait," Hook sneers. "Cause when I get my hands on that dagger, the moment it leaves your sight, I will crush your heart faster than you can say 'aye'."

He sees the poker face on the woman's features threatening to crumble. She shakes her head with disbelief. "Killian, what's happened to you?"

 _Killian_

It is that name, that wretched name that belongs to a weak and powerless man. It is the only thing Hook possesses of the man he used to be. But that man is someone he never wants to go back to. That man tried to be the hero and save the people that he loved, but he received nothing but ridicule and heartache in return.

Yet, he knows he rarely used that name. He only ever gave a handful of people permission to use it. But not one of those people stands before him.

"How dare you use that name!" he shouts. "Who are you to think you can call me by that wretched name?"

Unexpectedly, Hook finds the woman's facade shatter in front of him. She stares at him, with a single tear slipping down her cheek.

"Don't you know Killian? It's me—Emma."

* * *

 _A/N: Dun dun dah! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story to be alerted about updates! Any reviews or critique are welcomed and appreciated. Until next time!_

 _-C.M. Singer:)_


	6. Understanding

_A/N: Hi Everyone! I hope you are all having a great week! I just wanted to take a quick moment to say thank you for the support I have received from the last chapter. As always, please don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story so you can be alerted for updates. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please excuse any grammar errors. Afterwards, I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, and suggestions that can help to make this story better. Well...enough about me. Here we go….Chapter Six!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned anything from OUAT, I'd probably be living in Disney World :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

As a child, Emma Swan longed for the day when she would have a family and finally feel like she belonged. The countless changes in addresses, the numerous foster homes and families failed to ever give her a sense of home. She spent many nights praying that one day, things would be different.

That hope for change and for a happy ending is what causes Emma to run. All of her life, she continues to run away from her past, trying to forget the taunting, the lies, the crime, and the broken relationships that leave their scars on her. But after 28 years, Emma resigned herself to the fact that she was alone. But all of that changed when a little boy knocked on her door and led her to a little town in Maine. After breaking the curse, it wasn't long before she met someone else who began to tear open those old wounds.

From the moment she found Killian Jones under a plank of wood, Emma's walls began tumbling down. A light, something she never felt before, began to shine in her life. For the first time in years, Henry, her parents, and Killian helped her find what it means to love and be loved.

" _Why are you so scared of staying? I think it's because you can see a future here, a happy one."_

" _Let me guess—with you?"_

Emma repressed her feelings for the pirate and his gifts of worth and love then, but now, she wants that future. She is ready to stop running. She wants to find and enjoy her happy ending with the man she loves. There is just one problem.

Killian Jones, the man she loves, doesn't even remember she exists.

"Emma? Emma who?" he asks. "Answer me!

"Emma Swan," she answers, her heart shattering.

"Wait a minute—I know that name," Hook realizes. For a moment, Emma's spirits rise only to fall at the Dark One's rage. His squinting sapphires send shockwaves into Emma's system when he sneers, "You're the Swan girl who left me to die!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I helped you get back to your son and what did I get in return? You chained me up and left me to die at the hands of the angry giant!"

"Killian—"

"No! Stop using that name!" Hook shouts. "Whoever you think I am, well, I'm not!"

"I didn't leave you to die. I—"

"What? You chained me up because you liked me? How romantic."

"That was a long time ago!" Emma says, clearly shaken by Killian's demeanor.

She knows the darkness is the echo behind his words. It twists his mind and tells him countless lies about her. It startles the Savior that the pirate seems to be unable to remember the past two years. Emma tries to be brave, desperate to see what Belle saw in Gold when he was the Dark One. But staring at the man she loves and seeing nothing but darkness and hate in his eyes feels like agony.

"For me— _Witch_ , it was yesterday."

Lily stands quietly situated next to Emma, but realizing the kind of torment the pirate puts Emma through, she becomes impatient.

"Okay, that's enough!" Lily decides. Before Emma realizes it, Maleficent daughter's swipes the dagger from her hand and aims it at the pirate. "Okay, Dark One. Go inside, stay there, and be quiet."

Instantly, Hook's lips seal themselves shut and he reluctantly retreats into the structure. As he saunters by Emma, he flashes a devilish smile. His smirk kicks the wind out of Emma.

"Lily!" she groans. "Why did you do that?!"

"You can thank me, later," her friend replies. "We need to talk."

Taking Emma by the arm, Lily leads her inside the house. As they head towards the back rooms, Emma steals a glance at Hook twisting his attached weapon and giving her a wink. He accomplishes getting under her skin and seems to indulge himself in the feeling. She tries to hide the pain her features portray from the Dark One.

When Lily reaches the bathroom, she drags Emma inside and slams the door shut. When she clicks the lock, she hands Emma the dagger.

"Here, you can have it back. And next time, could you stop your pirate before he rips out my heart?"

"Lily, I had to know."

"What? That he's capable of killing me? Because the the burning in my chest and the bruises on my back prove that."

"No, I needed to whether or not that he actually would. I needed to see what the darkness did to him."

"Well it did a number on him. He hates you."

"That's not Killian," Emma responds, wiping her tears. "It can't be. I just don't understand. Why doesn't he remember me?"

"I told you, Emma. The darkness affects people differently."

"But it's strange," she says. "It seems like he can't remember the past two years or any of his time in Storybrooke."

"Well, at least we know he can't get to Merlin with us holding his dagger. We can control him and make sure he won't hurt anyone."

"No, I don't want to use the dagger on him unless it's necessary."

"Why?" Lily questions. "So you can be bullied by him? He just manipulated you out there. A minute longer and you would've melted into a puddle of tears. Do you think the moment he opens his mouth that he's going to stop? Right now, he will do anything to get the dagger. So, please, tell me why you think it's a good idea to not use it—"

"I don't know!" Emma responds, before calming herself down. "I just—I want to believe that the Killian I know is still in there."

The Savior leans her weight against the vanity. Her breaths become shallow as she attempts to calm herself. In the mirror her tough persona and exterior deteriorate before her very eyes. She hates how the Dark One chisels away her impenetrable armor, her protection from hurt and pain, one piece at a time.

Lily, the last person Emma expects to even care, grabs her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Emma, listen to me. You have got to pull yourself together. You cannot fall apart because that is exactly what Hook wants, what the darkness wants."

"He doesn't even remember me," Emma mumbles, staring into mirror. "After everything we've been through, he only sees me as the girl who left him at the top of a beanstalk."

Lily grips Emma's shoulders and shakes her, saying, "Then make him remember you, the woman he loves."

"How?"

"I don't know," Lily responds, shaking her head. "I don't know."

* * *

Some days, Regina Mills wishes that Storybrooke stayed under the Dark Curse. During that time period, everything remained under her control. She stuck her hand in everything, keeping the town quiet and peaceful.

She created the perfect place to raise her son and keep him safe. There were no evil authors, wicked witches, frozen ice walls, and any spells involving time travel. But most of all, she never dealt with the Dark One.

But those days are a distant memory. Between juggling her troubles with Zelena, her relationship with Robin, watching out for Henry, and now having Maleficent screaming in her face, Regina just tries to hold herself together.

"Maleficent—please calm down," Snow begs.

"Calm down?! It was your daughter who started this in the first place!"

"Hey!" David shouts. "Do not talk about our daughter that way!"

"Well it was—"

"Quiet!" Regina cries. "All of you! None of this fighting is going to help us get to Emma _or_ Lily."

"She's right," Snow realizes. "If we spend all of our time arguing, we're never going to reach Merlin in time."

"Thank you," Regina nods. "Now, instead of bickering, we should work on getting to them."

"And how are we going to do that?" David asks. "Emma just took our only guaranteed way to Merlin."

"Regina, can you think of anything else we could use besides the wand?" Snow asks. "A spell? A potion?"

"Like those would be any help!" Maleficent scoffs. "You need a portal, not a potion. I may have been trapped below the clocktower for many years, but from what I've seen, it's not like there are any magic bean farms around here."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, we're trying to find another way, one that doesn't need to be grown from a seed."

"Good luck with that," Maleficent frowns.

Her reaction causes Regina's inner anger to boil. "Like you have a better idea."

"Actually, I do."

"Really?"

"Oh please Regina, are you that rusty with your magic? I suppose the alternate reality did mess you heroes up."

"What is that supposed to mean, Maleficent?"

The former Queen of darkness' eyes roll. "Well if you don't have the wand, there are other ways to get across. Regina, didn't you ever keep a pair of magical slippers for a rainy day?"

"I'm afraid when I went to Magic-Mart they were all gone," Regina answers, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Such a pity," Maleficent responds. "Cause not only do magical slippers cross realms, anyone wearing them can also take the people holding their hands."

"Regina can you make some?" David asks.

"Only the elves make the special shoes," the sorceress explains. "They rarely show themselves, but once, they helped the Shoemaker make a few pairs of magical slippers that could transport a person to any realm."

"I don't remember ever seeing elves registered in the census records," David notes. "Mary Margaret and I searched through them a couple of months ago when we tried to locate Anna of Arendelle."

"That's because they're mostly extinct," she explains. "If there are any elves left, they are likely in the Enchanted Forest. But the slippers could be here."

"Who would have them?"

"I think I know," Regina says, catching everyone's attention. "Zelena, she would have them."

"But why?" Snow questions. "If she has them, why wouldn't she have used them to leave Storybrooke?"

"Because of the magical cuff," Henry realizes. "Her magic must be tied to the shoes. She's been locked up since the moment you came back from New York. Without her magic, she can't go anywhere."

"Then we need to find them," the former princess declares.

"Alright," David says. "We'll take Henry and search her farmhouse."

"But David, she hasn't been there in weeks."

"It's worth a shot," he replies. Not wanting to waste any time, David takes his wife by the hand before he heads back to their pick-up truck. Henry shoots a glance at his mother, questioning where her head is.

"Go ahead, Henry," she tells him. "Call me if you find anything."

"Thanks Mom," he smiles, stealing a quick hug before he chases after his grandparents.

Regina watches as the Charmings leave to find the slippers. Before long, the crowd of spectators disperse and return to their normal lives. How Regina envies them.

Everytime she blinks, it seems like chaos ensues. Things keep getting more and more complicated. First they rescued Gold, then they temporarily subdued darkness, now they must stop Hook, find a way to free Merlin, and t get some magical slippers. Her head constantly spins. Already exhausted, Regina knows that the day is not over yet.

"The shoes are not at the farmhouse."

The Mayor perks up and turns around to discover Maleficent still standing by the empty lot. "Oh great! I'm left with Mrs. Optimistic."

"I'd say I'm more of a realist."

"Could've fooled me," Regina says, her eyes rolling.

"I'm just trying to help."

"But I don't want your help! None of us do! We've wasted precious time dealing with arguments that you started. All you're good for is creating more tension."

"Well, you wouldn't have to worry about me if it wasn't for Miss Swan!" Maleficent barks.

"Oh here we go," Regina's eyes roll.

"I literally just found my daughter, only to have us both be thrown into some psychopath's twisted reality. I spent my entire time in human form trying to find her. Now, just when I get her back, she's gone. Do you know what that feels like? To find your child only to lose him again?!"

Regina's mind travels back to her memories of saying goodbye to Henry. When Pan's Curse hit just after reuniting with him, a piece of her died when she let Henry go. She nearly put herself in a sleeping curse just to rid herself of the torturous pain.

"So—forgive me if I am just a little upset that my daughter is gone and I cannot get to her."

Regina stares at the empty lot. Though she and Maleficent may never fully understand one another, they both share a love for their children.

"I'm sorry," Regina says. "I do know what losing a child feels like, but there are bigger things at play here. Now, I will do everything in my power to help you find your daughter, but stopping the Dark One is my first priority."

"Well you're not going to do that by standing here or looking for the slippers in an old farmhouse."

"Why are you so sure they are not at the farmhouse?" Regina asks.

"Because Lily told me that your sister lived in New York for over six weeks. Regina, do you really think she would've left that kind of magic in Storybrooke? Would you?"

As much as talking to Maleficent makes her toes curl, Regina admits that she has a point. She can't believe it comes to this. For now, Maleficent and Regina remain on the same side, only because they both have people they care about trapped in another realm.

Regina maintains her focus to get to Emma. She knows that Emma is strong, but silently fears that her feelings for Hook may be the Savior's undoing. If fate switched their places, Regina doesn't think she could kill Robin to protect everyone else.

No matter what it takes, she must get to Emma. Though she doesn't care for Hook, she owes him, and Regina hates owing people. He inadvertently saved her from the darkness.

Knowing that she spent years indulging in her dark desires, Regina understands and despises the power of the darkness. While it may not seem so in the midst of it, she knows that the darkness never satisfies. It never brings a person their happy ending, only pain and a lifetime of hurt.

"We need to talk to Zelena."

"Oh, I agree," Maleficent answers. "But being something of a witch, myself, I know that getting your answers from her will cost you."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

As nightfall casts its shadow over Camelot, a mounting pressure falls on Emma. To her, the Apprentice's house slowly caves in on her. She spent the last several hours trying to assuage her panic and combing through the Apprentice's collection of books. She needs something, _anything_ to help her free Merlin.

As she reads, Lily stands guard in the living room with Hook while Emma supposedly sleeps. Lily volunteered to take the first watch because Emma refuses to look at the Dark One as long as she can help it. She doesn't want him to see her in her weakened and emotional state.

Why can she not retreat into herself? Why can she not tell herself that the man that lounges on the sofa in the living room is just another criminal who skipped bail? She spent many nights in the same room with her criminals and listened their vocabulary of harsh words and curses intended for her. Their words hurt at first, but she eventually learned to tune them out. So why can she not do that now?

" _You're the Swan girl who left me to die!"_

How hilariously cruel it is that Killian only remembers her chaining him up at the top of the beanstalk. What he cannot understand is why she left him there. If she knew the giant intended to murder Killian when she left the fortress, the Savior never would've left him.

" _I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you."_

Emma remembers when she first met Killian Jones, her first observations surmised that he was an arrogant, insolent, and flirtatious pirate who only wanted to take advantage of her. He seemed to be a drunkard who only cared about getting his precious revenge.

But she was wrong.

There were hints of the man Killian Jones used to be before the Dark One took his love. He saved Aurora's heart, he came back with the bean and traveled with her to Neverland to save Henry. She hesitated, but eventually decided to let the pirate pursue her. Everyday since then, Killian proves to her more and more that he is not the notorious pirate she thought he was. Instead, he is a man who cares about her and loves her.

" _I'm a fan of every part of you."_

She tries to be like Belle. She wants to see the man behind the beast. She wants to look past the hate in Hook's eyes and forget how much pleasure he took f when he prepared to kill Lily. She wants to find Killian, but it is so hard. Part of her wonders if she reached him in time to save the man she loves. Is she too late? Did the darkness steal every part of the man who breaks down her walls?

Unlike her parents, hope is not her first inclination. It comes from being let down too many times. But hope remains her greatest weapon. With even the possibility of rescuing Killian from the darkness, she must try. He gave up everything for her, even if he doesn't realize it; and if it comes to it, Emma prepares to do the same.

"Knock, knock," Lily whispers, opening the door to the bedroom. Her eyes roll when she sees the bed still untouched. "Really, Emma?"

"I can't sleep."

"Well, neither can our pirate," Lily states. "He looks exhausted, but he didn't even try to sleep."

"Did he say anything?"

"Nope."

Emma's eyes narrow. "Did you take back the command?"

"Nope."

"Lily!"

"Look," she says, "Unless he planned on whispering sweet nothings into my ear, I didn't want to listen. So, go ahead. Be my guest and open his mouth and let him hurl more insults at you. After all, he's yours for the next five hours."

"Thanks," Emma responds, grabbing the dagger and a book before heading out to meet her captain. "Sweet dreams," she calls out.

Gearing up for round two of Savior versus Dark One, Emma brushes a lock of her hair back behind her ear and sets her features until they are solid. No matter what he tries, Emma will not let the Dark One rattle her. Being in the same room with Killian, but not having him really there, seems to be a battle in itself. Emma hopes that the time will pass quickly before it is Lily's turn.

By this time of evening, the house turns dark. Because the cyclone ripped the house from its foundation, there is no electricity. However, Emma spies a glowing light at the end of the hall, indicating Lily already lit some candles. When she rounds the corner, the pirate stares at her.

His cold countenance becomes Emma's new normal. Without his voice or his bottle of rum, Hook sits bored out of his mind. Emma crashes onto a nearby chair and peers over to him. If she can't talk to Killian, she prefers, like Lily, to enjoy the harmonious music of the night. But in her heart, she knows that if there is any chance of reaching him, she must let him see that she is not the enemy. Reluctantly, the Savior pulls out the dagger from her pocket.

"You can talk, now."

Hook's jaw immediately loosens as he rubs his face. Being unable to speak for so long tortures him. Emma knows it was not fair for Lily to not lift her command. The aftermath of her decision only creates more tension between the prisoner and his guard.

"Do you want me to do anything else, Witch?"

 _Oh joy_ , Emma thinks. While Lily gets to sleep, Emma receives all of Hook's remarks and jeers like a personal concert. She resolves to stay strong, telling herself that the Dark One is just another one of her drunk criminals who doesn't know what he says. Her only problem is that it's Hook, with a sea of attitude.

"I never wanted to use it," Emma says as she faces Hook, holding his dagger. "Just so you know."

"Aye, but you did."

"Because you have to stop hurting people!"

"How do you know that?" he sneers.

"Because every time you crush a person's heart," Emma answers. "I feel it. My body shakes and I experience a pain that I would say is worse than death."

"You know nothing about pain, Witch."

His words sting. If there is one thing Emma knows more than anything in her life, it is pain. Pain watched every couple graze over her and pick a younger girl to adopt. Pain saw the look on the faces of her foster parents, knowing that no matter what she did, they would never see her as their own daughter. All of her broken relationships, time spent in jail, and giving up her son are moments in her life defined by pain. But perhaps the worst pain of all comes from watching Killian die and knowing that even though she is the Savior, she could not bring him back.

She wants to scream and make him understand. She wants to reach through the darkness and pull out the man she gives her heart to. She wants to call him back to the light, but with every step she takes, he slips further away.

Emma rises from the chair and walks over to him. Her command for him to not harm her remains, but her muscles tighten. Despite what her gut tells her, she chooses to reach out her hand.

"Can I have your hook?"

"What for? So you can kill me?" he snickers. "Go ahead—try."

Emma knows he exasperates her on purpose. The darkness inside of him wants to break her. It knows that Killian is her downfall. She tries to forget that this is the man that she loves. She tries to pretend that he is not here, but she fears her imagination will become her reality.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it by now."

"Who says you won't?" he remarks.

Emma scowls, but still keeps her hand out. "Look, do you want to keep that dried blood on it or would you like me to clean it?"

Her offer surprises Hook and he studies her features to detect honesty. The voices in his head tell Hook that she is a witch and not to be trusted. Giving her any piece of a foothold threatens to diminish his quest.

Yet, as his gaze locks onto hers, he finds her honesty. It startles him that unlike the weakling, Emma doesn't give him a command. Because of this, something tells him to let go and risk it.

"Fine," he mumbles, unlocking his hook and placing it in her hand.

The Dark One's stare doesn't leave his precious steel as Emma ambles into the kitchen. She tiptoes around the shards of glass and spilled food across the floor to open the refrigerator. There is no running water. Fortunately, Emma discovers a couple of water bottles on the refrigerator's shelf. Though they won't last long, Emma knows that it will be more than enough to survive until daylight.

Emma examines the hook and notices for the first time, it is not the like Killian's shiny silver that gleams against the light posts of Storybrooke. Instead, its ugly shade of black makes Emma's toes squirm. Quickly, she pours some water onto it and wipes it with a kitchen towel. To her dismay, the Savior finds more remnants of blood on it than she hoped. She imagines the horrifying final moments and sensations of Hook's victims as he ended their lives.

Emma's heart aches, reciprocating the feelings of powerlessness that she endured after coming back from Isaac's twisted reality. Now that time seems like a distant memory.

When she scrubs the hook until no more stains come off of it, Emma walks back into the living room to find the pirate still watching her every move. The Savior proceeds to set down the hook and unscrew the lid of the water bottle she lays next to him.

"I'm not thirsty," he mumbles, snatching his hook and placing it back in its holster.

"Your cracked lips say otherwise."

Hook licks his lips to find that they are in fact, dry. As Emma plops down on the chair and sprawls her legs out, he takes small sips of the water to quench his parched throat. They both fall silent as the wind howls and Hook downs the refreshment.

As the liquid slips down his throat, Hook remains perplexed by this woman. Everything about her seems so familiar, but he can't remember anything. He knows that the darkness clouds his memory, but why? Was it to prevent him from knowing her because he cares about her?

Suddenly, Hook senses a familiar presence. When the Dark One looks up, he finds his demon sitting at the end of the couch.

"Where have you been?" Hook asks.

"Around," it answers.

"Why can't I remember her?"

"Because she abandoned you on the beanstalk."

"No," Hook responds, shaking his head. "There is something familiar about her. The way she moves, the way she acts, it's like—I've seen it before."

"Why do you even care?"

"I need to know."

"Perhaps, she seems familiar because you are recalling a memory. You did waste some of your time trying to help her get back to her son."

"But that was only for like two days. Something's different—I feel it."

"You're imagining things—"

"No!" Hook shouts. "Stop lying to me! Why can't I remember her? Clearly, we must know each other for more than just two bloody days."

The demon grows annoyed with Hook's resistance. The pirate discovers his companion's displeasure as his lungs constrict and a force coils around his neck. The darkness will not let him go. Its power over him remains.

"You listen to me," the demon hisses. "You remember as much as you do because it is for your wellbeing and protection. Your days beyond the beanstalk were filled with disappointment and pain. This woman doesn't care about you. She doesn't even trust you. If she did, she would give you your dagger."

"Well—she—" Hook gasps between his quick breaths. The demon does not lessen his grip on the pirate's neck. The darkness cannot kill him, but aims to inflict agonizing pain.

"Oh don't give me any of that kind of talk! You think she actually loves you? Only your precious Milah ever did. Oh if she could see you now—"

"No! I don't want—to hear—anymore about my failures. Let—me—go!"

"You are such a pitiful soul."

"Stop!" Hook screams. "I—want to—remember! I'm not—your—puppet!"

"Oh, just you wait—" the demon sneers.

"Killian!" a voice calls out.

It is distant, but progressively becomes louder. A force trembles through his bones as the darkness blinds him. Finally, the pain and darkness become too much.

"No!"

The Dark One's eyes shoot open to find his hook reaching for the Savior's neck. His sharp point closes in on her skin, but a force jerks him back onto the armrest, preventing him from hurting her. Beads of sweat drip down his face. He sees that the Swan girl leans over him, gripping his shoulders. As he lowers his hand, he sees it violently shaking.

"Hey, hey, hey," Emma says, trying to comfort him. "It's okay."

Hook detects the concern in her eyes, which bewilders him. Though the demon tells him otherwise, in this moment, it seems like the woman actually cares.

"Where is he?!" Hook questions, his eyes darting in every direction.

"Who?"

"The demon," the pirate answers. "He was right next to me."

"There's no one here," the Savior assures him. "You had a bad dream."

"How long was I asleep?" he pants, trying to catch his breath.

"You dozed off about an hour ago," she replies. "No one's been in here but me. You're safe."

Hook feels his muscles relax at the statement. Upon further inspection, he finds the woman's jacket draped over him, though a slight chill thickens the air and the woman looks awfully cold.

"Why is your jacket over me?"

"Because you were shivering, while you slept," Emma answers. She places the palm of her hand on his forehead. A cool sensation pulses through Hook's body at her touch. It seems strangely familiar. "You're burning up."

"You're freezing," he remarks.

"I'll be fine," Emma responds, rubbing her arms to create friction and warmth. "I've been worse."

Though it keeps him warm, Hook repulses the gesture. He wants no one's help, and certainly not any from this woman. He casts the article of clothing to the ground.

"I don't want your jacket."

"It's not mine," Emma replies, immediately picking it up off the floor and sifting its leather between her fingers.

The Dark One gives her a puzzled look. "Then whose is it?"

"It's yours."

His sapphires widen at her words. Instantly, he snatches the jacket from Emma and sifts it in his hands. Its texture resembles his captain's coat As he brings it to his face, he inhales the aroma of sea salt and rum. It smells like as if he stands upon the decks of the Jolly Roger and stares out at the open sea. It is a place that he now realizes how much he misses.

"You wore that for our first date," Emma tells him. "Up to that point, you always wore your trenchcoat and pirate outfit. At one point, I thought you'd never get out of it. You proved me wrong that night when you showed up wearing this, holding a rose in your hand."

Every fiber in Hook's body fights the darkness' urge to shout at her. It couldn't be true. He actually dated the woman who tried to kill him? He felt an attraction to her when they first met, but to him, she was just a blond distraction. She dashed any potential of a relationship when she betrayed him. So why do her words seem so genuine? And how could he bring himself to love another woman and forget Milah? The darkness wants him to cut her off, but for some reason, Hook just listens and says nothing.

"We went out to Tony's for dinner," Emma continues. "I remember being so happy that it wasn't Granny's for once. Of course I—"

"What did you wear?"

It comes out of nowhere, leaving Emma surprised. There is no hostility, no anger buried in his tone. For a brief moment, it is as if Killian calls out to her, asking the Savior to help him remember. A small grin decorates her features.

"I wore a soft pink dress; knee length, with a pair of matching heels. I knew it was a terrible idea because that night was freezing cold, but I—I wore it because I thought you would like the color."

Hook says nothing. Every passing moment, a small part of him begins to place his trust in Emma. Millions of questions run through his head. He knows the darkness and the demon lie to him, but remains unsure to what extent.

There so many pieces of the puzzle he questions. If the woman left him on the beanstalk, what says she won't do it again? Maybe the darkness hides the truth in order to prevent him from enduring more pain. Perhaps this woman really is a distraction, trying to lure him away from his quest.

But whatever is the truth, Hook cannot think about it right now. With every passing moment, the air turns to ice in his veins. Emma sees the pirate's cheeks turn white. She cannot recall the last time she saw him in such a state.

Desperate to alleviate the symptoms, she tries to use her magic to heal him, but begins to feel the thrashing pain of the darkness. Emma realizes that the darkness inside of Hook attacks him. Helplessly, she lets go and watches as his condition deteriorates.

Hook begins to shake uncontrollably. Moments later, he turns onto his side and vomits. Afterwards, the strange symptoms leave him gasping for air.

"Please—please hang on."

Emma knows that because of the darkness within him, Hook is immortal, but his illness horrifies her. She finds herself preventing the pirate from falling off of the sofa. In her arms, she feels his body growing weaker. What happens next burns itself into her memory forever.

Her captain's crystal blue irises disappear under a pool of black sludge as he begins to convulse in Emma's arms and foam at the mouth. The darkness tortures him, and Emma can no longer stand the sight of it. She feels Killian slipping away from her, and she cannot let that happen, not again. A glowing light illuminates the room as Emma transfers some of her magic into Hook, disregarding the level of pain she endures.

Her pulse races as the sensation vibrates through her body. The darkness wants her to leave it alone, but Emma does not waver. She ignores the pain and focuses on healing the pirate. This is not just another half-drunk man sleeping in her hotel room. He is not another guilty criminal. Somewhere in the Dark One, is Killian entrapped. That man is her future, a happy future, and she refuses to let the darkness take it away.

After an eternal hell, the Dark One stops convulsing and goes limp in Emma's arms. His eyes stay closed as her lungs remember how to breathe. The ordeal leaves her exhausted and knowing that she cannot keep fighting the darkness this way. Though she is the Savior, she cannot withstand the darkness' power forever. But for now, as long as Killian lives, that is all that matters. As Emma shakes him to wake him up, the pirate does not respond.

"Hook? Come on, wake up. Hook?"

"Emma?" The Savior glances over her shoulder to find Lily standing over her. "What happened?"

"It's the darkness," she explains. "I don't know what happened, but he just—spiked a fever, became pale and started convulsing. I think this has something to do with the darkness."

"Is he okay?" Lily asks.

"No—I think he's unconscious. And he's burning up."

"I'll—I'll go get a towel and clean this up," Lily volunteers, gesturing to the vomit on the ground.

"Good idea," Emma nods as she watches Lily head back to the bathroom. "Look in the bathroom for some pain killers! They might bring his fever down."

The whole time, she cradles the pirate in her arms and doesn't let him go. To calm herself, she tousles his hair and strokes his back.

Silently, Emma wonders if the darkness attacked him because he fought it. Did he do something wrong? Did he try to remember? She can't ask him, but ponders what thoughts flood his mind. Despite the nightmare and trauma he endured, Emma takes it as a sign. Maybe Belle is right. Maybe the darkness doesn't have a firm hold on the pirate. Hook remains trapped in the abyss of his mind, but Emma hopes that Killian is still in there, hanging on.

Her hope dangles on a thread, but Emma still believes in her captain. If he is in there, inside pure evil and hatred, she must let him know that she is here, fighting for him. Emma leans in and what she whispers into her pirate's ear.

" _Killian, come back to me."_

* * *

 _A/N: I seriously love that line! Well, Chapter Six is complete! I know it was a little longer than usual, but I wanted to give you some more story because I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. Any reviews or critique are appreciated and welcomed. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story! Next chapter we get to see Zelena and possibly some Camelot characters. Will Killian wake up and remember Emma? Stay tuned and find out! Until next time!_

 _-C.M. Singer :)_


	7. Reason

_A/N:_ _Hi Everyone! I hope you are all having a great weekend! Exciting things have happened since the last chapter and I wanted to bring you all up to speed. First of all, I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story since my last update! I love hearing your encouraging words and wonderful critique that help make this story even better! Also, I have a Beta! I want to give a warm welcome to_ _ **Shiloh Grace**_ _who will personally be helping me improve this story immensely! She's awesome and I cannot wait for you guys to see what we have planned. Please give her some love and go check out her Beauty and the Beast story! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please excuse any grammar errors. Also, don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story so you can know when I update! Alright, here we go-Chapter 7!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned anything from OUAT, I wouldn't have to go to college and take summer classes. ;-)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

"He's getting worse, Emma."

Dawn breaks, but the Savior watches as Hook's condition remains stifled. Since his seizure and sudden unconsciousness, Lily and Emma repeatedly place a soaked rag on his forehead. The pirate's trench coat, boots, vests, and other articles of clothing lay sprawled out in a pile on the floor as he rests on the sofa.

The Dark One's fever soars, and Emma fails to bring it down. They ripped apart the house, looking for anything that might help, but to no avail. Though a cool zephyr sweeps through the front door, it does little to improve the pirate's condition.

They have no ice, and doused all of their water supply on the Dark One. Now Emma searches more anything else they could do. What she wouldn't give to have Elsa's ice powers right now.

"He can't die," the Savior mumbles. "He's immortal."

She says those words repeatedly. They keep her mentally stable and anchor her to hope. He should come out of this. Nevertheless, a part of Emma wonders if the darkness intends to keep him in this state forever. If there is one thing she hates more than pain itself, it's watching others endure its agonizing torture.

"There's no doubt he is in a lot of pain," Lily mumbles. "I know he won't die, but what happens if his memory gets worse or he suffers some sort of brain damage? We need to get help—"

"No!" Emma says. "They'd kill him the moment they found him like this."

"So that's it then? We just let him stay like this and hope he comes to?"

Emma's eyes narrow. "You think I like seeing him like this? In pain? I want to save him, but if we get help now, we risk him getting captured or worse. We need to lay low for as long as possible."

"The entire kingdom is looking for him!" Lily reminds her. "Even if we tried, we can't stay like this for long. Sooner or later, they will find us."

"So what do we do?" the Savior asks. "Drag him into Camelot and hope they welcome us?"

"Hook needs help, Emma. We have no idea what the darkness is doing to him. If we don't get him help now, who knows if we will be able to rescue him from its grasp?"

Every fiber in Emma's body fights her heart. Her instinct tells her to stay put and see if Killian turns around. The only people she trusts are either in this room or in Storybrooke. She doesn't know anyone in Camelot, so how can she trust that everything will be alright the moment they reveal themselves?

It's by sheer luck they've been able to hide for this long. They stand guard, but find that only the frogs and crickets seem to be aware of their unexpected arrival. Emma silently wonders if by leaving and traveling to Camelot, they forfeit their element of surprise.

Every time she steals a glance at her Killian, another piece of her heart shatters. Sweat cakes his bare chest and his skin is turns sickly pale. Since observing the pirate's reaction to his nightmare, excruciating images of torture flood Emma's mind at the thought of what the darkness does to him now.

Though he gave very little information, she believes that the demon the pirate described is real. It must be luring him away from the light. She only hopes that her love for him proves strong enough to save him.

He suffers insurmountable pain, and Emma can't let go of the one thought that gnaws at her. He _chose_ this to save her. He chose to absorb all of the darkness and carry its burden so that she didn't have to. She wishes Killian could remember her long enough for her to express her irrefutable love for him. If only she could reach into the depths of his soul and tell him that herself.

"Things would be so much easier if he were someone else," Lily says.

Immediately, the lightbulb in Emma's head goes off. "That's it!"

"What?"

"A glamour spell. Gold used one on me and Killian when we went back in time."

"You went back in time?! When?"

"Long story. But the important thing is, no one knew who we truly were. What if we could do that here?"

Suddenly, Emma detects the sound of horse hooves trotting. Her eyes glare up and discover a shadow growing on the floor and covering the rising sun.

"Someone's outside," Lily whispers.

The hairs on the back of Emma's neck shoot straight up. Her pulse begins to beat rapidly as fear rumbles through her veins. They're not ready, _she's_ not ready for what comes next. The outside world arrives at her doorstep, and Emma feels unprepared to show her hand.

Quietly, the Savior scoots over towards her friend and whispers, "Go outside and stall them."

Lily obeys and swiftly makes her way out the door. When she leaves, Emma acts quickly. In moments, someone will storm through the door, and if they find the Dark One, they will destroy any thread of hope of redeeming Killian.

The Savior never performed a glamour spell before, but she learns fast. She doesn't have time to paint all of the spell's details. All she knows is that she must prevent someone from blowing their cover. To succeed, she arranges his appearance to resemble a man who never stepped foot in Camelot. When the pirate's appearance changes, she quickly switches out his hook for a gloved hand prosthetic. There is no mirror in the house, so Emma prays that her spell works. Otherwise, her future begins to crash down.

* * *

For Regina, the drive to the hospital feels unbearable. From the moment she found her sister squatting in her castle, Zelena stabs her like a thorn in her side. She tried to destroy Regina's life by using a time travel spell and pretending to be Robin's dead wife. Her actions cause an enormous amount of misery for Regina, all because of something the mayor never controlled.

How could she know that Cora chose to keep her and get rid of Zelena? Up until a couple of months ago, Regina didn't even know she had a sister. If Zelena must blame someone, it should be Cora or even Gold for not choosing her to be their poster child. Everyday, her sister continues to ruin her life, and Regina tries to keep it all together.

As much as she wishes Zelena would disappear, it is not possible. Because she carries Robin's child, she wiggles her presence into Regina's romance. She earns the right to be the mother to Robin's child, leaving Regina unable to lock her away forever.

Despite her hatred for Zelena and her crimes, Regina knows that she can't take Robin away from the chance to be a part of his child's life. His child needs him. She recalls how her own father was a constant light in her life, even during her darkest days. He loved her despite all of the evil crimes she committed and always protected her, even from herself. She hates to think about how far she could have spiraled into the darkness if her father wasn't there for her.

A part of her envies Zelena. Every time Regina looks at her, it reminds of her greatest regret. More than anything, she wants to give Robin everything he dreams of. It is what he deserves. Though between them, they share Henry and Roland, she knows Robin's secret wish that they could conceive a child of their own. She overheard him talking to Hook about it the other night at Granny's. Her heart breaks, regretting that she ever took the potion that prevents her from having children.

"Are you okay?" Maleficent asks. Regina glances into the front mirror and a single tear escapes her eyelids.

"I'm fine," she replies. "I just want to get this over with."

The car pulls up to Storybrooke's hospital parking lot. After she grabs her keys, Regina quickly exits the car, trying to smile away her tears. She hopes Maleficent doesn't notice, because she refuses to hear a counseling session or another hope speech.

Thankfully, Maleficent doesn't say anything as the women make their way inside. The hospital isn't busy, and thankfully, no one asks them why they are here. As a group, Regina, Robin, Belle, and the Charmings agreed to keep the Dark One secret from everyone else. Until they resolve the issue, they hope to keep the town and its gossip silent.

Upon first glance, she doesn't see Dr. Whale anywhere, despite his responsibilities. She guesses that he hides from his duties in a spare room, tapping into his bottle of whiskey. This causes her to wonder what ever provoked her to make Dr. Frankenstein the only medical professional in the city limits.

At the end of the first floor hallway and by a nurses' station, they approach the psychiatric ward. The word "Exit" brands on the door. Even after Emma broke the Dark Curse, the ward stays fairly empty of psychiatric patients. To Regina's knowledge, only Zelena, Isaac, and King George reside within its walls.

With butterflies in her stomach, she punches in the code and opens the door. The mayor checked on Zelena yesterday, but it took an enormous amount of her willpower to not squirm or let the witch get under her skin. It if were up to her, Regina would lock her in the ward and never look back. But now all of her hopes of reaching Emma and rescuing Merlin in time rest on securing Zelena's help.

"Good morning, ma'am," the on-call nurse greets. "Does she have clearance?"

Regina's peers over her shoulder to find that the woman gestures to Maleficent.

"Yes, she's with me. Tell me, how is my sister?"

"Still refusing to eat your organic produce diet, but otherwise fine," the nurse informs her.

Satisfied with the answer, Regina takes the key and listens to the sound of her heels clicking down the hallway. Her eyes roll as she prepares herself for what comes next. When she turns the key, Regina and Maleficent open the door and find their least favorite witch.

"Gina!" Zelena greets, looking up from her maternity book. "Did you know that my baby is now about the size of a sweet pea? Oh, that's right! You wouldn't know because you've never been pregnant."

The witch from Oz lounges against the thick concrete on a high bench. Her baby bump conceals itself through her loose tank top and yoga pants. Her attire is the only thing that appears comfortable inside the four walls of the prison. While Zelena may not have her magic or her wicked attire, she compensates for it with her attitude and sarcasm.

"Hello Zelena," Regina responds with a sarcastic tone.

"And if it isn't Maleficent! You know, I am such a fan of your sleeping curses."

The smell of bleach permeates Regina's nostrils. The ashen walls and cloudy afternoon make the insipid room darker than normal. The space feels cramped, reminding the former Evil Queen of the fact that she never thought to build a better facility. She certainly never expected the basement of the hospital to house an insane author and her vengeful sister.

"Enough with the games, Zelena. We're here on business."

"On setting me free? I knew you'd eventually come to your senses."

Regina knows that her sister exasperates her on purpose. What she wouldn't give to silence the Wicked Witch once and for all. But she remembers her promise to Henry, and calms herself. Besides, until the child is born, Regina chooses not to risk harm to Zelena and Robin's baby.

"I'm not here to set you free. I need your help."

"Wow!" Zelena laughs. "Things must be truly terrible if the Evil Queen, herself, has to come to me."

"Everything is under control," Maleficent states, with a frozen stare.

"Oh I bet."

Clearly Zelena does not believe a word Maleficent says. Regina knows that the ability to detect one's deception is a trait the sisters share. The witch from Oz takes pleasure in ruffling people's feathers, and her half-sister becomes furious.

"Let me explain why we're here," she says. "We're looking for your pair of magical slippers."

"Who says I've got them?"

"Don't bother lying. I know you have them."

Zelena shuts her book, leans back, and props herself against the brick. Her eyes narrow as she locks her gaze onto her sister. "Theoretically, let's say I did. Why should I give them to you?"

"Because we need them to cross over to Camelot."

"Camelot? Going on a vacation, Sis? You're right to get as far away from that thief as possible. I prefer vacationing in the Emerald City. They have the best spas and—"

"We're not going on vacation," Regina interrupts. "We need the shoes to stop the Dark One."

"Oh really? Well, given the condition of his heart, I thought that old hag, Mr. Gold, would've fallen over dead by now."

"She means the new Dark One," Maleficent interjects.

Zelena's features fill with a gleeful surprise. "What?! Who?"

"Hook—Hook became the Dark One," Regina finally admits.

The Wicked Witch breaks out into laughter. "So now—we have a Dark Pirate. Oh even better! The Dark Hook!"

"Where are the shoes?" the mayor questions.

"You have no idea how much I love the desperation on both of your faces right now!"

"Where are the shoes?!"

"Hidden," Zelena finally seethes. "Somewhere you will never find them."

Tension slices through the room like a knife. The sneer of joy on her sister's face makes Regina shudder. She wishes there was an alternative, but the Wicked Witch is their best chance of reaching Emma and Lily in time.

The anger in Regina's chest boils over. Every minute they waste, Hook comes one step closer to killing Merlin and hurting Emma. It still amazes Regina how much concern she harbors for the Savior. She refuses to let anything happen to her best friend and Henry's mother on her watch.

"What do you want?"

"Well, what are you willing to offer me?"

"A better living situation, and that spell book of Cora's you always wanted. I might even throw in some of Granny's onion rings once in awhile in your diet."

"Really?" Zelena scoffs. "You think an upgrade and some little presents will make me give up the only leverage I have? Those slippers are my ticket out of this horrid place."

"I'm offering you a chance to do the right thing."

"You know, Regina, a lot of villains are happy with who they are. I don't need to help you, and I don't have to."

"Then I guess you leave me no choice. Enjoy the view from your cell, Sis. We'll find the slippers on our own."

Regina starts to leave, but stops in her tracks when Zelena calls out, "Oh I don't think so!"

Ready to explode, Regina turns around to find her sister gleaming. "You may be on top now and have 'everything under control', but sooner than later, I will be out of this cuff. You and I both know that if you don't get to Camelot soon, it will be too late. You should know better than anyone, Regina. The darkness never fails."

As much as she wants to rebuff Zelena's claim, she speaks the truth. Their chance to save Merlin and rescue Hook diminishes the longer they wait. Despite her best judgement, Regina's heels pivot back towards Zelena.

"What's it gonna take?"

"Finally, we are getting somewhere!" the Wicked Witch chuckles. "Well, Sis, first things first. I want this cuff taken off of me. Then, I want your word that when I leave this realm, taking my little munchkin with me, neither you or Robin will ever interfere with me again."

"No," Regina adamantly responds, shaking her head.

"Regina!" Maleficent shouts. "What about my daughter?!"

"So that's why you're here!" Zelena smirks as she turns her features towards the Mayor. "Guess this isn't just about what you want anymore, Gina. Is it?"

"You can't just take the baby away from Robin."

"I can do anything I want! It's my baby and it's my life!"

"You only have that child because you deceived Robin in the most disgusting way imaginable!"

"Regardless, the child is still mine. Do you really think I want my child to grow up and be some hero? Heroes are weak. I'm going to teach my little munchkin how to be wicked."

"The child is also Robin's. And he would never let his child be wicked."

"Then why don't you two lovebirds have a child and make it a hero of your own? Oh that's right! You can't."

"That's it!" Regina roars. Instantly, she grabs Zelena and slams her against the wall. "I am through with being civil!"

"Good," Zelena sneers. "Go ahead. Kill me. Then the location of the shoes dies with me."

"Regina, that's enough!"

"Listen to your little friend, Sis. I'm sure her burn feels far worse than Robin's arrow will be when he finds out you killed the mother of his child."

Regina's fists glow beet red as she clenches Zelena's shoulders. The look of satisfaction in the witch's eyes causes her bones to shudder. Regina wishes to do nothing more than to unleash all of her regrets, all of her anger, and all of her fears in this moment.

She could do it. But if the queen ends it all, she knows it is a double-edged sword. If she kills Zelena, she loses everything and everyone she loves, and that is just what her sister wants. It is the perfect trap.

"Regina—let her go."

Desperate to regain her composure, it takes a moment for Regina's hands to release. When they do, she races into the hallway, unable to endure seeing the smirk that decorates Zelena's face. With her emotions rising in her chest, Regina feels like locking herself in her vault and never coming out.

In the next moment, she hears the lock of the cell click shut. Zelena stays locked up, but Regina feels like the prisoner to her emotions. In the next moment, a hand finds the crest of her shoulder.

"You can't let her get to you, Regina," Maleficent says.

"That's easier said than done."

"We'll find the slippers."

"We're just fooling ourselves. She hid the shoes so we'll never find them. We could tear up this whole town and never even find a clue."

"So what's our alternative? You're just going to give up?"

"No," Regina answers. "Of course not. I—I just don't know what to do."

"Well, I would say the first thing you can do is take a step."

Regina glances at her old friend. "What do you mean?"

"It's a lesson my mother taught me once, when I was a young dragon learning to fly. Our greatest obstacles seem so large and vast. But to conquer them, we must first take a step. If we stay where we are, we will never overcome them and find what we're searching for."

Ever since her curse broke, to Regina, everything seems like one big obstacle. It is an endless cycle of crises, and she just wishes to enjoy her happy ending right now. Though if anyone deserves a life of misery, volunteers to be the first to say it is her.

Maybe this is a form of punishment for her destruction of other people's lives. Regina suffers so many misfortunes that she stops counting. Though she always personifies someone who seems as tough of as nails, she feels like her dam is about to break.

"So what is my first step?"

"How about you start by walking out the door?"

Holding back her tears, Regina composes herself and nods. After handing the keys back off to the nurse, she allows Maleficent to lead the climb back upstairs before she slams the door shut. If only this would be the last time she visits Zelena. To her dismay, Regina knows that sooner than later, she will return.

* * *

As Lily shuts the door and ambles onto the front porch, she greets the sight of a chivalrous knight on horseback. His armor gleams in the sunlight, as his face conceals itself behind his helmet. The man rests proudly atop of his mighty steed. He reminds Lily of the ancient antiques she once observed in a history museum.

Putting the tingling fear in her stomach aside, Lily musters a look of innocence and displays her best faux smile.

"Morning, sir! What brings you all the way out here?"

"I could ask the same of you," he replies. "Miss—"

"Lily. And yours is?"

"That, Miss Lily, is one that will not be given."

"Well that is rude," she responds. "What kind of man hides behind his helmet and refuses to answer a simple question."

"I'm looking for someone, a man in a hood. Have you seen him?"

"Give me your name and I'll answer that question," Lily responds, crossing her arms.

The knight dismounts from his horse and leads it over to the nearby tree. Pressure pulses through Lily's veins as the man approaches her.

"You have a fire, Miss Lily," he chuckles. "Most women in this kingdom do not talk back to a knight and refuse to answer his question."

"Come any closer and I will hurt you," she warns, picking up a nearby stick as her back squishes a column of the house.

The knight stops in his tracks when he sees the amount of distrust in Lily's features. "I'm not going to hurt you, m'lady."

"Then prove it."

Seconds tick by as silence sails through the air. Anxiety swells in Lily's chest. Finally, to her relief, the knight composes himself and proceeds to remove his helmet.

Under his helmet, soft slate features betray the tough exterior he portrays. Lily guesses that the knight is older, but not an elderly knight who sports a draping beard. Instead, his scruff and short curls highlight his youth. Her heart rate slows as she finds a genuine honesty buried within his silver orbs.

"Not what you expected, I see."

"So who are you? Lancelot?"

"A fine guess, Miss Lily. But I'm afraid I no longer work with Lancelot. My name is Sir Kay, a distinguished Knight of the Roundtable, and dear friend of our King."

While Lily finds her apprehension drops, she stays cautious. Even with Emma's magic. Lily knows they can't reveal the Dark One. With the Apprentice's wand and Emma's pistol as their only weapons, their chances of conquering Camelot's armies are small. For now, Lily continues doing her best to gain the trust of the knight.

"It is an honor to meet you, Sir Kay," Lily responds, bowing in respect.

"The pleasure is mine m'lady," he says. "But please, call me, Kay. Now tell me, have you seen the man I described?"

"I haven't seen anyone from around here but you. What's so important about finding him? Did he steal something from your king?"

"Indeed, the many lives of the King's subjects. I've been told he terrorized some nearby settlements not two nights ago. He killed and burned down nearly every village I've encountered. Strangely, it seems the vigilante disappeared overnight."

"That's awful."

"The description that the terrified villagers gave me of him was that he is cold and heartless. But he has a hook for a hand. At least, that's what I've been told."

"Well, I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thank you, m'lady. Now tell me, why do you seek refuge so far away from the kingdom? Most of our villagers prefer to live close to the King's castle or the nearby stream."

"Well, I'm not from around here. My friends and I are—visiting from another land."

"Well, well," the knight responds. "It's not often we get visitors in Camelot. I do hope you haven't run into trouble."

"What? The man in the hood?" Lily questions, doing her best to hide the truth and her restlessness from the knight. "Rest assured sir, we have seen no one."

"I see. May I ask, where are your friends?"

"Inside," Lily answers. "But I advise you not go in there."

"And why not?"

"One of them is very sick."

"Then they need help."

Sir Kay starts to head up the stairs, but Lily reaches out her hand and blocks his path. "No! We're—we're not sure if it's contagious."

"Miss Lily," Sir Kay replies. "I battle beasts of all sorts and survive many wars. I am sure stepping inside will not kill me, now, will it?"

"No, I suppose not."

"You're wouldn't be hiding something or _someone_ from me, would you?"

Lily shakes her head. "No, of course not."

"Then if you will excuse me."

Reluctantly, Lily allows the knight to pass. She hopes that she gave Emma enough time to cast the glamour spell. As Kay storms through the door, he welcomes the sight of Emma hunched over Hook. Lily realizes that the spell works, because when Emma stands up, the man that lays on the couch is no longer Hook.

No longer does the pirate sleep on the couch or his hook and collection of leather litter the floor. Instead, he appears to be an older man, probably a few years older than Emma or herself. He wears modern clothes along with a checkered scarf. Besides them both appearing deathly ill, the scruff and goatee on the man's face are the only features that resemble the notorious pirate. While he may not look like the pirate, the man does favor one other person Lily remembers meeting.

"Lily!" Emma shouts, freeing her from her thoughts. "Would you mind introducing me to your new friend?"

Lily catches the glare of Sir Kay out of the rim of her chocolate eyes. She hates feeling like the knight watches her every move and response. But she keeps her composure and stands strong. Deceiving people is a specialty of Lily's and now she does it once more.

"Oh yeah," she nods. "Sorry. Emma, this is, um, Sir Kay—"

"Knight of the Roundtable, and distinguished member of King Arthur's court," he bows.

"It is an honor to meet you," the Savior replies. "You'll have to excuse me. I would shake your hand, but I don't want you getting sick."

"So this is your friend who you were telling me about, the one who is sick?"

"Yes sir, this is—this is—"

Noticing Lily's distress, Emma jumps in and finishes her sentence.

"Neal. This is my boyfriend, Neal Cassidy."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Hooray! Chapter 7 is complete! By the way, Sir Kay is an actual Knight of the Roundtable! I thought it would be cool to include a new character to make things more interesting. Also, in case anyone was wondering, I'm making time go a little faster in the Camelot realm than in Storybrooke. It's not dramatic, but it helps keep the story going. I really liked writing more about Regina! She's an awesome and complex character that I hope we get to explore in more depth. I hope you liked the chapter and I would appreaciate it if you left me a review! Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already. Next chapter we're going to get some OutlawQueen and maybe even a royal ball! Will Killian wake up? Stay tuned and find out! Until next time!_

 _-C.M. Singer:)_


	8. Doubt

_A/N : Hi everyone! I hope you have had a wonderful weekend! I wanted to say thank you to all of my readers who responded to my last chapter. I would especially like to thank Skye-Blue 101 for the continued support! Just so you know, this chapter is somewhat short. Most of the upcoming chapters will be shorter because I think they will be easier to read. The good news is that I already have Chapter 9 done! I will post it sometime later this week. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story to be alerted when this story updates! I hope you like the chapter! Please excuse any grammar errors. Afterwards, I would love to know what you think! Well-enough about me. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned anything from OUAT, Zelena's munchkins would be doing my chores._

 _Special thanks again to Shiloh Grace for being my beta and helping me edit this story!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

In Emma's life, few moments pass by that she never forgets. When Henry knocked on her door, fighting her first dragon, finding her parents, and the day she discovered Killian Jones under a piece of wood, memories that stand out, but the look of astonishment that decorates Lily's features burns itself into her memory.

Her friend's eyes widen at the sight of Hook, resisting the urge to leave her mouth gaping open. With the warmth of Sir Kay's breath crawling down her neck, Lily composes herself and focuses on keeping their secret safe. One wrong move could prove fatal not only for Hook, but her chances of finding her father.

"He seems very feeble," Kay observes. "How long has he been like this?"

"He hasn't been feeling well the past couple of days," Emma responds, her features solid. "But he's gotten worse since last night."

She studies Kay's every move. As he ambles over to her and assesses Hook for himself, Emma's familiar walls shoot up, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Yet, his soft and polite disposition begins to assuage her fears. He soils his hands with sweat when he gently strokes Killian's forehead.

"He needs medicine," Kay says, springing up from his bent position and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lily asks.

"I'm going to get a wagon. We need to move him, fast. I suggest you pack up any supplies you might need. We're leaving."

"But—"

"Miss Lily," he interrupts. "I know you both barely know me, but the Dark One lurks in these woods. If he attacks, I don't want to come back and find you ladies without your hearts. Now, your friend is very sick, and if you want any chance of saving him, we must return to the heart of Camelot and civilization. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Lily nods.

When he gets acknowledgements from both maidens, Kay hurries out the door and races with his horse into the forest. When the sound of hooves clapping the earth fades into oblivion, Emma lets out a sigh of relief.

"Did it work?" she asks Maleficent's daughter.

"What?"

"The glamour spell, did it work?"

"Yeah," Lily replies, still processing Emma's final product. "It worked. But who is he?"

"It's Neal," The Savior answers, confused as to why her friend would ask such a question.

A scowl forms across the brunette's features. "Emma, I only just came back into your life a few days ago. I have no idea who "Neal" is."

Realizing that Lily never met Neal, Emma anticipates how difficult and awkward of explanation she must give. "It's-It's my ex-boyfriend and Henry's father."

Lily's mouth gapes open. "You turned Hook into your ex?!"

"It's not like I had a lot of time to put a lot of thought into it," Emma shrugs.

Horror and disgust distort Lily's features. "You are sick."

"Look," the Savior explains. "We need Hook to look like someone that no one in Camelot knows, and who also couldn't come blow our cover. Neal died a few months ago and hasn't been seen around these parts for years. He's the perfect disguise."

Shaking her head, Lily blinks her eyes repeatedly. "Why can't I see him as Hook?"

"I don't know," Emma answers, puzzled. "I still see him. I guess only the person who cast the spell and the person who wears the spell are immune from its power."

Frustration creases Lily's forehead. She refuses to engage in anymore conversation, deciding to lounge across the chair and glare at some bird feeding its young outside the window. As Emma places a rag across Hook's countenance, she sees her friend's attempts to conceal her anger.

"I could so use a drink right now," Lily groans. "I've had enough of all these crazy spells and magic daggers to last me a lifetime."

"I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this," Emma says, trying to ease the tension that thickens the air.

"Don't be. It wasn't like you were trying to tear me away from my mom. I know you don't want me here anyway."

Those words catch Emma's attention. Looking up from her pirate towards the chair, she proclaims, "I never said that."

Lily's orbs roll as she spins her countenance towards her oldest friend. "Oh, come on Emma, I'm not an idiot. You and I both know if you had the choice, you would've chosen to bring Regina, or even your parents. I mean, they have magic and experience fighting mythical forces and evil Dark Ones. And what do I have? Nothing. I'm just a high school dropout and runaway who waits tables and hopes that I'll make just enough to keep a roof over my head."

Emma's face cowers to the ground, realizing her friend doesn't think that she even cares. "Lily, you are more than that. You have magic. You just don't know how to use it."

"Emma, how could you know?! You haven't seen me in years. Maybe I have some powers, but where have they gotten me? All I can do is turn into a monster."

Watching the spread of pain from Lily's insecurities rising to the surface causes Emma to confess, "Okay, I'll be honest. I wouldn't have chosen you, but now, there isn't anyone else I want to be with."

"Really?"

Emma nods. "Lily, you are my oldest friend and you understand me in ways no one else does. You know where I've come from, what I've been through. And I wish more than anything that things could've turned out better for the both of us."

"It did for you," Lily shrugs. When she finds doubt being raised in Emma's pair of emeralds, she explains, "You have a family, friends, someone who loves you."

"Yeah," Emma sighs.

Lily starts to sense Emma becoming melancholy. "Emma, we're going to save Hook."

"But if we can't?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it? Killian is in this comatose state because of the darkness. Last night while you were sleeping, I talked to him. During our conversation, he seemed to be trying to remember, just before he seized. What if this keeps happening? What if every time I get close to him, the darkness just pulls him further away?"

Leaning over Hook, Lily comes and wraps her hand around Emma's. "We don't know what will happen. But no matter what comes, you have to believe that Killian is still in there, fighting to get back to you."

Before Emma says anything else, the noise of Sir Kay's horse trotting up to the house silences their conversation. The friends race outside to meet the knight on the porch.

"I ran into some villagers a mile or so down the road," he says, explaining his quick return. "I have a wagon which should be able to transport your friend to the castle."

"The castle?" Emma questions, not sure whether that she uses a tone of surprise or disappointment.

"Why, yes," Kay answers. "You are visitors to our land, are you not? King Arthur always welcomes his guests. Not to worry, your friend will be in good hands."

Knowing it would be rude to reject the knight's invitation and that they must be careful to not arouse any suspicion, Emma glances at Lily. Though they remain unsure of whether or not to follow Kay's request, they have no choice. Forcing her best faux smile, Emma nods. "Then lead the way."

* * *

As day turns to night, the dreary clouds looming over Storybrooke unleash their tears. They resemble those shed by Regina as she drives alone from the heart of Main Street into the woods. Her cellphone nestled in her pocket hums repeatedly, but she doesn't have the heart to answer.

Today solidifies itself as one of the hardest days for Regina in recent memory. Not only do her efforts to travel to Camelot prove fruitless, but she endured Zelena ripping open her hidden wounds and insecurities for all to see. As much as she wishes she could be as optimistic as her son, Regina knows what she plans to do next will be her greatest challenge yet.

Raindrops splash down and splatter against her windshield, as she stops the car on the side of the road and begins her trek into the forest. When the stinging breeze brushes her face, the mayor regrets not bringing her wooly coat. She never favors the forest or the outdoors, always preferring to keep her heels clean and enjoy the warmth of her wood-burning fireplace. However, she knows that while she prefers the concrete jungle, her thief calls the tall stalks of lumber his home.

Anxiety sweeps through her bones as Regina grips the pole of her umbrella tighter. With the chaos suffocating her heart, she stands unprepared to confront her greatest pain. She wishes she could discuss her issues with Robin at a more convenient time, but feels the pressure escalating. Gathering her courage, Regina marches forward into the Merrymen's camp.

The impending storm forces all of the Merrymen to seek shelter in their tents, but she spies her thief still tending the blazing fire. Sparks sail into the air as Robin of Locksley sharpens his faithful arrows. When Regina accidentally cracks a stick under her heel, the thief's sapphire irises dart towards her.

"Oh, Regina!" he says, his steady frame relaxing. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm sorry," she replies. "I know it's late, but can we talk?"

"Of course," Robin nods, placing his weapons beside his tent. "Roland's asleep, so I don't want to wander too far from the camp. Perhaps, the watchtower? We would be sheltered from the rain."

"That sounds fine."

Regina wraps her tendrils around Robin's as he escorts her to the nearby watchtower. With every step, her heart grows weaker, and she hates herself for it. When chaos and calamity stumble across the town line, she is the one who keeps their composure. She forces herself to keep her emotions intact when everyone else cannot. She is Storybrooke's leader, the one they count on to rescue them when trouble comes from every corner.

Since the moment Emma gave her the shred of hope, Regina desperately works to earn her happy ending. But today, Zelena proved to her once and for all that no matter what the outcome, her arrow will never find its target. She will never be able to give Robin his happy ending—her happy ending.

When they arrive and climb into the watchtower, Regina desperately tries to hold back her tears. The enclosure feels cramped, with only enough comfortable room for two people. From their perch in the timbers, Regina and Robin treat themselves to a breathtaking view of the Merrymen's settlement and even the heart of Storybrooke's woodlands. In the darkness that blankets the area and casts a shadow over her countenance, Robin's piercing orbs discern her inward torment.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

It takes the mayor a few moments to confess her agony. "I—I can't do this."

Robin's face contort and fills with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"All of this!" she cries. "I—I just can't deal with everyone looking to me to have all of the answers!"

Always reliable, the Merrymen's leader attempts to ameliorate the queen's concern. "Listen, we've all had a pretty rough few days, especially with Hook being the Dark One. But nevertheless, we will survive this. We always do. No one is asking you to have all of the answers."

"Really?! Then why do I keep finding looks of desperation on the Charmings' faces? Why do I have Maleficent screaming in my face to find her daughter? And why is Zelena knocking me down and making me feel like a failure every chance she gets?"

"I—"

"See! That's exactly my point! With Emma gone and Gold unconscious, Everyone's looking to me, even Henry. I have to figure out how to get to Hook and Merlin on my own. I—I just feel alone."

Robin wraps his arm around Regina's waist. "You are not alone."

"I can't do it Robin," she says, shaking her head. "I've skewered my vault, read every spell book in my collection, and tried every concoction of magic, but I can't create a portal. I've failed."

"No, you haven't!" he reassures her. "We'll find another way."

"No! We can't! Without the Apprentice's wand that Emma took, there is only one way over. And—I can't make that decision."

The thief's eyebrows shoot up as his features twist more with bewilderment. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Silent sobs wrack Regina's chest. Enormous pain pulses through her body as the knots in her stomach squeeze tighter. She wishes that, somehow, there was another way.

"Zelena has magical slippers that can get us to Camelot," she explains. "But she hid them, and the only way she will give them up is if we take off her cuff, promise to leave her alone, and let her leave the realm—with the baby."

The heartbreak that spreads across the thief's countenance nearly kills Regina. He gasps, desperate to reclaim the wind knocked out of his lungs. When he does, Robin's sharp azure eyes resemble the pouring thunder clouds. Steadying himself, he presses his features and closed eyes against Regina's, sensing her soft breath wisp across his lips.

"And she said she'll give you the shoes?"

"Robin—"

"Is that what she said?!"

A tear escapes the rim of Regina's eye. In her lover's arms, she trembles.

"Yes."

An everlasting silence casts its spell upon the couple. How Regina wishes they could stay in the watchtower and forget the looming threats outside the door. With each passing moment, Robin's grip on her nape grows stronger. Finally the thief's rare waterfalls flow with tears.

"Then give her what she wants."

"Robin—"

"I mean it Regina! You have to save Merlin. You have to help Emma and rescue Hook."

"No!" she shouts. "I'm not asking you to do this."

"You didn't have to," he groans.

Shaking her head, Regina is frozen with disbelief. "You can't do this!"

"This is not your decision to make."

"I am not going to let you hand your child to the Wicked Witch on a silver platter."

Robin snaps at her, "If we don't do this, everything—everyone we love could be destroyed."

"You are not abandoning that baby!"

"Why do you care so much about this?" Robin questions with anger rising his tone.

"Because that child is something I can never give you!"

Immediately, the anger transforms into Robin's features shock. Regina kicks herself for letting her deepest secret slip and awakening the hidden beast. Her hurt deems itself ready to face the light, and there is nowhere for the former Evil Queen to hide.

"What do you mean?" he asks. "Regina?"

It takes several large gulps of air for her to resist the urge to run. Knowing her lover deserves an answer, Regina finally admits, "I—I can never have children,"

Crestfallen, Robin releases his grip on his Queen and wipes the tears from his eyes. Staring out into the horizon, he can't bear to even look at her. The evident pain she inflicts upon him suffocates Regina with regret and sorrow.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he mumbles.

All her excuses die in her mouth. What can she say? If only she could reverse time and take back her words. But she realizes that sooner or later, the truth squirms its way to the surface. Regina just wishes it came out at any other moment than this.

"I couldn't," she replies. "Years ago, I drank a potion that prevents me from ever being able to conceive. I moved on. I tried to forget. When we fell in love, I thought that with Roland and Henry, we could create our own little family—our happy ending. But then I overheard you talking to Hook the other night about how much you wanted us to have a child of our own."

"Regina—"

"I want to give you everything!" she sobs. "I'd give you the world if I could. I would give anything to go back and fix my mistake."

With her emotions released, Regina welcomes the awkward silence that echoes through the forest. She wrestles with her inner demons as she glares into the distance, silently drowning in her tears. The raindrops that shatter and the crackles from the diminishing fire are the only noises that pass her eardrums.

She wonders if the thief still loves her. Unlike most people, Robin chose from the beginning to ignore her shortcomings and her horrific past. But when a silent tear trickles down his somber face, Regina sees that her deepest regret becomes his deepest wound.

"I should've stopped Hook," she mumbles to herself, brushing off her tears and capturing Robin's attention.

"What?" he quietly asks, turning his head.

"Maybe that's how it was meant to be. I've gotten so many things wrong in my life, I mean, maybe I deserved to have an evil tornado destroy me."

"No," the thief quickly responds, to her surprise. "Regina—do you know why the darkness chose you?

"Because I am the weakest? I mean, I have the darkest past."

"No, that's not it," he replies, trying to find a way to express his thoughts. "Do you remember when we met? You were so distraught over losing your son."

"I nearly put myself in a sleeping curse," Regina remembers.

"And I tried to stop you because I saw something in you. When you told me about Henry, I thought about what an amazing mother you must be. You gave up everything to save your son. Since then, I've watched you leave your dark past behind and change for the better. And I know that even through all the ups and downs we've endured, your love for Henry never wavers."

"So what's your point?"

"Regina, don't you get it?! The darkness didn't choose to destroy you because you are the weakest. It chose you because you are the strongest of us all. You are so fiercely loyal to those you love, the darkness had to break the person that holds us all together."

As Robin's hand caresses Regina's cheek, she spies a heartbreaking smile growing on the thief's disposition. "I love you, Regina. I love you for all of your faults, your regrets, and your past. I love the person that you are, and no matter what comes between us, I will always love you."

If Regina had any doubt, it disappears as her lips become entangled in the thief's. His soft touch feels intoxicating and makes her forget about all of her troubles. His warmth mixed with the aroma of pine and smoke against her lips makes her wish they could stay this way forever. Alas, with the sound of thunder roaring in the distance, they separate, each knowing that their priorities call out to them.

"I better go," Regina says, darting towards the ladder that leads to the ground. But before her foot slaps the soggy wood, she hears his voice.

"Regina," Robin whispers, causing her to spin around.

"Yes?"

"We're going to win this."

The smirk illuminated by his pair of sapphires causes Regina to return his contagious optimism.

"I know we will."

* * *

 _A/N: Yippee! Chapter 8 is complete! I really liked writing this chapter. Don't worry, loves. CaptainSwan will be reunited very soon! The royal ball is the next chapter and we will finally get to see Emma as a princess! Chapter 9 will be up later this weeK. I would love to hear your thoughts about the chapter in a PM or review! Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story! Until next time! :)_

-C.M. Singer:)


	9. Discovery

_A/N: Hi everyone! Wow! For me, this week has flown by. But I must deliver on my promise. Thank you to all who read and responded to my last chapter. Currently, I'm working with my beta, Shiloh Grace (she's awesome by the way!) to edit some of the earlier chapters. We are in progress so feel free to check back from time to time to see the changes. Please excuse any grammar errors. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already! I hope you love the chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned anything from OUAT, the Jolly Roger would be mine. :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

A gentle breeze grazes Emma's shoulder blade as she stares into the mirror. Soft powders illuminate her narrow cheekbones and highlight the rims of her emerald eyes. She prepares herself for an unexpected celebration.

When they arrived at the palace a few hours earlier, Sir Kay informed them that the royal family was out on business for the day, but would return for the ball in the evening. This was no ordinary dance. As luck would have it, Emma, Lily, and Hook arrived at the palace on Queen Guinevere's birthday.

"It is always an extravagant affair," Sir Kay explained to her earlier in the day, as he showed them to their sleeping quarters. "The King loves to shower his wife with only the finest party in all the land. Besides, I am sure they would be delighted to meet you."

"We can't go!" Lily protested. "We're not dressed for the occasion. We only have the clothes on our backs."

"And we would just like to get some rest," Emma added.

"I know you both are probably exhausted," Kay sympathized. "But it would be rude to not at least make an appearance. Don't worry about your attire. I will have the servants bring you gowns. All I ask is that you to come, introduce yourselves to our King and Queen, and eat some food. You don't have to stay long."

Before Emma protested, Lily agrees to the knight's demands and promised that they would join the celebration. Now, hours later, Emma admires the delicate beadwork on her gown. The whole occasion reminds her of the ball she attended with Killian when they traveled through Zelena's time portal.

The cerulean color is not one she chose, always preferring something with an edge. But Emma appreciates the dress' softer appearance and tender silk texture. The rhythmic swirls and diamonds that kiss the long draping sleeves and edges of the dress resemble wind dancing through feathery clouds. With her blond strands pinned up in curls and small white flowers scattered through its crevices, Emma feels like the princess she never was.

A piece of her heart aches, knowing that no matter how many compliments she may receive tonight, there will be one missing. Her favorite dance partner stays in another room, unconscious and fighting the darkness in the depths of his soul. What she wouldn't give to hear his voice again.

Even though Hook sleeps nearby, Emma desires to be in the embrace of her Killian. She misses his light hearted jokes and charismatic charm. She misses watching him try to drive the bug and the way he always sneaks in a swig of rum at the most inopportune moment. But most of all, she longs to remember the feeling of being in his embrace.

 _Oh Killian,_ she thinks. _I wish you were here._

"Wow, so that's how you look in a dress."

Emma gazes deeper into the mirror to find Maleficent's daughter strolling in. Turning around to see her dressed in her own gown, the Savior remarks, "I could say the same to you."

Similar to Emma's, Lily's dress indicates delicacy with its floral lace and jewels scattered across the bodice. Her chocolate tresses in curls cascade over her shoulders and compliment the lavender color of the gown. Though both dresses do not display their personalities, Emma appreciates all of the ethereal details.

"Did you do your hair?" Lily questions.

"No, the servant did it," her friend replies. "She kept rambling on about how I'm supposed to be the belle of the ball."

"I see. Well I came to tell you that I checked on Hook."

"How is he?"

"The doctor said he's stable," Lily answers. "He's trying to keep his temperature down and give him fluids, but—you and I both know there isn't much he can do. I told the maids to alert us if anything changes."

"I hate leaving him," Emma mumbles. "If something happens while we're gone, I'm blaming you. After all, you're the one who dragged us into all of this."

"Hey, I'm trying to protect your boyfriend. Besides, it'll be fun—I think."

At that moment, someone knocks on the door, and when Lily opens it, she reveals Sir Kay and another knight.

"Well don't you two ladies look stunning," he says. "Why, you could pass for maidens in King Arthur's court!"

"Yeah, enough with the flattery," Lily scowls.

"Of course. Miss Lily, this is Sir Percival, Knight of the Roundtable and dear friend of our King."

"M'lady," Percival smiles, bowing.

The young Knight's dimples show through his scruff and cinnamon-colored hair. His captivating eyes of jade make Lily swoon. Though she prefers to sleep, if Lily must go, she feels thankful that at least her escort is handsome.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lily smiles.

"Sir Percival will be your escort tonight," Kay explains. "I will be escorting Miss Emma."

"Escort? Like a date?" Emma questions.

"What's a date?" Percival asks, looking to Kay for an explanation.

"Not to worry," Kay assures. "It's customary for all maidens of the King's court to be escorted to the ball. They will just announce your name, you walk down the stairs, and then you can go wherever the music leads you. Are you two ready?"

"Of course," Lily responds. When Percvial extends his arm, she obediently takes it and saunters out into the hallway. As they head for the ballroom, they leave Emma with Kay in her bedchamber.

"You look beautiful."

The Savior frowns, inserting a pair of pearl earrings. "You're just saying that so I'll stay at your party longer."

"You seem to read people very well," Kay laughs.

"I call it my superpower. It's something I've learned over the years."

"Indeed. But I am being honest. It's been a long time since I've seen a woman so lovely as yourself."

Emma begins to sense admiration passing the knight's lips. While he does seem to be an honest fellow, her walls refuse to open. Every man she trusts eventually lets her down. The only man who proves her wrong now fights for his life.

"Yeah, no offense, but I just want to get this over with and get back to Neal."

"I understand," Kay nods. "You must really love him."

Emma's head rotates from starring in the mirror to her escort. A doleful smile forms across her lips. "I do. During our relationship, we've had our fair share of troubles, but I've come to love him more than anything."

The Savior finds the knight nodding, concealing his level of disappointment. Her superpowers detect the feelings her escort harbors for her, but Emma hopes that her words gently put them to rest. For now, she focuses on appeasing the knight and her gracious hosts.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

Emma draws a deep breath into her lungs, pushing her reservations away. "I am as ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"Time to wake up, Captain," the demon hisses.

Hook's sapphires dart open, shaking away their cloudiness and confusion. He groans as he finds his bones twinge and sweat cakes his forehead. He scans the room and finds the Swan girl and the weakling nowhere in sight. Only his constant companion presides over his bedside.

Gone is the musty smell of worn furniture and spoiled food. Instead of hearing the crickets chirping, Hook's ears ring from the sound of trumpets. The elegant bedchamber decorated with a hodgepodge of swords, shields, and lavender drapes becomes his new prison.

"Where am I?"

"Not where you need to be," the demon answers.

Hook shoots daggers towards the figure. "Well, I gathered that. What happened?"

"That matters not. Now, get up. This is your chance to escape."

"Where is she?"

The demon features narrow, indicating the disappointment that he holds against the pirate. "She's downstairs being entertained by your gatekeepers. It is a perfect distraction for you to make your quiet exit."

"To go where?"

"The tree, to destroy the Sorcerer."

The pirate grimaces. "No, she would catch me and just bring me back with the dagger."

"So that's it then? You're just going to be the woman's lapdog? You truly are pitiful."

"I'm no one's lapdog!" Hook retorts.

"Oh really? Ha! You still harbor feelings for the woman? She left you to die!"

The pang in Hook's chest tightens. "No, she—she had my jacket," he rebuffs. "Why does she have it?"

"We're getting impatient Captain. You listen to me. That woman doesn't love you. Any of her pathetic attempts to convince you otherwise are her way to make sure you stay tuck away in her pocket."

"That can't be true," the Dark One groans, fighting the pain.

"Think about it. If she really loves you, really trusts you, why hasn't she given you the dagger? You're not her lover. You're her slave, a means to an end. Face it Captain, Milah and your brother, Liam, are the only people who care about you."

As his face cowers to the ground, Hook sighs, "And I've lost them."

"Yes," the demon responds. "And as long as you stay wrapped around the Swan girl's finger, that pain will never go away. I am not your enemy. I've been hiding some of your memories because I am trying to help you get rid of your pain. If you destroy the Sorcerer and kill Rumplestiltskin, you will be the most power being in all of the realms. Your powers will bring back your precious Milah. Just imagine, you will finally have it all: your revenge, your love, and power."

The possibility of having it all leaves the pirate trapped in his thoughts. If he really can bring Milah back, he could finally prove to her and to himself that he is not a failure. With his powers, Hook could prevent any harm from happening to his love.

But as hope flickers, doubt rears its ugly head. The only picture replaying in Hook's heart is the Swan girl's smile. Her voice rises faintly amidst the darkness, but he clings to it for dear life. Maybe the demon is right about the woman, but a part of him wonders if his companion is wrong.

As the Dark One prepares to rise from the bed, he finds that the silk sheets reveal that weapon is missing. "Where is it?"

"What? Oh, your hook! The woman stole it when she placed you under the curse."

"Why would she do that?"

"Oh, when will you stop being so naive. Don't you see?! This woman plays you like a fiddle! She's trying to turn you back into Killian Jones because she wants all of the power to herself. She wants you to remain weak and soft. Killian Jones is only a shadow in your past, but she wants you to remain chained to your greatest failures."

A tear escapes the swollen rim of Hook's sapphire orb. He tries to bury the man he used to be. His life of trying to be a hero and save the day leaves him with a heart full of painful regrets and broken promises. The woman left him chained to the top of a beanstalk years ago, and now she does it again.

"How could I have been so blind?" the pirate questions, wrestling with his hurt and anger.

"The woman is clever and very deceptive," the demon answers. "Nevertheless, all is not lost. You can still win and outwit her if you leave now."

"But what about my dagger? She'll just use it to stop me."

With hope snuffed out of the pirate's heart, he feels defeated. No matter what he does, Hook hates knowing he cannot elude the Swan girl. His anguish fuels the demon's crackle.

"Well you're in luck, Captain, because I have the perfect plan."

* * *

"In honor of his dear Queen Guinevere's birthday, his royal majesty, King Arthur, welcomes Lady Emma, escorted by Sir Kay, Knight of the Roundtable!"

The booming voice of the announcer sends chills down Emma's spine. Though she attended a ball once before, her anxiety grows without Killian by her side. She reaffirms her grip around Kay's arm, hoping to hide her discomfort.

"Are you alright, Miss Emma?" he whispers.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm—just worried about Neal.."

Ready to make their grand entrance, Emma swallows several deep breaths. When the curtain at the top of the stairs opens, the bright glow of the candelabras embroidered with crystals, stings her eyes. The trumpets blare as cheers erupt from the roaring crowd. Lily's beaming smile at the bottom of the stairwell soothes the restlessness in her soul.

Her skirt sways and the diamonds on her dress sparkle, as Emma floats down each step. She finds that the entire ballroom decorated in ivory fabrics of silk and lace. The aroma of middlemist flowers smells intoxicating. With the orchestra on the balcony and banquet tables piled with more food than Emma knows Granny keeps in the freezer, she decides that tonight promises to be an extravagant affair.

The murmurs of the crowd admiring her beauty cease when she reaches the bottom of the stairwell, and the announcer calls out the next maiden and her escort. Emma breathes a sigh of relief, thankful that she suffered no mishaps. As the crowd disperses to reveal a pathway, she steals a glance at Lily before they accompany their escorts to honor the royals.

As they approach, the Savior stands in awe of the Queen's beauty. Guinevere's rose-colored gown, designed to resemble the bud of a middlemist flower, accenuates her stunning complexion. Her golden crown and sparkling diamonds illuminate the sparkles in her eye. With the glow of the candelabras dancing through her auburn tresses, she truly is the most beautiful creature in all of Camelot.

"Your majesties," Sir Kay bows, with Percival following. "Please allow me to introduce you to our visitors from another land, and my new friends. This is Lady Emma and Lady Lily."

"It is an honor and privilege to meet you," Emma says while bowing with Lily.

"The pleasure is ours," King Arthur responds. "We only wish you came under better circumstances."

"Please allow us to extend our best wishes for your health and happiness," Lily adds. "Happy Birthday, your majesty."

Emma finds the smile on the Queen's countenance growing. "Thank you, Lily."

"We are truly grateful for your hospitality," the Savior states.

"Of course," King Arthur replies. "I never refuse the request of my brother."

"Brother?" Lily asks, her eyebrows climbing.

"Kay, did you not tell these wonderful ladies about us?"

"It slipped my thoughts, Artie," the knight answers. "My apologies."

Emma glimpses at the King to find him laughing. "Not to worry," he says, before turning towards Lily to explain. "Kay, here, is my older brother. His father, Sir Ector, raised me since I was a little boy."

"He was always the mischievous one," Kay whispers into Emma's ear.

Though it is a whisper, it does not escape the King of Camelot's ear. "I heard that!"

"Anyways, I was a bit of a bully to him when we were younger. But when Arthur pulled Excalibur out of the stone, well, let's just say he became our father's favorite son."

"That's not true and you know it," King Arthur rebuffs.

During this time, Emma scans the room to find servants racing through the halls on the upper balconies. While she knows they might just trying manage the crowds and keep the party running, their quickening pace and looks of concern leave Emma worried.

Seeing that there are other guests lining up behind them, Lily decides that their conversation must end. "I suppose we should let the other guests have the opportunity to bestow their warm wishes on the Queen."

"Of course," the King nods. "I speak for Guinevere when I say, we wish you a warm welcome to our humble kingdom. And we wish your friend a speedy recovery."

"Thank you," Emma replies, before allowing Kay to escort her to the center of the room.

The violins, trumpets, flutes, and harp playing in harmony spread a delightful melody across the room. Everything seems perfect: the lights, the music, the food, but the atmosphere leaves Emma feeling empty. This is a fairytale come to life, but one she cannot share with her pirate.

"You seem to always be lost in thought, my dear."

Shaking her head, Emma finds that Sir Kay stares at her. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize. Now, I know how much you want to get out of here, but could I trouble you to stay for one dance?"

"One dance?" Emma asks, her eyes narrowing to match the sarcasm in her tone.

"Come on, it's just a waltz," the knight jeers. "All you have to do is—"

"Pick a partner who knows what he's doing," Emma says, finishing his sentence for him.

"How do you know that?"

Though she could lie and say Neal taught her, she decides not to. Instead, she sighs, "A good friend of mine once taught me."

The music slows and as the guests begin to pair up, the knight extends his hand out to the Savior. She doesn't want to dance with anyone but Killian, but owes it to Kay. He did "save" them from the Dark One and now tries to help Killian. Despite her hesitation, Emma decides to play her part and appease the knight.

"See? That wasn't too hard, right?" he laughs, securing his hand around her waist.

"It's only been five seconds," the Savior reminds him. "You still have another two minutes to change my mind."

After seeing him smile, Emma begins to recall everything Killian taught her. The music stirs her to perfect every step, to prove to herself that she remembers her lessons by the most unlikely, but greatest teacher. For a few moments, she forgets about the chaos swarming around her. It helps that she witnesses Lily trying her hand at ballroom dancing, but manages only to step on most of Percival's toes.

"Your friend seems to be struggling," Kay observes.

"She just needs a little practice," Emma smiles, defending Lily's honor.

"That's very clear to see."

To her surprise, Kay is an excellent dancer. He eloquently leads her around the floor, spinning her and weaving around the less experienced guests. The whole time, her skirt sways in the breeze while her silk slippers clap the marble ground.

"So tell me about yourself, Emma," the knight asks as he twirls her. "Since this morning, we've haven't had much of a chance to talk."

"No, I suppose we haven't," she grins, returning to his embrace. "But I assure you, there is nothing very interesting about me."

For now, Emma chooses not to disclose the fact that she is the Savior and that she has magic. It is for the safety of them all, but she hates the guilt that stabs her in the chest. Despite her best efforts, the knight seems unconvinced.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. At least tell me one thing about yourself."

The instruments carry their tune for several more notes before Emma finally answers. "I like hot cocoa, with cinnamon."

"What's hot cocoa?"

The Savior finds herself laughing when she realizes that Swiss Miss doesn't deliver any of their boxes to Camelot. However, does try to explain what a cup of it might taste like. "Imagine having melted chocolate mixed with a creamy cup of milk, that's what hot chocolate is. It tastes like wintertime and is the best drink to ever pass my lips."

"Better than wine?

"Well," she laughs. "That one's up for debate."

Her skirt flies into the air as the knight lifts her into the air for a spin. With the lights in her eyes and the music pulsing through her eardrums, a feeling of joy washes over her. When she returns to the ground, her slippers clink with the rapid tempo. All around her, the laughs and smiles of the Queen's guests brighten the atmosphere. Though she enjoys herself and appreciates the knight's attempts to twirl and display her hidden talents, Emma thoughts stay with Killian.

"So, I've been thinking about your friend," Kay informs her, reading her mind.

"And?"

"I'm trying to conjure a cure for his ailment with my thoughts."

Emma glares at the knight. "Well get in line, because I've already tried that."

"Is he your true love?"

As the knight shuffles with his dance partner across the room, his question startles her. "Excuse me?"

"I know that I might sound crazy, but I spoke to the doctor and he told me he's never seen such strange symptoms.

"People slip into comas a lot in the world I come from," Emma explains, trying to hide her deceit from Kay.

"Yes, I'm sure they do. But I wonder if his symptoms might be cured with magic."

"What kind of magic?"

The knight stops in the middle of the candelabras as his eyes pierce Emma's soul. "True love's kiss."

"Seriously?"

"Why not? I've heard that it can work. Someone once told me that's how Prince Charming woke up Snow White."

 _Of course Sir Kay references my parents,_ Emma thinks. No matter where she runs, she cannot escape the shadow of her their glowing example of love, heroism, and hope. Sometimes, she aches at how her life never became anything close to theirs.

"I don't know if Neal and I are true love," Emma tells him. "We never talked about it."

"There's one way to find out."

Kay's silver orbs gesture up towards the staircase in the direction of Hook's room. When she realizes what he implies, Emma scowls. "You can't actually be serious."

"Why not?" he questions. "Emma, there's a lot of evil in this realm. Even now, it lurks around you, around all of us. Sometimes, especially now, people need to be reminded that hope remains alive. What better way to show that than to see someone's fairytale come true? Go wake your love and show all these people what true love and true hope looks like."

"And if it doesn't work?" she asks, her eyebrows raised.

The Savior watches the grin on the knight's face wither into a frown. "Then you'll know he wasn't your fairytale."

The sound of instruments ending their song echos through the halls. Emma and her partner bow before he points toward the stairs. She hesitates, knowing that though she loves Killian, him being the Dark One, makes her wonder if his love for her remains. True love is the rarest, most powerful magic of all. If the darkness destroyed all the love from Killian's heart, Emma doesn't think she will survive.

"Excuse me, M'lady."

Emma's head rotates to find a servant trying to catch her attention.

"Yes?" she pants, trying to catch her breath from their speedy dance.

"Are you, Lady Emma?"

"That would be me, every day of the week."

Seeing the concern and fear glued to the elderly woman's features, Emma knows that something is wrong. With Lily in her peripheral vision, she realizes that it must concern Hook.

"Excuse me," Emma whispers to Kay. When he nods, she follows the servant out into the hallway to speak in private.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss," the servant apologizes. "But I was told to update you on your friend's condition."

"Yes, thank you. Is he okay?"

"Well—something happened."

Those words knock out the air in Emma's lungs. Her emerald eyes widen, knowing that the news she is about to hear will likely bring her hopes crashing down. "How bad is he? Just tell me."

"Well that's the problem, Miss," the maid replies. "We don't know."

The alarms in Emma's head shoot straight up. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Miss Emma—he's gone."

* * *

 _A/N: Aaaah! Hook is gone and the chapter is complete! I always love seeing Emma being a princess. I hope you like this. As always, reviews and critique are welcomed and appreciated! Since we're so far along in this story, I'd love to know, what's your favorite OUAT episode? There's so many to choose, but I guess I would have to say my personal favorite would have to be either 3x21, 6x17, or the musical episode! Next Chapter is all CaptainSwan! I'm almost done with it, and super excited! I should have it up this next week. So until then!_

 _-C.M. Singer:)_


	10. Choice

_A/N: Hi Everyone! I hope you're all doing well. It's here! The CaptainSwan chapter! It's quite honestly my favorite and I hope you like it. Please excuse any grammar errors. I want to quickly thank everyone who responded to my last chapter. Reviews, comments, and critique are always appreciated and welcomed. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story to be notified when this story updates! Now, the moment we've all been waiting for! Chapter Ten!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned anything from OUAT, Killian would bring me roses every evening. ;-)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

The tempo of the orchestra's music speeds up as Emma's heart begins to pump out of her chest. In a matter of minutes, her world comes crashing down. With Hook awake, there is no telling what the darkness does to him. Racing back into the ballroom of twirling skirts and smiling faces, Emma secretly knows that everyone is in grave danger.

As she approaches the banquet table piled with stacks of scrumptious desserts, Emma spies Lily in the corner, enjoying some lighthearted banter with Sir Percival and another gentleman. Trying to calm herself, she takes a deep breath and flashes her biggest smile.

"Lily, can I talk to you? In private?"

"Emma, did you know that Sir Percival is afraid of dragons?" she laughs.

"I am not!" the knight rebuffs.

"Really? Well Bartholomew, here, disagrees."

When she receives a genuine smile from her new friend, Lily's laughter grows. Emma, however, no longer smiles.

"It's urgent, Lily."

The sound of laughter ends when Lily detects the desperation in Emma's eyes. Her bright smile sinks into a frown. Excusing herself, Lily promptly follows her oldest friend into a nearby corridor.

"Just so you know, you just crashed the best date I've had in three years."

Emma's emerald pupils roll into the back of her head when she reaches the corridor as the fear in her heart swells. "Lily, Hook is missing."

Suddenly, the anger in Maleficent's daughter transforms into shock. "What? When?"

"I don't know," Emma says, shaking her head. "The servant said they've searched every corner of the castle, but can't find him."

"Then where the heck could he be?"

If Hook is nowhere to be found on the palace grounds, Emma realizes that there is only one place he could be.

"The tree," she whispers to herself, before turning to Lily. "He's going to the tree."

"Well you have the dagger. Just call him back."

"No, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if we do, we'll expose everything," Emma explains. "If they find out who he is or what we've done, Hook could kill everyone and we'll never get a chance defeat the darkness. I have to go find him."

"Everything alright, ladies?"

Sir Kay ambles down the hallway towards them and interrupts Emma and Lily's conversation. Desperate to conceal their alarm, Emma nods. "Yes, we're—well—"

"Neal is missing," Lily interjects, earning Emma's scowl.

"How can that be?" Kay questions.

"We don't know," she answers, lying so well that she deserves an Oscar. "The servants can't find him anywhere and said they've searched the entire palace. We need help."

"Of course, I'll go alert the King," Kay responds.

"No, wait!" Lily says, grabbing his shoulder. "That won't be necessary. I mean, he couldn't have wondered off far."

"What do you mean?" the knight asks.

"We crash landed in Camelot, yesterday. He's been so sick, he's probably delirious, unsure of his surroundings. Besides, sending out the cavalry would just scare him and make him harder to find."

"We just need some horses, and we'll go find him ourselves," Emma says. "We don't want to distract you from the Queen's celebration."

Though it seems the knight does not agree with their strategy, he hesitantly agrees. "Nonsense, I'm coming with you. Let me go and get Percival."

"We'll meet you at the stables," Lily calls out, watching Kay head back into the ballroom. When his shadow disappears from the corner, she quickly pushes the Savior against the wall. "Go Emma."

"What?"

"I'll stay behind and distract Kay. Go and stop Hook."

"But we don't even know where the tree is. I have no idea where to look."

"Yes you do," Lily reassures her. "Trust your gut. You have the dagger?"

With her anxiety building, Emma nods, "It's in my pocket."

"Good, now run."

Within seconds, Emma understands that the fate of the realms rests on her shoulders. She must stop Hook, no matter what it takes. If he overpowers her and kills Merlin, darkness will destroy all of the realms. Everyone she loves will be destroyed by its power. Hearing the music from inside the ballroom draw to an end, Emma leaves her friend and races down the corridor towards the stables. Her head spins as it plays every scenario through her mind. More than ever, she hopes that she isn't too late.

* * *

As the sparkling lights of the celebration fade and fireworks of brilliant hues explode in the sky, Emma speeds through the forest. Guessing that the tree must be near the Apprentice's house, she charges the horse in that direction. It is her first time riding on a steed, and her inexperience shows.

Her thighs burn like fire and the saddle throws her torso in all directions. The frosty air slices across her features. Tiny, fragmented curls whip across her face as the horse leaps over fallen trees and plunges forward into the night. Where she travels, Emma does not know. She just has to find him. She can't let him hurt anyone else.

When she reaches a crossroads, Emma pulls the reigns of her horse to a stop. The escalating pressure scorches her insides. Trembling, she stops to determine which direction to take. The wrong choice results in the loss of her pirate and everyone she loves. She wishes that one of Gold's locator spells would save the day.

Silently, she her heart threatens to come apart at the seams. But she refuses to let the darkness tear her to pieces. With guards patrolling the forest, she knows that one use of the dagger spells disaster for Killian and even herself. Emma is the only one who can find him. But with no one to help her, her faith in her abilities fades.

"Oh Killian, where are you?"

Suddenly, a faint noise pierces the night. The darkness hides as a tiny blue light, resembling a cloudlike creature, sails through the air. It stops and calls out to her, whispering in a language that Emma cannot understand. Though it is strange, the light intrigues the Savior, prompting her to reach out and touch it.

But when her finger slips through its brilliant light, the creature flies over to one side of the crossroad. When its voice grows sharper and it heads into the night, Emma decides to follow it. With nothing else to go on, she prays that the creature leads her on a path to her captain.

The blue light zooms quickly through the overgrown brush and mighty oaks, but Emma refuses to lose sight of it. Its beacon of light is her only hope of finding Hook before he frees and kills the Sorcerer. Just as the creature vanishes into thin air, Emma breaks through the brush to find herself at the edge of a large field of middlemist flowers.

The darkness covers the area in a smothering shadow, but it cannot conceal the brilliant shine of the golden leaves of the tree in the center of the field. The knots in her stomach loosen as she stumbles upon Merlin's location. Dismounting her horse, she discerns one figure standing near the trunk, and the guards surrounding the tree laying on the ground.

Fearing what the Dark One's wrath did to them, she races towards the knights. Bending down and feeling for the nearest guard's pulse, Emma jumps at the sound of his voice.

"They're not dead, love; just unconscious."

Given her interactions with Gold, she knows the Dark One's words hide a deeper meaning.

"And how many of them have their heart inside their body?" she sarcastically questions, standing up and marching toward him.

"All but one," Hook hisses, revealing a glowing red heart beating in his hand. "I picked him specifically, because just before I cursed them, he was going on and on about his family."

His narrow eyes and smirk on his features rattle Emma's cage. The man before her is not the Killian who stood by her side to offer hope and encouragement. It doesn't take the Savior long to recognize the fact that she stares straight at the entity of darkness itself.

"Did you know he has a wife? He's even got a son that I think is about the age of your boy."

"You don't want to do this, Killian," she responds, earning the pirate's rage.

"No! Stop calling me that wretched name! It belonged to a coward, a failure."

Clinging to her resolve, Emma declares, "That name belongs to a hero."

She sees the Dark One clinching the heart in the palm of his hand tighter, shaking his head. "That man never did anything right in his life. He died the moment he failed to stop Rumplestiltskin. Your captain, your Killian, no longer exists. "

The pain from the pirate squeezing the heart pulses through the Savior's frame. Her features fight to keep their composure, unwilling to let the pirate relish in her pain. She can't be weak, not now.

But the hate from his eyes coils around her throat. Anger seethes from his lips as his words crush the Savior's spirit. Shaking her head, she refuses to believe that Killian is dead.

"He's not gone," she replies. "He is still in there. Look inside of yourself. Deep down, you know that this—this is not who you are."

The Dark One ignores Emma. "Give me my dagger! Or I will crush this heart!"

"No, please!"

"It's your choice– _Witch_. Do you want to be the one to tell his family why he'll never wake up?"

Desperate to stop him, Emma reveals the dagger. Tears threaten to crack the mirrors in her eyes. "Please don't make me use this."

"Ha! You don't even trust me! You say that you care about me. But when the seawinds change, you dangle that weapon in my face!"

Emma's heart plummets to the pit of her stomach. His words drip with hate, squirming their way into her head. It is the first time she realizes how far the Dark One falls. The beast roars in her ears, and the man behind him hides in the shadows, nowhere to be found.

"You have to stop hurting people," she says. "This is just what the darkness wants! What good is it to wreak havoc but destroy your soul in the process? It doesn't care about you."

"No one cares about me, Witch!" he screams, causing the hairs on Emma's back to jump.

"I do."

The pirate's head jerks up from the ground. The words are so clear, he wonders if she actually means them. But his anger from her past actions boils up inside his chest. Rage nurses his wounds and fuels his desire for revenge. The darkness only allows lies to flood the pirate's senses.

"No," he answers. "You don't, because you chained me up at the top of that beanstalk and left me to die!"

"I never left you to die."

"Yes you did!" Hook shouts. "And now you're doing it again! Trying to chain me to Killian Jones with a ridiculous story about a first date that never happened. You're just like everyone else! You try to stop me from getting the power I deserve, but it won't work!"

The Dark One's words spark the Savior's memory, recalling a fact given to her by Belle. " _His lust for power is his deepest cry, the cry of a desperate man, begging to be loved and accepted."_ Though Emma wants to believe the quiet bookworm, Hook rips the floor out from under her.

Every moment, he inches closer toward his goal and further away from redemption. If she stops him, it comes with a heavy price. Whether the knights of Camelot catch her or not, Emma knows one more use of the dagger destroys any chance of reaching Killian. He knows she doesn't trust him, and commanding him only nourishes his hate and hostility towards her.

"Go ahead. Use it."

He taunts her. The sorrow flooding her eyes rewards his black heart like coins for his treasure chest. The pleasure embroidering his features unnerves her.

"I can't," she finally replies, glaring at the Dark One. "I won't."

"Oh you are such an open book, darling. You may not want to, but you will."

"I wouldn't count on it."

The pirate slowly skirts around the Savior. Whispering into her ear, he chuckles, "Oh, I know you will. You can't help yourself. You're a savior. Saviors like you always do what's best for everyone. You're suppose to save lives. Everyone counts on you. We both know the longer I'm alive, the more people I will hurt."

"No," she says, her skin crawling. "I'll stop you."

"With the dagger? You won't have it forever, love."

"With my magic," Emma retorts. Her response only earns the Dark One's malicious laughter.

"You think you can stop me? Ha! You and I both know that your pitiful magic has limits. Sooner than later, it will run out. And when I get back that weapon, I'll make you stand by and watch as I crush the heart of every single person you love."

Darkness rears its ugly head and basks in the Savior's agony. It leaves her wondering if it truly snuffs out all of the light in Hook's heart. The smirk on his face beckons her to give in and use the dagger. Just one command and Emma will smash her future to pieces.

The darkness encircles the Savior, trapping her. She drowns within its grasp, just like her pirate. The flicker of hope in Emma's heart dwindles as she studies the name, _Killian Jones,_ on the dagger. If there is any possibility of that man still being inside of him, the time is now. She must rescue the man behind the beast, but she knows that she can't do it holding his weapon. Staring at the pirate, she turns and throws the dagger far out of their reach.

"No, I won't use it."

"Such a foolish witch" he sneers. Holding the heart in his hand, Hook squeezes it as hard as possible without turning it to dust. Emma crashes to the ground, gritting her teeth as the pain radiates through her body.

The pirate prances towards the glowing tree, but Emma still hears him. "I was wondering when it would overcome you!" he bellows. "Enjoy your front row seat, as I run the Sorcerer through with my hook."

Crippled on the ground, Emma feels too weak to use her magic and hinder the Dark One. She helplessly spies through her blurred eyes him marching toward the tree. The darkness stings like a thousand knives sinking into her chest. It establishes its victory as Emma's greatest failure.

With the darkness about to annihilate the last trace of Killian Jones, Emma stumbles on her regrets, her list mounting. Suddenly, she realizes that since landing in Camelot, there is one thing she never directly said to him. Gazing at the pirate, Emma gathers an ounce of courage and her last glimmer of hope, before finally letting the words escape her lips.

"I love you."

Her words catch the Dark One's attention. "I love you, and I know that Killian is somewhere inside of you, and he loves me too. I—I never told him that, and that was my mistake."

The pirate's boots dig into the dirt as he stops. The huge crackle on his features boils over into anger. "How dare you say that!" he clamors, turning around and squeezing the heart to punish her. "The only woman I ever loved died at the hands of the Crocodile, because I was too weak to stop him."

"No," Emma pants, shaking her head and fighting the pain. "You loved again. You love me."

Just as the pirate readies to scream at the woman and crush the heart in his hands, a voice in his head stops him. It is one not heard in by his ears in hundreds of years. The voice of his precious Milah haunts him, taking him back to that fateful night before her death.

" _If something ever happens and I die, promise me that you will love again. I can't bear the thought of you living your life alone."_

" _Alright love—I promise."_

"No—I couldn't," he murmurs to himself. "And no one could ever love me."

"But I do."

Emma shakes him from his thoughts, causing him to stare at the woman finding the strength to get up.

"How?"

For the next few moments, the crickets' song is the only sound heard in the night. The pirate's question is one that Emma fights to answer. Her heart shatters as she starts to see the layers of hate melt away and reveal the Dark One's vulnerability. The darkness tries to desperately annihilate her Captain, but all is not lost. His reaction and pressing question prove that Killian is in there somewhere, hoping to get back to her.

Despite the pain that sears her flesh, the Savior focuses on helping the Dark One remember the loving and selfless hero he forgets. Unsure of how to convey the truth and her feelings in a way that he understands, Emma starts at the beginning.

"Your name is Killian Jones. Almost two years ago, I found you under a piece of wood, pretending to hide from an attack by Cora. You helped me find the compass and get back to my son, but I chained you up—"

"To be killed by the giant," Hook interjects, looking up from the heart he holds. "I already know that."

"No! I did it to give me a head start so I could get back to my son," she explains. "I thought you were going to betray me, but I was wrong. You managed to make your way to Storybrooke and eventually, you proved yourself to be a hero when you guided me and my family to Neverland to help save Henry. That's where you and I had our first kiss. Then we were separated by Pan's curse. One year later, you came and found me, and brought me back to Storybrooke and my family. Time and time again, you were by my side, helping me save everyone, all while we fell in love. But three nights ago, you saved me when you chose to absorb the darkness. You're not a failure or a coward. You are not weak, You are strong."

"That can't be true!" he screams, the darkness within him fighting to overpower her striking blow. "You're lying!"

"The darkness within you is lying!" she responds, a tear breaking through and streaming down her face. "You're stronger than the darkness, Killian. I know you are. So prove it to me."

It is a gut instinct, but Emma knows it must be done. Sauntering back towards her horse that grazes in the field, she withdraws her sword from her saddle. When she returns, her emerald orbs shoot towards the Dark One before she rotates the sword toward her chest and extends it in his direction.

"The choice is yours," she tells him. "Let the man live, and kill me instead. When I'm dead, no one will stop you and the dagger will be yours. But Killian, if you're in there, please don't do this. Come back to me! I love you."

Emma knows she acts absolutely insane. But it is her best chance, her last chance to reach Killian. Somehow, she must get through to him. Though Killian let the darkness take everything from him, will he let it take her too?

The beating heart tumbles to the ground as the Dark One's hand twists around the handle of her blade. It feels sharp, and with his experience, he knows that such a fine weapon will slice the woman from nose to navel in seconds. Her death would be swift, just like the others. But her words shake him to the core, leaving him confused.

Emma's heart beats out of her chest. Every second the gleam in the Dark One's pair of cobalts turns darker. There is no sign of her hero inside anywhere.

"Don't listen to her, Captain," the demon commands, appearing behind him. "She's just trying to distract you. Run her through."

"Would you just shut up!" he yells, before finding a pain swells in chest. "Aaah!"

"The pain is temporary. It will end when that sword protrudes through her back."

The voices in his head scream, and Hook struggles to tune them out. He fights the urge to slice the sword through her throat. Is everything she told him actually true? Does someone else besides his brother and Milah love him as Killian Jones? More than that, did he truly let go of Milah and love again?

"We're waiting Captain!" the demon bellows.

Hook's hand shakes as tremors pulse through his veins. The pain skyrockets to a level unlike anything imaginable. The tip of his weapon strokes Emma's skin, and every fiber in his body pressures him to plunge it into her sternum.

"Just do it!"

The Savior trembles in fear, but refuses to intervene. This must be the Dark One's choice. The seconds tick by, but the pirate doesn't move.

"Do this and you can have everything! Your happy ending!"

When drops of blood trickle down Emma's chest, she grits her teeth and shuts her eyes. The blade slashes the surface of her skin, but goes no further. The demon looks on furious as the pain coils around Hook's torso.

"You really are a coward who is throwing it all away!"

Tears splash down the Emma's face, as she prepares herself for what comes next. Tasting their salt and rust on her lips, she silently prays that her faithful swashbuckler will come. He is the only one who can save her now.

Meanwhile, the taunting and the torture in Hook's mind escalates. The voices beg him to obey, pointing out everything he will lose.

"You'll never see Milah again!"

Emma's solid poise shatters. She knows it is the end. She fails everyone. Her faith shrivels, with only the Dark One's hesitation quelling her despair.

The Dark One must choose. On one hand, he could kill the Savior and eventually use his dark powers to bring back Milah, giving him everything his heart desires. Or he can save _her_ , someone he barely remembers, but who also seems so familiar. One he will save and the other he will lose forever. Who will he let go of? Who can he not live without? The torturing voices yell in his ear to the point that Hook cannot take it anymore.

"Kill her!" the demon shrieks.

"No!" Killian screams.

Seconds later, Emma finds that the sensation of cold steel on her chest vanishes. Her eyes flutter open, finding the sword at her feet and the Dark One collapsed on the ground. She turns and spies the soldier's heart nestled in middlemist flowers. Trying to collect her bearings, she quickly returns the beating object to its rightful owner. When the heart disappears, Emma scrambles over to her captain, hearing him moan.

"Killian."

"I—I couldn't do it," he pants, the pain stealing his breaths. "I couldn't kill you."

"I know," she mumbles, unable to curb the waterfalls slipping down her countenance. "I know."

The pang in Emma's body and the knots in her stomach weaken as she swallows large gulps of air. The Dark One made his choice, and for the second time, Killian saves her life. She cradles his countenance in her lap, wishing his lingering pain would go away.

"Why—why couldn't I do it?"

At last, a sad smile dresses Emma features as her eyes sparkle from tears. The answer that escaped them both finally crosses her mind. Caressing his cheek, Emma knows the answer.

"Because you love me too."

A burst of glowing colors sweeps through the forest and across Camelot as the Savior leans down and kisses the pirate. Her lips conform to his, finding their home. As they dance against together, Emma pours in all of her fears and emotions from the past couple of days. To her relief and joy, Killian kisses back. When they break apart, Emma stares into the soul of her lover, finally hearing the voice she sorely missed.

"Swan."

* * *

 _A/N: Hooray! CaptainSwan is reunited! And Emma finally told him she loved him. But they aren't out of the woods yet. Just to clarify, Killian is still the Dark One. The kiss only broke the memory curse. I really loved writing this chapter and hope you enjoyed reading it. As always, reviews and comments are appreciated and welcomed. The next chapter should be up sometime next week, possibly Sunday, but I'll have to see. Thank you for all of your support! Until next time!_

 _-C.M. Singer:)_


	11. Fear

_A/N: Hi Everyone! Long time, no see, right? I recently started college again and I am bogged down by homework! Plus, writer's block is not my friend. Nevertheless, it's here! Afterwards, I would love to hear what you think! Reviews and/or PM's help me make this story better for you guys! Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already! Here we go—Chapter 11!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned anything from OUAT, I wouldn't have to go to Anatomy class_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

The hairs of chestnut on the pirate's head stand up as a gust of wind sails through the land of Camelot. Like a fog that vanishes from the sea, magic lifts Killian Jones' curse. No longer does he hear the dreadful and exasperating voices that plague his soul. No longer does he feel the poisonous breath and presence of the demon. When his orbs of sapphire flutter open, he finds himself encased in his lover's arms.

The sound of fireworks exploding rumble in the distance while Killian remains entangled in Emma's lips. The clouds of darkness continue to relinquish their hold as the pirate clutches the Savior more tightly, unwilling to let go. If this is some kind of torturous dream, he doesn't ever want to wake up.

"Killian," Emma whispers. But the Dark One doesn't hear her as he plunges deeper and fights the pain that threatens to destroy his fantasy. "Killian, if you squeeze me any tighter, you're going to suffocate me."

Instantly, the pirate hears his love and releases her, slowly opening his eyes. When they meet the stars he sees her emerald eyes gazing into his. To his joy, his angel rescues him from the pit of despair. His only hand caresses her cheek to touch her and know that she is real.

"Is it really you?"

The softness of her skin, the silky strands of honey curled around her countenance, and the insane color of her eyes draw Killian from the darkness to the light. When he sacrificed himself, Killian wondered if he would ever see Emma again. But she brings the man behind the beast back because she never lost her faith.

"It's me. I'm here," she replies, enveloping Killian in her arms. She feels the cold steel of his hook clasp her shoulder blade as she reverberates her words.

Pain buries itself in his features. Though the darkness seems to have weaken its grasp over Killian, Emma fears it will not last. Any second, he could slip back into its trap in the chasms of his mind. But for this moment, Killian is hers.

"You found me."

"Of course I did," Emma answers, her grin growing.

"I thought I was never going to see you again."

"And I was never going to let that happen."

The melody of the night echoes through the forest as the lovers finally lessen their hold. Their joyful reunion remains short-lived. When Killian draws back from Emma, he finally notices her wound.

"You're hurt."

The Savior's hand lands on her chest. Against her soft skin, a gluey substance flows. When she lifts her fingers up, blood smears their crevices.

"It's nothing," she immediately responds, seeing the guilt on Killian's face rooting through.

"No!" he shouts, shaking his head. "I hurt you."

"Killian, I'm fine," she reassures him. "It's just a flesh wound."

The moments before he awoke flash in his mind. The sword on her chest, blood dripping, and the terror scarred on Emma's features, haunt the pirate. He promised himself to love and protect his precious Swan, but his darkness nearly ended her life.

"I—I could've killed you."

"Killian—"

"No!" he responds, distancing himself from his precious Swan. "I'm supposed to protect you. You trusted me and I failed you."

"Killian, that was the darkness within you," the Savior explains. "The only reason I gave you the sword was because I knew you wouldn't kill me."

"And what happens next time, Emma?! What happens when the darkness overpowers me and I can't save you?"

"That's not going to happen—"

"Swan, you don't know that!" he shouts, rising from the crumpled flowers. "Just stay back!"

"Please calm down—"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

The pirate lengthens the space between them as guilt substitutes his anger and hatred. The demon is nowhere in sight, but darkness lurks in the shadows. One by one, the torturous voices begin to creep back into his mind. Each one reminding him that he will always be a villain.

Not a moment passes by before Emma perceives the dread sculpted on the pirate's features. He trembles and crowds his arms in the opposition direction, cowering. The fear that devours him resembles her own when she battled the Snow Queen. Like Killian did for her, all Emma wants is to hold him close and reassure him that he is not alone and she is not afraid.

But as she steps closer, Killian flinches, alienating himself from her warmth and love. Now fully aware of what his capabilitieswith darkness in his heart, the pirate remains terrified that he will hurt her. Just as she goes to comfort him, Emma's internal alarms go off. The wind howls as she detects the sound of twigs snapping. It must be a patrol or search party, making the Savior realize they will not be alone for much longer.

"We have to get out of here."

The sound of horse hooves trampling through the forest and flickers of torches held by soldiers slip into the captain's view. In moments, the Knights of Camelot will stumble upon the sleeping guards and discover the Dark One's whereabouts. As they draw closer, Emma reacts by mounting her horse and hurrying over to the Dark One.

"Killian, let's go!"

His sapphires concentrate on the stain of blood on her outstretched hand. Tremors soar through his body, unable to tear his eyes away from the pain he inflicted on her. Though there is trust and forgiveness in her countenance, the pirate barely summons the strength to take the lifeline.

"Killian, look at me, not my hand," the Savior whispers harshly against the growing voices. "I'm okay. We're going to be okay. Trust me."

The window of opportunity closes. Though the company of knights march closer, Emma refuses to leave Killian. Her devotion to him feels humbling. Though he cannot quell his guilt, the pirate will not cannot lose his Swan again.

"Come with me," she pleads.

Taking her hand, Killian climbs up behind Emma. Without hesitation, she charges the steed forward. Just as the glow of fire breaks through the tree line, they disappear into the dense forest. Though they are together again, the darkness searches for a new way to tear them apart.

* * *

The doors of the emergency room slide open as the mayor's heels click down the hallway. Regina's head aches and her tear-stained cheeks shine through the piles of foundation she painted on them. Since her conversation with the Merrymen's leader the night before, she spent most of her time tossing and turning in her bed. She exhausts herself as she tries to determine any other possible alternative to what she is about to do. Those Robin is willing, Regina can't bear to watch him lose his child forever.

Maleficent's constant nagging and phone calls only weighed her down more. When they left the hospital, she chose to venture out and find another way to Camelot, while Regina returned to her vault. But her persistent demands for an update cause the mayor to ignore Maleficent for the time being.

Desperate to stay awake and compose coherent thoughts, Regina drops by the coffee bar and helps herself to a generous amount of the complimentary drink. Her decision to give Zelena her freedom wavers when she glances down the hallway to see Robin already standing at the nurse's station, holding a piece of paper in his hand. The opaque liquid streams into styrofoam as Regina recognizes the parchment is a sonogram, recalling the one that Mary Margaret showed her once when she was pregnant with Neal.

From where she stands, his stoic features exude confidence to everyone that passes by him. But knowing him so well, Regina detects his shaking fingers unable to conceal the inner anguish that hides beneath the surface. As the energizing liquid slips down her throat, her past regret tastes worse than any cup of black coffee ever could.

"Ready, Regina?"

The queen rotates to find Mary Margaret removing a cream-colored scarf from her neckline. Though she manages a reassuring smile, her somber mood looks evident.

"Nope," Regina answers, shaking her head and staring down the hallway at Robin. "I can't believe it's come to this."

"Do you think Zelena will keep her word?"

The queen proceeds to take a deep breath. "As long as we keep ours."

If this conversation took place two years ago, Regina knows that her balls of fire would've destroyed Mary Margaret in an instant. Between them, they shared an ocean's length of resentment and anger. But that all changed when Emma broke the curse and gently reminded them of the power of forgiveness. Now with their past behind them, an uncertain future sails straight towards them.

When Mary Margaret enfolds her hand around Regina's, they summon the courage to amble down the hallway towards the thief. As they approach, Robin stuffs the parchment in his pocket and greets the former royals with a grim smile. He seems to be purposely concealing the sonogram, but Regina doesn't say anything, preferring not to add to his pain. It is the first time she notices that he brings his wood-carved bow and sharpest arrows. Though likely a precaution, Regina has no doubt that if Zelena bluffs and the slippers stay hidden, one of those arrows will be meant for her.

"Good morning, Robin," Mary Margaret says.

"Morning," he huffs, barely keeping it together. The weight of the situation crushes the thief's shoulder. By doing this, they may help Emma get Hook back, but Robin loses so much more.

Turning his attention towards Regina, the thief asks, "Is everyone in place?"

"Yes," the mayor nods. "We have David and Henry on speed dial. They'll let us know when they have the shoes in their possession."

Satisfied with her answer, Robin marches toward the stairway that leads to the psychiatric ward and beckons for Regina to follow. In moments, everything changes. With their ticket to Camelot, and Zelena getting everything she ever wanted, the Queen's heart aches. By taking her child away, not only will Zelena destroy Robin's life, but Regina's as well as she forces the couple to pick up the broken pieces of her aftermath.

With the hum of the buttons beneath her fingers granting her entry, Regina leads the group down the stairwell into the all too familiar ward. The dreary, pallid walls and scuffed floors reflect their inner agony. It is the last place any of them want to be.

"Good morning, Madam Mayor," the nurse welcomes.

"I need Zelena's key," Regina responds, not wishing to indulge in petty banter and delay the inevitable.

The nurse seems caught off guard, but obediently hands over what she demands. Marching down the hallway, Regina unlocks the cell door and enters what she feels is the seventh circle of hell.

Inside, Zelena perches on her bench and picks at her breakfast. "Gina!" she greets, a faux smile spreading across her features. "I know you think I like the color green more than anything, but I was really hoping for some of Granny's pancakes, instead of whatever poison this is."

"It's called scrambled egg whites and kale," Regina replies. "It's locally grown and very healthy."

"It's called rubbish," Zelena pouts, just as Robin and Snow make their way into the crowded cell. "Well if it isn't the whole gang of misfits! I'm starting to think that I really should find more objects of your interest. Otherwise, I'll never get any visitors."

"Enough with the games, Sis."

"Zelena," Robin interjects. "I know we've had our differences, but please, I am asking you, don't do this to our child."

"My child," she seethes, correcting him. "And I'm not doing anything. I'm getting my freedom and the baby's. If you think that being raised by heroes to eat scrambled egg whites and live up to a higher standard is a life that's desirable, you're sadly mistaken."

"Our child deserves its best chance!" barks Robin. "A good life, knowing it is loved."

"And it will! My little munchkin will have its mother to provide for its every need."

"That's not what I'm saying," Robin replies, anger boiling behind his voice.

Zelena tips her chin up as her eyes narrow. "Oh I know what you meant, darling. But if you want the shoes, you're going to have to take this cuff off of me. You can keep the child if you just leave me in this cell. But from what I hear, then that would leave poor little Emma to face the big, bad, Dark One all alone."

With Robin's stunned silence, the grin on Zelena's cheeks grows wider. Triumphantly, she sticks out her hand and motions for her half-sister to remove the cuff. One move and Regina decides the fate of Robin's child.

"Regina there has to be another way," Snow whispers, shaking her head.

Unfortunately, their quiet conversation catches the Wicked Witch's ear. "There isn't!" she replies. "Unless you've got a magic bean of course. Oh that's right! None of you have one!"

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Immediately, Regina's gaze shoots towards the doorway to find Maleficent standing there. Her lips stay pursed as a scowl paints her features. Between her fingers, the former Queen of darkness holds a precious magic bean.

"Well Regina, it's so nice to see you're alive and well," she remarks, sarcasm in her tone. "I was so worried when you didn't return any of my phone calls."

The group remains frozen from shock. Even Zelena cannot believe her eyes. When Maleficent motions for Regina to meet with her outside in the hallway, the former Evil Queen doesn't hesitate.

"This better not be some sick joke," Regina states, closing the door to give them some privacy.

"Oh, the bean is real," Maleficent answers.

"You had it this whole time?!"

"No, actually, your pirate did."

Regina's dark irises widen at the realization. "What do you mean?"

"Well while you were nowhere to be seen last night, I had a nice long chat with your son, Henry," Maleficent explains. "He told me all about how Hook traded his ship for a magic bean to bring Miss Swan back to Storybrooke. I bargained that he had another one. I searched through the pirate ship, and found I was right, which you would've known if you would ever bother to answer your phone."

"But why would he never tell us?"

"Maybe he was saving it for a rainy day."

"Well its storming like hell, so perfect timing, I guess."

Regina's eyes never leave the bean. She pinches herself to insure that this isn't a dream. It's impossible to imagine how something so tiny could be so precious. But in moments, her eyes glare up at her old friend, knowing that with such a powerful sorceress, there is always more than what meets the eye.

"What do you want?"

"For what?" Maleficent questions, slightly taken aback. "The bean? Nothing."

"With you there always seems to be a catch."

"What I want is to see my daughter again. She has grown up never feeling loved or accepted by anyone, and no child should ever have to feel like that. I won't lose my daughter, your son can't lose his mom, and I think—Robin's child shouldn't have to grow up without him."

Maleficent presses the their ticket to Camelot into the Mayor's hands. A small smile sprouts on Regina's features. Perhaps her ally does have a softened heart. After all Regina did to her, Maleficent's gift means more to her than she will ever know.

* * *

"Ow! Geez!" Emma shouts as the rough cloth cleanses her wound. "I didn't think that would hurt so bad."

When she meets Killian's gaze, his mixed emotions of pain and concern rise to the surface. "I could use magic to heal it," he mumbles, dipping the cloth in a cup with their last amount of water.

"No," she responds, groaning. "You can't use dark magic. Besides, you're almost done."

The brief exchange of words is the first either speak since they left the Sorcerer's tree. Being the only hiding place she knows and with an impending storm approaching, the Savior and her Captain take shelter in the Apprentice's house. The flare of fire from Emma's candle is the only light within the house's walls. As its beams dance across the ceiling, the flame illuminates the pirate's cold features.

How did they get here? It seems like only hours ago Emma celebrated their victory at Granny's and fussed over the jukebox. Now, she hides in enemy territory, with the only person she trusts barely saying a word.

From the pirate's wilting features, Emma doesn't have to guess what he thinks about. Once again, Killian locks himself in the chasms of his mind and chains himself to his regret. Though he wants to isolate himself from the outside world, the Savior refuses to let him be alone.

"Killian," she finally whispers, snaking her fingers into his own. "Talk to me."

Dressing her wound, the pirate stares at it, unable to meet her gaze. Goodness, heroism, and light radiate just from her gentle tone. She is an example of everything Killian strives for, but what the darkness reminds him he will never be.

"Whatever it is, whatever you've done, just know that I've already forgiven you."

"Oh Swan," he chokes, failing to contain his grief. "If only you knew."

"Then tell me."

He wants to reject her advances, her pleas for answer, but cannot. More than anyone, Emma is the first person in hundreds of years that detects the pain he buries beneath his tough exterior. Even if he tries, she discovers the truth one way or another.

"How long was I out? How long was I under the darkness' control?"

"About four days, since you left Storybrooke."

"Then that's how long I've been killing," the pirate admits.

"Who?" Emma asks, keeping her voice monotone in order to hide her shock.

"Innocents! Even children! All the villages I passed, I burned their homes and crushed their hearts like a monstrous villain."

As to whether the screams she heard in her dream and episodes were real, the Savior finally gets her answer. No longer does hate seethe in the Dark One's words or emotions. Before her stands a broken man who only wishes to forget.

"Killian, that wasn't you," Emma says, trying to console him.

"But it was, Swan!" he shouts as he rises from his seat and dismisses her comforting touch. "It was by my hand they suffered and died! I was so focused on getting my revenge and finding my happy ending, I forever ruined theirs."

"The darkness lied to you."

"But I let it!"

"To save me!" Emma cries, standing up before calming herself down. "You did it to save everyone. If you hadn't sacrifice yourself, who knows what the darkness would've done to Storybrooke. You are a hero."

Her words make Killian's chest tighten. Emma always sees the best in him, and he usually believes her. But after his crimes, letting the darkness use him to destroy the surrounding kingdom, to call himself a hero only brings enormous pain.

"And what happens if I go back under?" he asks her. "What happens when I give in to darkness?"

Despite his best intentions, fear etches his face. He loves her, his Swan, more than anything. He can't lose her. Though the darkness retreats defeated in this battle, it refuses to lose the war. His heart can't bear to imagine what he might do to his Swan or other innocent people when he returns to the darkness' influence.

"You won't," Emma reassures him, wrapping her hands around both hand and hook. "I'm here. I'll help you, Lily will help you. You're not alone."

Unable to believe her words, Killian's irises lock onto hers. "Emma, you don't understand. There is a demon on my shoulders. A thirst for revenge continuously surges through my veins. Hundreds of voices tempt and beg me to give in, wanting nothing more than to crush my soul until I can't breathe. I'm trying, I'm trying so hard, but I—I can't hold the darkness off forever."

The darkness finds its newest and perhaps deadliest weapon. Emma watches it use Killian's guilt to drag her pirate back into the shadows. The Dark One may be awake and able to remember who she is, but his fight remains far from over. She waited for this moment since the darkness' vortex disappeared from the streets of Storybrooke. She may have him back, but Killian is not the same.

"Killian," she whispers, as the thunder roars. "When you bought that house for us in Storybrooke, do you wanna know my first thought was?"

"What?"

"I was terrified, because I felt like it was a big step. But then I realized why you did it. You see a future for us. And despite what has happened, I still see that future."

"Do you really think we can go back to some perfect, white picket fence life?" the pirate questions, anguish clouding his vision.

Even through the hurt, pain, and regret that they both endure, Emma's belief does not waver. "It won't be some perfect picket fence life. It may not always be happy." she replies, with a faint smile blooming. "But I can promise you it will be full of love and—it'll be ours. So help me fight for it."

At her words, the pirate's lip quivers. In her hold, his hand trembles. Barely able to mutter the words, Killian whispers to her.

"Emma, I'm scared."

A single tear escapes the lid of her emeralds as she clings to his neck for dear life. She holds it together. Her emotions always remain intact for her family, for Regina, and for Henry as much possible. She tries to exude confidence and hope that victory regards them with favor. Even in his darkest hour, her darkest hour, full of uncertainty she tries to hold it all together for Killian, but can no longer. In the pirate's embrace, her dams break and her walls crumble. Letting her emotions out, she whispers into Killian's ear and finally confesses her secret.

"I'm scared too."

She wants to take away his fear and his pain. The growing threat looms just outside the door, but in this moment, with his heart beating against her own, they are together. Closing her eyes, tears silently flow down the Savior's face.

Moments pass by, but neither of them move. All they want is each other as hopelessness swirls around them. Part of Emma wonders if their nightmare will ever come to the end. Just as she feels her broken heart can take no more, a thread of light blooms. Like a lighthouse that pierces through the storm, Emma hears Killian's voice say something she aims to never forget.

"Emma, listen to me. I want you be certain that no matter what happens to me, I will never stop fighting for us. I find my way back to you. All you have to do is trust me."

Unlike previous times, for Emma there is no hesitation, no fear in responding to Killian's words. Even in the uncertainty, her pirate never fails her. But just as she is about to form the words of belief on her lips, she no longer feels his warm breath on her shoulder or his hand stroking her back. In fact, she no longer feels him at all. When she opens her eyes, she stands surrounded only by silence and loneliness.

Because Killian Jones vanishes into thin air.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Cliffhanger!_ _I really do love Captain Swan, I promise. Chapter 11 is complete! I would love to hear your thoughts about it. Also, I'd love to know, who is your favorite pairing on the show (CaptainSwan, Rumbelle, OutlawQueen, etc)? I think it's pretty obvious which one I LOVE, but I would love to know which one is the most popular. I am super busy right now, but I will do my best to update when I can. Next chapter we find out what happened to Killian and get to see some more of Lily. You're not going to want to miss it! So don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story to be alerted when this story updates._

 _Until next time,_

 _C.M. Singer:)_


	12. Panic

_A/N:_ _Hi Everyone! I hope you're doing well. I've missed you guys! School has been stressful, making me even more eager to get back to writing. My gratitude goes out to those who read, reviewed, and/or responded to the last chapter. Any form of critique (review, PM, etc.) is welcomed and greatly appreciated. I want to make this story the best it can be for you guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter! I had a blast writing it. Also, don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already. By doing so, you can be the first to know when this story updates! Well enough about me. Let's begin—Chapter 12!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned anything from OUAT, I'd have my own yellow bug! ;-)_

 _This chapter is dedicated to the amazing—Kiwistreetswan! Thank you again for your review! I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12**_

"Killian!"

The Savior's knees buckle in her daze of confusion. Her pirate is gone, again. Moments ago he stood before her, and now he disappears to someplace she cannot go.

Quickly, Emma gathers herself and begins to frantically search the house. The thunder roars as she calls out his name again and again, hoping he says her name in return. When she ransacks the structure to no avail, her hidden waterfalls finally burst.

This couldn't be happening. She just found Killian, just got him back. They barely got a moment to remember what it felt like being in each other's arms before something tore him away from her.

She knows something is wrong. Killian never leaves her, not like this. Even the darkness never does anything this dramatic. The last time Emma got too close to him, it caused her pirate to slip into a coma. Now, she wonders what happened in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly, the Savior remembers what she forgets in the confusion. Though she may not know where the Dark One is, she holds the power to bring him back. Reaching into her pocket, she finds the dagger resting against the silk and satin of her dress.

Running outside into the night, Emma scans the surrounding area. Assuring herself that no guards patrol the surrounding, she raises the dagger and says the words she knows will force him to come.

"Dark One, Killian, wherever you are, I command you—return!"

Flashbacks to standing in the middle of Main Street resound in the Savior's mind. The dagger still says his name, she repeats the same words, and she still feels the darkness' shadow as she waits for him to appear. But this time, she knows things will be different. He will come, he will appear before her and remember who she is. And when he does, she will hold him tight, never letting go.

Unfortunately, to her alarm, the Dark One does not appear. Her command seems to only be heard by the howling thunder in the distance and her stolen steed. Confused, Emma tries again.

"Killian, come back to me, please!"

 _What is wrong_ , she wonders. She does everything right. Killian should be here, but he's not. There is only one other possible explanation as to why the pirate is not in her arms right now, but its realization shakes Emma to her core.

The edge of night casts its shadows in the surrounding forest. Upon further examination, she realizes the dagger no longer vibrates. Could it be? Is this the wrong dagger?

Before she summons any more of her fears, Emma hears the crackling of leaves in the forest. Her emeralds dart in the sound's direction and spot some rustling in the treeline. Given her experience in law enforcement, she knows that someone is nearby. It's Killian. It _has_ to be.

Racing towards the sound, the jewels on the Savior's slippers tear and fall out amongst the rocks as she throws caution to the wind. The location is nearby, a couple hundred yards from the house. She thinks it is strange that Killian would teleport so far away from her. Regardless, all she wants is to see his face and put her fears to rest.

But when she reaches the spot she heard the sound coming from, the Dark One is nowhere in sight. Her terror mounting, Emma jerks her head in all directions, praying that this is only a dream.

"Killian?" she yells.

There is no answer. The air thickens as the wind dances through Emma's curls. Tiny raindrops begin to shatter against her porcelain skin.

"Who's out there?" she shouts, realizing that her worst fears are becoming a reality.

The night disguises her culprit. The only sound that passes the Savior's ears is a shrill of noise sailing in the air. No sooner does she hear it when she feels something puncture her skin.

The pain that strikes her stomach drives Emma to the ground, shrieking in pain. It floods her body, making her unable to piece together coherent thoughts. She glances down in shock to find an arrow pierces her in the abdomen. Though painful, her focus shifts not to the crimson blood gushing from her wound, but the black gluey substance attached to the projectile.

In the moments it takes for the Savior to realize what happened, her joints turn to what feel like stones and she no longer feels her body. Seconds tick by as Emma tries to call for help, but to no avail. Though her body fights it, she slowly becomes numb and succumbs to her injury. As she falls into darkness, she tries to stay awake with her last ounce of strength, but it is not enough.

The Savior's eyelids close, with fear and hopelessness residing in her heart.

* * *

"Emma!"

The Dark One bellows the name when he no longer feels her heart beating against his own. When he opens his eyes, burning rays of light blind him. Desperate to feel his Swan once more, the pirate flails his arms, only to find that they stay shackled and chained to the earth. No matter how hard he tries, he cannot free himself from their grasp.

"Emma!" he shouts her name. Again and again, he screams into the void for her, praying she is nearby. But his cries only meet with the sound of water dripping on his face.

Because he no longer dwells in the Apprentice's house, he guesses that the darkness stole him away. But how? He cannot remember it doing anything like this. It doesn't take long for Killian to recall the only other time he forcibly teleported somewhere. Realizing this, he knows that it is not the darkness that controls him, but his new master.

"Lily?!" the pirate yells, praying that she will answer. "If you're there, come out. I'm not going to hurt you."

The seconds that tick by feel like the longest in the pirate's life. Though he barely knows her, Killian hopes that his dagger rests in the safe hands of Maleficent's daughter or someone he trusts. After an agonizing wait, Killian finally feels someone's presence, but it is not the one he wants.

"Oh my poor Captain," the demon hisses. "Such a pitiful sight."

"You!" the Dark One roars, reaching for his companion before being jerked backward by his chains.

"Now, now, Captain; that is no way to treat your oldest friend."

The crackling rows of Rumplestiltskin's rotten teeth make the pirate's stomach churn. By now, he comes to realize that not only is the demon a part of himself, it is a part of the darkness that reigns over him. To his own surprise, he wishes in this moment for it to really be the Crocodile. Despite his disgust for the demon, the Dark One remains only concerned about Emma.

"Where is she?" he asks. When the demon doesn't answer, Killian raises his tone. "Where is she?!"

"Out of your reach," the demon laughs, his voice dripping with hate.

"Don't bother lying to me," Killian tells him. "All you've ever done is lie to me, and I'm not going to listen to you anymore."

"You are such a disappointment," he retorts. "All the other Dark Ones never gave me a fuss, except you."

His companion's dismay gives the Dark One hidden pleasure. "Maybe that's because I don't want the darkness."

"No, you wanted so much more: revenge, riches, and power. You could've had those all of those things. If only you did what you were supposed to, you could've been your own master with everything you ever wanted. But you traded it all for that woman."

Perhaps the demon is right. If he killed Emma, gold, power, and revenge would've been for the taking. What the demon doesn't understand is that all of those things are what Captain Hook wants. He is Killian Jones, and there is only one thing he desires to have in the entire world. With a stare of defiance, the pirate glares up at his demon.

"And she is the best decision that I have ever made."

"Really?" the demon spats. "Loving her, choosing her, and protecting her has brought you nothing but pain. Do you want the voices to leave? Do you want to stop feeling like daggers sink into your chest? Do you want the power you will never find with her? Then let her go."

Protecting the Savior brings the pirate more pain than he ever knew existed. Ever since he met her, he vows to run from the darkness he pursued for centuries. He knows the strength of its grip. He saw it at its worst, but the darkness exceeds Killian's wildest dreams.

He knows it will only get worse. The pain will intensify, the voices will scream louder, and temptation will pressure him at every angle. The walls of darkness will only grow taller, leaving the pirate to wonder if they will ever come down.

But he would choose the darkness again and again. To protect the Savior, he wouldn't trade their places. His greatest nightmare is if the darkness takes his Swan. Images of her being tortured and changed into someone who is only a shadow of the woman she is, haunts the pirate's thoughts. No matter what the darkness does to him, he will never let that happen. Disregarding his ongoing pain, Killian stares up at his captor and tells him the last thing he wants to hear.

"Emma is worth it all."

With those five words, the demon no longer smiles. "Well your new master wanted me to give you their regards. As of now, you are at their mercy."

"And who is my master? I'd like to know who they are so they can pay for all the trouble they've caused me."

His question only fuels the demons little game. "Now, that would spoil all of the fun if I told you."

The demon's lack of cooperation causes the pirate's anger to boil. If his chains weren't so tight, his hook would be in the darkness' throat. To his disappointment, everything Killian tries does not free him from his chains.

"The restraints are temporary," the demon explains, knowing his thoughts. "Your master just needs you out of the way for awhile."

"What for?"

When the demon's giggle reaches the ceiling, the pirate's heart sinks. Whatever plans his new master has, he knows that there will be severe consequences. With the gleam in his golden eyes shining, the demon finally tells the truth.

"Since you failed to release and kill the Sorcerer, your master will force you to do it. However, since they don't want your precious Swan interfering, she needs to be—eliminated."

Those words cause the pirate's heart to beat out of his chest. Instantly, rage pulses through his veins. When the demon smiles at his agony, all the pirate wants to do is die.

"If you touch her, if you hurt her, I will kill you!"

"That's going to be difficult to do while you're chained down," the demon laughs, enthralled with Killian's rising anger.

"I will get out here," the pirate promises him. "And when I do, I'm going to stop you and your master."

" _Your_ master," the demon corrects him. "Now listen carefully, here are only three ways you're getting out of here. Either your master will free you when they return or—you pledge to _fully_ give yourself to the darkness."

The Dark One's confusion rises to the surface. "I thought I already did."

"Not exactly," his companion explains. "You see, in order for you to take full control of the darkness, you need to shut out every last beam of light in your heart. We thought you did that until you started trying to remember the Swan girl. You couldn't remember that treacherous woman because you needed to kill her to fulfill your destiny. So now you've taken a step back, but never fear! Eventually you will be overcome by the darkness, but that could take a very long time. But—if you give yourself fully to the darkness now, you can leave and I will show how to get your dagger back."

The offer sounds like music to the Dark One's ears. Along with the voices in his head, every fiber in his body craves any ounce of power over his master. Being set free would give him the opportunity to find Emma and protect her. However, the pirate understands the deeper meaning.

"If—If I do that, I may never come back, will I?"

"That's right, Captain!" the demon answers, beaming. "Killian Jones would no longer exist. Just imagine what it would feel like to be your own master. All of your weaknesses would be left behind. You would not only control all of the darkness, but all of the magic in the realms! You would be the most powerful being that has and will ever live!"

In the seconds that pass by, power keeps sounding better and better. All Captain Hook ever wanted was power. With it, he could've saved Milah, he could've won his freedom from Pan, and he could've gotten his revenge on Rumplestiltskin.

But power is every Dark One's downfall. Killian knows what it does. He watched power cost Rumplestiltskin his first wife, his son Baelfire, and even Belle. Though he held all the power and more magic than he could've ever dreamed, lying on the floor of his shop, Rumplestiltskin became dying and lonely man; and that is the last thing Killian wants to be.

"No," Killian proclaims. "I promised Emma that I would fight for us, and that's what I'm going to do. You can tempt me, you can hurt me, and you can imprison me, but I will never stop fighting for her. If that means I have to spend centuries fighting the darkness, then that's what I'll do."

"Then enjoy your chains," the demon hisses. "Because it is going to get so much worse, and you won't be seeing the light of day for quite awhile."

"What about the third option?" Killian questions. "You said there was a third way I could get out."

"Oh of course!" his companion replies, displeasure in his tone. "You see, the reason you can't get out is because the chains you are in prevent you from using your magic. So unless you give fully yourself to the darkness or your master frees you, the only way to get out is if someone with light magic removes them—"

"Emma," Killian realizes, interrupting his companion. "Emma's the Savior. She could do it."

"Yes, I suppose she could, that is if she or anyone for that matter can find this cave. We're far underground, and the entrance is well hidden.

"She'll find me," the pirate reassures him, unwilling to be discouraged. "She'll find me, I know it."

"Oh I don't think so!" the demon sings with a taunting tone.

His excitement raises the Dark One's concern. "What do you mean? What are you not telling me?"

The demon doesn't give a reply and as his smile and glow widen, fear floods Killian's mind. The word, " _eliminated_ " begins to echo through his eardrums. All at once, the darkness' prisoner finally understands.

"What did you do? What have you done to Emma?!"

* * *

The elderly steed jumps when a lightning bolt splits a nearby tree.

"Woah, boy!" Lily whispers, stroking his mane. She uses a gentle touch and hushed tones to comfort him. It is the only thing she can do to distract herself from the frostbitten air. She huddles her cloak closer to her petite frame, desperate for warmth. Being out here at this time of night is the last place she wants to be.

Normally in such inclement weather, Lily would either scrub dishes at her local diner or huddle under a blanket on the couch of her claustrophobic apartment. Just getting by is what the daughter of Maleficent learned to do for her entire life. Shamefully, she admits to being the person who looks for change in the parking lot and begs someone to let her wash her clothes with theirs at the neighborhood laundromat.

With jealousy, Lily observed Emma over the past few days attain everything that she ever wanted. She has magical powers that she can control, a loving family, a pirate who adores her, and the respect she craves. Because of the potential for darkness in her heart, Lily resigns herself to the fact that she will never get a taste of her happy ending. The moment she reveals herself, people cringe and keep their heads down. Of her magical traits, the only power she controls is the ability to turn into a terrorizing monster. It is all anyone in Storybrooke, besides Emma, knows her to be. What they don't see are the silent tears that she hides as she fears that reputation is the only one she will ever have.

"Lady Lily!"

The voice that travels through the forest turns her attention towards the incoming rider.

"Percival!" she responds. "Have you found them?"

"Not a trace," the knight answers. "There is no sign of Lord Neal or Lady Emma."

"They're out here," she proclaims, trying to hide her shivering. "Let's keep looking."

As Lily directs her steed further into the forest, she hears her escort call out, "We've been out here for hours! The storm is just getting worse. I think it's best if we call off the search for the night."

Lily grips the reins and pulls the horse in the opposite direction. "But they are still out here. We'll find them. There's got to be prints or something."

"Any tracks from Lady Emma's horse will be washed out by the rain if they haven't been already," Percival explains.

"He's right," Kay says, spooking Lily when he emerges from around the corner.

"Kay, did you find anything?" she asks, hoping for good news from the knight that disappeared from her side for the last couple of hours.

"Miss Lily, I'm sorry to report that even with my impressive tracking skills, I haven't been able to find them. I've been looking all over."

Her hopes spiral to the pit of her stomach. Who knows what Hook does to Emma. Did she stop him? Did he hurt her? Her uncertainty morphs into panic, and the only cure is for Lily to see her oldest friend safe and sound.

Like a beating drum, the thunder crescendos throughout Camelot. The horses grow restless at the flashes of lightning. The weather grows worse and the knights know that staying out any longer jeopardizes their own safety.

"We're going back to the castle," Percival orders.

"No," Lily says. "We need to keep looking."

"I wouldn't disagree with a Knight of the Roundtable, if I were you, my lady," Percival informs her. "We left a royal invitation and have set a poor example to our subjects by leaving the Queen's ball, all without our King's permission. Do you know how much trouble we are going to get into? I'm sorry, but it is imperative that we return to our King and Queen."

"No, I'm sorry," Lily retorts. "Kindness, nobility, courage, all the stuff I grew up hearing about the knights of the Roundtable: none of that's true is it? No, all you care about is getting back to some party so you can drink yourselves to death. So yeah, let's go back. Let's go and leave Emma and Neal out here in the freezing cold to die and—"

"That's enough, Miss Lily!" Sir Percival barks. "If one more insult comes out of your mouth, you will no longer be our friend, but our enemy. Now, if you and your friends want to still be in the King's favor, you will obey and keep your horse behind me."

When Lily shakes her head, Sir Kay strides up to her and whispers, "Don't worry, I'm sure they are alright. First thing in the morning you and I will be right back out here. For all we know, they probably found shelter somewhere."

"Shelter," she whispers to herself. Kay is right. If Emma succeeded, she must know the danger of the knights of Camelot finding them. She must have found refuge, but where?

Immediately, Lily kicks her shin against the horse and gallops away from her cohorts.

"My lady! Where are you going?!" she hears Percival scream. In her haste, Lily doesn't listen. Her sole focus is to reach her friend in time. If the Dark One hurts Emma, Maleficent's daughter will never forgive yourself for letting her go to face him alone.

"Lily, come back!" Kay pleads. "It's dangerous out there!"

"Is she mad?" the knight spats.

Shaking his head, Kay's horse begins to trot into the darkness. "I'm going with her," he readily announces.

His partner steals the reins of his horse. "Kay, please! We must turn back. You know the consequences of disrespecting the King."

"I'm not leaving her out here!" he responds. "Not with the weather or the Dark One lurking in the woods. Go ahead, I won't be far behind."

Reluctantly, the obedient Percival guides his horse back towards King Arthur's castle as his fellow knight takes off in the opposite direction.

* * *

The rain feels like knives cutting her face as Lily presses forward. Her legs burn and her stomach tangles itself in a hundred knots. Her fingers freeze to ice, reminding her of how much she hates the cold. She sacrifices her comfort, however, to endure the inconvenience as long as Emma is alright. When she reaches her destination, she prays that the Savior will be safe inside. Part of her even hopes that Hook is there too.

To her dismay, however, when she arrives at the Apprentice's house, the structure appears dark and cold. Leaping down from her steed, Lily races into the house, her heart beating faster by the moment.

"Emma? Emma?! Where are you?"

She searches every room, but there is no sign of her friend anywhere. Every second that passes fuels Lily's determination. Emma already gives her enough of headache with her Dark One situation, so she certainly doesn't need Emma's whereabouts adding to her pain. When she does find her, Emma officially earns a piece of Lily's mind.

"Lily?" she hears a voice cry out. Hoping it is Emma, she unfortunately realizes that the voice does not belong to the Savior, but their new friend.

"Why did you follow me?" Lily shouts, emerging from the structure. She observes the rain pelting Kay's countenance and clinking against his armor.

"I'm not leaving you out here to be killed by the Dark One," he replies. "Now come with me."

"What? So you can get back to your party? No thanks."

"It's not for the party. It's for your protection."

"I am not going back to the castle."

"Lily, please—"

"No, you don't get it!" Lily barks, her eyes blinded by the water pouring down her forehead. "Emma is out here, somewhere. You said so yourself, the storm is getting worse and that there are all kinds if looming dangers. You're trying to protect me? Well who's protecting Emma?! If I don't help her, who will?"

The knight remains silent for a few moments. To her surprise, he hops down from his horse and saunters over to her. Brushing a soaked curl out of her face, the knight finally nods, "Alright then. Let's find her."

The two comrades split apart to search the premises. Kay scans the treeline as Lily searches the structure. Just as she enters the bedroom to check one more time, she hears Kay call out, "I found her horse!"

Wasting no time, Lily sprints outside to find the knight at a nearby tree consoling Emma's frightened animal. Given how soaked the saddle appears to be, Emma must be around here, making Lily's inward panic soar.

"Emma!" she screams. "Emma!"

"Emma!" Kay shouts, following her lead.

Where could she be? Why did she not answer her friend's cries? Even if she and Hook hide from the knights, Lily knows that the glamour spell should protect them. She may not know Emma as well as she would like, but she knows that the Savior would never not answer Lily's call.

Out of the corner of her eye, a sparkle catches her attention. Leaving Kay, Lily hurries over to find a jewel nestled in the pebbles. It resembles something she remembers seeing before. Tearing off her shoe, Lily finds that the sapphire is an identical match to the ones on her footwear.

"Did you find something?" Kay calls out.

Amongst the raindrops pouring from the heavens, several more microscopic sparkles catch Lily's attention. In moments, she finds they create a path. "This way!" she hollers.

Like Hansel and Gretel following a trail of breadcrumbs, Maleficent's daughter tracks the path of jewels into the dense brush. Nearly tripping down a small hill, she scans ahead to find that the shimmering crystals end against something that looks slumped over and blanketed by the darkness.

From a distance, Lily spies an arrow protruding from the mass. Whatever it is, it isn't moving. Initially guessing it is an animal carcass, Lily's face turns to white with horror when upon further examination, she finds the mass entangled in cerulean silk and lace.

"Kay!" she shrieks. "Kay, get down here!"

The clanging sound of armor races down towards her. Even with his speed, Kay cannot come fast enough to prevent Lily's sobs. When he arrives, she doesn't even see him through her massive tears.

"What? What is it?!" he asks frantically. To assuage her tears, he squeezes her shoulders, but no words pass the girl's lips. Though she wants to tell him, her discovery stuns her into silence. "Lily, tell me!"

In response to his shaking, Maleficent's daughter points towards the mass, trembling.

"It—it's—it's Emma."

* * *

 _A/N: Uh oh! Poor Emma! Chapter 12 is complete! I hope you liked it as much as I did writing it. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts. On another note, season 7 is starting soon. I know there are a lot of mixed views, but I'd love to know your thoughts. Will you watch it? Personally, I think OUAT is an amazing show that Adam and Eddie have created. Given their amazing work in with it in the past, I think they deserve the chance to prove to us their new concepts and storylines. So I will give it a fair shot and be watching at least the first few episodes. Next time we find out what happens to Emma. Will she be okay? Only I really know, so stay tuned! Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already! Thank you for your continued support!_

 _Until next time!_

 _C.M. Singer :)_


	13. Restoration

_A/N:_ Hi everyone! I hope you are doing well. I have missed you all! Believe me, I have wanted to update this story since the last update. Alas, school must come first. I want to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and/or reviewed since the last update! You guys make me so happy! Thank you for your patience and understanding in the long update scehdule. I'm hoping this chapter will be well worth the wait. Afterwards, I would love to hear your thoughts about it (did you like it? what could I do to improve?). Any form of critique (Review, PM, etc.) is welcomed and encouraged. Well enough about me. Pull out a chair, pour some rum (as our favorite pirate would do), and enjoy—Chapter Thirteen!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything from OUAT, I wouldn't have to buy my own food because Granny's would feed me for free! ;-)

This chapter is dedicated to my amazing fan, PopPotter777! Thank you for your reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 **Hopkins, Minnesota: 1998**

 _The flashing hues of blue and red from the lights of the police cars sting Emma's eyes. She hears the crickets chirping and frogs croaking as they return to their homes for the night. A home, a place to sleep, a place to feel loved is something Emma Swan thought she had only moments ago, but that fairytale turns out to be only a dream._

 _In a few moments, she'll repeat the same routine she knows. The social worker will drive her to a temporary foster home until other arrangements are made. If the system manages to find a foster family willing to take her in, Emma knows it won't last. They'll neglect her, blame her for little things, and never see or love her as their child. There's no point in hoping things could be different, because she knows they never are._

 _As the social worker and Lily's father beg the police to not press charges for Emma and Lily's trespassing, Emma steals a glance down at her wrist. The star that marks its surface reminds her of the supposed promise she shares with Lily, to never go back, to never be alone, and to be best friends forever._

 _Two orphans, two best friends who understand each other and promise to be there for each another in their times of need. That's what Emma thought she could be with Lily. After all, Lily is the first person she met that supposedly understood her pain, what it was like to walk in her shoes. Just hours ago they laughed, hugged, and enjoyed each other's company. But the moment Lily's dad barged through the door, reality snaked its way back into Emma's heart._

 _"Emma! Emma," she hears her companion whisper. Hearing Lily's pitiful attempt to reconcile with her is the last thing that the foster child wants to hear. Still, until the social worker gets back, she the only alternative is to fiddle her thumbs. Sauntering over to the dark van, Emma finds her adopted friend peeking out the backseat window._

 _"Emma, don't worry about my dad," she says. "He's just pissed I used his visa." The anger Emma feels silently boils up in her chest as Lily writes something down. "When this blows over, come find me," she says. "We can run away together."_

 _"You tricked me," Emma retorts, not hiding her disgust at Lily's betrayal._

 _"I'm sorry," the girl responds, sincerity in her voice. "I know I lied about my family, but everything else I said is true. I hate my home. I feel invisible there. I'm just like you. I am! I was an orphan. It's just they adopted me. But it's not my home. You promised. Friends forever, no matter what."_

 _With those words, Emma storms off. How could Lily compare her situation to her nightmare?! Lily possesses the one thing Emma craves: a family. Her new friend is just like everyone else Emma knows. The second the 15 year old lets her walls down is the moment her heart gets damaged beyond repair. And with each heartbreak, her walls thicken and become harder to break._

 _No more, never again will she let this happen. She has no family and has no friends. She'll find a way to survive, she always does. She doesn't need anyone's help, especially Lily's. Smearing the star off of her wrist with her thumb, Emma Swan decides she is better off living her life alone._

 _"Emma!" Lily cries from behind her, heartbroken. Hoping for absolution, she is crushed when she receives no response. "Emma!"_

* * *

"Emma!" Lily screams, breaking out of Kay's arms and scrambling over to her friend.

The storm unleashes its fury upon the forest of Camelot. The rain pours down from the heavens as the lightning illuminates the sky. In the darkness, Maleficent's daughter rolls the mass over and holds the Savior's limp, unconscious body in her arms.

Crimson blood tarnishes her cerulean silk and lace. The Savior's skin looks deathly pale. Even with the sound of her friend's voice calling out to her and the soaking rain drenching her hair, Emma doesn't respond.

"Emma!" Lily cries, shaking her friend. "Emma, please! You gotta wake up!"

All she wishes for is to see a pair of emeralds. The sound of the world without Emma's voice feels deafening. Tears stream down her face and mix with the rain as Kay crawls up to them.

"I—I barely feel a heartbeat," Lily tells him.

How could this have happened? Only hours ago, she saw Emma dancing and briefly enjoying herself at the Queen's birthday celebration. If she knew that this would happen, she would've never let Emma go after Hook alone. With each passing moment, Lily's fears grow, fearing that Emma's sendoff is the last time she will ever speak to her friend again.

As the rain falls and Lily throws off her cape to cover the dying Savior, Kay spies the arrow that protrudes from Emma's abdomen. The knight's features twist with horror. The sound of wrenching flesh makes Lily's stomach churn as she hears him rip he arrow out.

"Kay! What did you do?"

Examining the arrow with a keen eye, the knight's heart sinks as he discovers the sticky fluid coating the arrow is the culprit for Emma's demise.

"Hemlock."

"Aren't—aren't you—aren't you suppose to keep it in to—to stop the bleeding?"

"Not when it's hemlock."

Maleficent's daughter barely forms a sentence as she feels herself shaking from her sobs. "What—what is that?"

His grey eyes pierce her soul with sorrow. "It's a poison that we use to take out dangerous wild animals. It's suppose to paralyze the animal and stop their heart, but I've—I've never seen someone use it on a person."

Lily's heart plummets to the pit of her stomach. "So—so we have to get help. A doctor or a—"

"Lily!" the knight stops her. "We can't move her because it will cause the poison to spread faster."

"So then go get help!" she barks, but the knight doesn't move. "Why aren't you leaving?! Go!"

"Lily!" he shouts through the rain, clutching her shoulders. "She's been exposed to the poison too long. Even if I left right now, she wouldn't be alive by the time I got back. She's too far gone."

At this moment, Lily's entire world crumbles. How could this be happening? She just came back into Emma Swan's life. It wasn't her choice to get sucked up into the tornado or travel to Camelot, but Lily knows that everyone counts on her. Emma's family and friends need her not only to help Emma, but to protect her.

"No, no, no, no, no," she whimpers, shaking her head as she peers down at the Savior. "Emma! Wake up! You're not doing this."

"Lily."

"You don't get to drag me all this way to sit here and watch you die!"

"Lily—"

"You have to stay alive for Henry, your parents, Killian, and—me."

"Lily!"

"No!" she sobs, choking on her tears. "I need her! She can't die."

"I know you want to help her, but there is nothing we can do. She's been out here too long. In a couple of minutes, the hemlock will reach her heart and she'll be dead. I'm sorry."

In the swirling chaos, Lily clings to Emma tighter, praying that this is just a dream. Brushing sopping curls of blond out of her face, the stillness and tranquil features the Savior portrays leave Lily trembling.

Whispering to herself, she wonders, "Who could have done this?"

* * *

"She's dead, Captain," the demon declares. "And it's your fault."

"No!" Killian screams, unleashing a deep cry that reverberates through the cavern like an earthquake.

It is the only word that escapes the Dark One's lips. How could this be? He just saw her, just ran his fingers through her soft golden tresses. The idea that his Swan no longer lives is Killian's worst nightmare.

"It can't be," he exclaims, denial contorting his features. "You're lying!"

"You wish I was," the demon hisses. "Don't worry Captain. At least she will no longer be a distraction."

Emma's gone. Emma's gone! Once again, the woman Killian Jones loves is dead and he stands by powerless to stop it. The grief that plagues his soul overwhelms him. With her gone, like a river that runs dry, Killian loses his faith. If she isn't there to help him, who will?

With rage flooding his veins, the pirate squints his eyes, staring at his captor. "I am going to kill you."

"Good!" the demon laughs. "That is just what I wanted to hear! You see, Captain, I've always been a part of you. I know your fears and your struggles. Nothing is new to me. You let your infatuation for the Swan girl distract you. Now every single thing you love slips through your fingers—"

"Stop," the pirate pleads. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"Of course not," the demon mocks. "But you don't seem to understand the power you can possess. Don't get me wrong, I admire your resilience, your fight, but the thing you fought for is gone. The only way this ends is to embrace the darkness—"

"No!" the Dark One bellows. "I can't."

"It is the only way you will ever have a chance of seeing Emma again!"

At those words, the pirate glares up from his pit of despair. "What does that mean?"

"You can have her," his companion tells him. "Fully embrace the darkness, take back your dagger, kill the sorcerer, release the darkness, and you will learn how to bring her back. You can save her."

Killian's cheeks drown in his tears. His chains grow heavier by the second. Every voice that screams in his head feels like a dagger being plunged into his skull. Without Emma, the pirate's brightest star, his shining compass is gone. The world she leaves him behind in is so dark and cold, all the pirate wants to do is curl up and die.

The slightest chance of getting Emma back tempts him. Just once, he wants to think about himself. All he wants is to touch her porcelain features, stare into her captivating eyes, and feel her soft lips against his own. Living without Milah for centuries nearly shattered his soul. He cannot imagine living forever without his Swan, the woman he swore to himself to love and protect. He promised to never let her down, but now he has.

Resisting his evil desires just for a few hours feels like torture. But if he learned anything from being by the Savior's side, it is sacrifice. He remembers all of the innocent lives he took from Camelot, the last time he gave in to his temptation and to the darkness. He knows she loved him more than anything, but if their places became reversed, he knows what Emma would do.

"No," Killian declares, clenching his teeth. "I won't give in; not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

"Oh you are such a disappointment!" the demon roars, growing impatient. "No matter, when she dies, you will eventually come to your senses and—"

"What do you mean, 'when she dies'?"

The demon's features fill with regret at his slip in judgement. "It's nothing."

"Wait—she's still alive?"

When the Dark One's captor doesn't answer, he knows the truth. "She is still alive, isn't she?"

"Not for long, Captain," he reluctantly answers, with no grin sit on his scaly features. "You see, she's been poisoned, and the only cure is too far from that shabby structure."

"Someone will find her," Killian tells him, not only to the demon, but to himself. "They will save her."

"Do you actually think they can help her? Your master chose the poison carefully. She is out of time, and it is too late."

"It's never too late," the prisoner states. "Because if there is anything I've learned from Emma, it is that there is always hope."

Rumplestiltskin's rotten teeth become a full display as he breaks into a fit of laughter. Barely able to calm himself, his golden eyes peer into the pirate's soul.

"Oh Captain, you forget, your Swan girl is the Savior. While the darkness stays contained, of course there is hope, because she saves people. But, the Savior is dying, and the only thing she needs is a savior of her own. And last I checked—there isn't one."

* * *

The seconds tick by as the Savior approaches her ultimate doom. By now, the rain lessens to a drizzle. With despair and unknown dangers lurking in the shadows, Sir Kay leans down to the maiden.

"Lily, we have to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving," she replies, never exchanging eye contact with the knight.

"The Dark One is still out here—"

"Can you please—just go? I want to be alone to—say my goodbye."

Realizing that there is no point in arguing with the maiden, Kay nods. "I'll be up by the house."

As the knight wanders up into the shadows and heads for their horses, Lily tastes the rust of the tears from her eyes. The darkness coils around the two former best friends, draining the life out of both of them. Stroking her friend's cheek, the gravity of the inevitable outcome makes Lily's heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Oh Emma," she whispers, resting her head upon the Savior's. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, for everything."

As the spirit of life leaves Emma, the warmth in her skin fades. Lily's guilt soars. This is her fault. If she just went with her, they wouldn't be here right now. As the drizzle forms pools of water on the surrounding leaves, Maleficent's daughter remembers their broken promise, made all those years ago.

 _"Let's promise to stay friends, okay? No matter what, there won't be anything we can't come back from."_

 _"Okay. Yeah. Promise."_

 _"For real?"_

 _"For real."_

How she wishes they could go back to that day. The scars from that night will never heal. Lily lied and betrayed Emma's trust because she wanted to feel accepted. Even now, she feels like she cannot belong anywhere. When she rescued the blond haired teenager from being caught shoplifting, a flicker of hope sparked in her soul. For just a couple of days, Lily finally felt like she found a sister, the one she never had.

Feeling just as helpless as being stuck in the van when Emma turned and walked away from their promise, Lily barely keeps herself by the Savior's side. In the few days since their reunion, Lily rekindles feelings of friendship between them. She hoped that with time, they would eventually repair the burned bridges, but now, she knows that will never happen.

As she is about to give her final goodbye to Emma, the alarms ring in Lily's head. Out of nowhere a lightning bolt strikes and the nearby ground quakes. The wind howls wildly, yanking a nearby branch and hurling it in the girls' direction. Lily screams, shutting her eyes and waiting for the branch to knock her unconscious, but it never comes. Reflexively, she feels something shoots from her fingers. When Lily's eyes flutter open, moments later, she finds the branch now several yards away from her.

How? she questions. Her gaze darts in every direction, wondering if a the pirate lurks in the shadows and sent her the branch. But as the darkness conceals the forest, the sparks of light coming from her hand catch Lily's attention.

"Lily!" Kay shouts, hurrying down the hill and breaking through the brush. When he approaches his visitors from another land, he catches his breath. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

As the knight tries to attract Lily's attention, she remains trapped in her thoughts, staring at Emma's wound and remembering the words they shared earlier in the day.

" _And what do I have? Nothing. I'm just a high school dropout and runaway who waits tables and hopes that I'll make just enough to keep a roof over my head."_

 _"Lily, you are more than that. You have magic. You just don't know how to use it."_

"Magic," she mumbles before exclaiming, "Magic! That's it!"

"What is it?" the knight questions, clearly confused.

Finally, Lily acknowledges his presence. "We can save her with magic."

"And where are we going to find someone with that kind of—"

"You're looking at her," she answers.

"Emma?"

"No—I can do it," Lily says, wiping her tears.

"But how—"

"It doesn't matter. Now come over here and hold her still."

It takes a couple of seconds for the knight to process what Lily asks of him, but he obeys and scoots Emma into his lap. The Savior doesn't stir.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" he asks.

Lily may not be an evil queen, wicked witch, dark one, or even a savior; but she is Emma's last hope. Although she barely knows how to control her powers outside of transforming herself into a dragon, she must try. If the back of her mind, she knows Emma would fight until the end and never give up.

But part of her wonders if she is even capable of doing this. After all, she lives with the potential for darkness in her heart since Emma's parents cursed her. Nothing ever goes right for her. Emma needs light magic, and Lily hopes that amidst her inner darkness and its shadows, there is some inside of her, somewhere.

"We're about to find out," she responds to Kay's question.

Placing her hand over Emma's wound, sparks of untamed magic begin to glow from her fingertips. Suddenly, just as she begins, her hand shakes violently and the sparks stop.

"Come on, please!" Maleficent's daughter yells in frustration.

"Lily—"

"No!" she barks, shaking her head. "I can do this!"

Closing her eyes, Lily's mind travels away from Camelot. Like a raging river, memories of her friendship with Emma flood her soul: their meeting at the convenience store, their time together at the lake house, and their separation. Though the darkness unleashes its greatest blow, Lily will not let Emma, once again, leave behind everyone she loves.

All of the anger and hostility she harbors towards Emma disappears. Like shackles falling to the ground, for the first time in years, the weight of Lily's inner darkness vanishes, and light hiding inside of her comes to the surface. At last, she feels free.

It is then that the glow returns to her hand. Magic streams from her fingers into Emma's wound, causing a dark substance to rise out and vaporize into thin air. A few moments later, the wound magically closes itself and the night grows still.

"Emma?" Lily whispers, her hand no longer glowing. With care, she curls her frostbitten hands around the Savior's, waiting to see if Emma will respond.

"Emma, it's me, Lily. Come on—please wake up. Say something."

The seconds tick by, with only the crickets and wind answering Lily's plea. Both the knight and maiden remain quiet, looking and listening for signs of life. Lily prays that she wasn't too late.

Just as they begin to lose their faith, the Savior coughs up water and gasps for air. Her emeralds emerge from her eyelids as the color slowly returns to her features. A gigantic smile sprouts on Lily's face as she feels Emma's hand squeezing hers.

"Hey," the Savior groans.

"Hey, Swan," Lily replies, caressing her cheek.

"Welcome back, Lady Emma," Kay says, a slight smile erupting from his features.

"What—what happened?" she asks, still trying to regain her senses.

Both Kay and Lily lock eyes, unsure of what to tell her. Finally, Maleficent's daughter responds, "It's complicated. Let's just promise each other you won't try to go and die on me again, okay?"

Still trying to remember what happened, Emma manages a sedated grin. "Okay. Promise."

Remembering their first promise to each other, Lily can't help but add, "For real?"

"For real."

* * *

 _A/N:_ Emma's alive! Yay! You didn't really think I was going to kill her, did you? Well, the chapter is done and it was pretty emotional for me to write. I loved getting to focus a little more on Lily and her growth as a character. As always, thank you for reading. If you've got a minute, I would love to hear your thoughts in a review or PM! On another note, Season 7 has started (and just finished airing 7x03). What are your thoughts? I'm still a little unsure, but maybe that's because I'm having CaptainSwan withdraws. I won't spoil anything, but if you haven't seen it, I think it's worth watching. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already! Our Storybrooke gang will be headed to Camelot very soon! I will try get another chapter up within the next couple of weeks. Thank you for your continued support! It means more to me than you will ever know.

Until next time,

C.M. Singer:)


	14. Despair

_A/N: Hi Everyone! Long time, no see, right? Sorry about that. I have been so busy with school and my recent finals. Good news. though! I'm officially on Christmas break, so that means more updates! Yay! I just want to express my gratitude to those who have read, reviewed, and responded to this story so far, especially my last chapter. I really appreciate all of you. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Afterwards, I would love to hear your thoughts about it. Reviews, critiques, and questions are always greatly appreciated and welcomed. Anyway, enough about me. Let's do this—Chapter Fourteen!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned anything of OUAT, all of Regina's dresses would be my wardrobe of choice._

 _This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful fan—The Imitation Wizard! Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14_**

The strain of the squeaking rocking chair echoes throughout the cottage. The warmth of the blazing fire barely cracks the chill that settles deep into Lily's bones. Her dress feels as soaked as the Atlantic's bottomless waters, and just as cold. To her, countless nights outside in Minnesota winters seem like a midsummer's day compared to this. Sacrificing their minimal amount of blankets to the Savior, Lily's only hope for warmth is a pair of flames and kindling.

As she acquaints herself with the hearth and its embers, her oldest friend rests on the cot across the room. Robed in every blanket they could find, Emma nestles in a cocoon of warmth. Her sickly pale skin, tattered strands of blond, blue lips, and tear-stained cheeks describe the toll this entire ordeal takes on her. Though her wounds may be healed, Emma appears exhausted as she burns through every resource of her energy. Both of her rescuers have many unanswered questions, but agree that for now, the best medicine for the Savior is a dose of much needed rest.

Since the storm and bitter cold impede their journey back to King Arthur's castle, Maleficent's daughter and her companions take shelter in the nearby childhood home of Sir Kay and King Arthur himself. It is a small establishment, with only planks of oak and tar separating them from the elements, but Lily knows it is an upgrade compared to the Apprentice's shabby and ill-equipped structure. The absence of the rain pelting her skin is a welcomed change.

While Emma sleeps, Lily watches over her. Despite her own fatigue, she can't close her eyes. The only Emma they reflect is one that bleeds out and and dies in front of her. At least this way, she won't have nightmares. She always holds the belief that nothing scares her if she confronts it with both eyes open. Though, tonight put that theory to the ultimate test.

Never letting her gaze leave Emma, Lily doesn't even notice the knight of the Roundtable pouring something from the kettle over the fire into a mug.

"Lily? Are you alright?"

"Oh," she says, startled. "Sorry. I guess that I'm just—tired."

The knight kindly reveals his sympathetic understanding. "Indeed, I think we're all in a bit of a daze from tonight's events."

"We never did find Kil—Neal."

"But we found Emma," Kay reminds her. "Because of you she is alive, now. And don't worry. We'll find your friend. Who knows, maybe a patrol closer to the castle has already picked him up. I bet you he's probably safe and warmer than we are right now."

In spite of Kay's reassurance, Lily worries for the pirate. What will she tell Emma when she wakes up? That they _still_ haven't found him? The walls cave in around her, making Lily's head spin.

While she shivers and tries to balance the weight of the world on her shoulders, the knight fills another mug and extends it in her direction. "Thank you," she obliges, before taking a sip of the warm drink.

"It's bitter wine with some ground herbs," Kay answers, seeing the question plastered on her features. "It's something my father used to make for me as a little boy whenever I was sick. Always seemed to do the trick."

"Sir Ector gave you and Arthur wine as kids?" Lily chuckles. "I wish he would've been my dad."

"He isn't as great as everyone thinks he is," Kay confesses, surprising the maiden. "I mean to everyone, he's Sir Ector, Knight of the Roundtable, perhaps its greatest, second to Lancelot. But growing up, he was my master. When I was a little boy, he forced me to spend hours training in the arts of weaponry and earning an education. My tutors were the greatest scholars he could find and I learned more than most people do in a hundred lifetimes. Against my mother's wishes, my father invested all of his efforts—and all of our wealth into me, just so I could do one thing."

"Become the king," Lily realizes.

The knight takes a sip of his own mug before he nods, "Indeed. You see, he loves Arthur, better than most stepfathers love their stepchildren, but neither of us ever imagined him becoming a king. My father wanted his blood on the throne, so he placed his greatest hopes on my shoulders. My mother used to tell me that everyday, when I was an infant, he'd sit in this chair and tell me, 'One day, Kay. One day, my son, you will be the king that Camelot waits for, and the one it deserves.' I spent hours preparing for that one moment. All I had to do was to pull Excalibur out of the stone and I would claim everything my father ever wanted."

"Your father trained you to pull out a two pound sword?" Lily questions, sarcasm in her tone.

"It isn't about strength, Lily. That is only part of it. To pull Excalibur, one must prove himself worthy of wielding its power. The sorcerer Merlin placed it in the stone with the intention of Camelot's rightful king removing it to fulfill the prophecy and claim his birthright. I spent years proving to my father and Camelot that I was worthy of being the chosen one. When that day came, when everyone gathered in front of the stone to see their long awaited king take his throne, my entire life came down to one moment and—I failed."

The air grows somber as Lily spies the pain that hides behind the knight's smoldering eyes. She recognizes the all too familiar anguish in the grimace his features portray. It reminds her of everything that life denies her: a family, a home, a place where she belongs, all because Snow White and Prince Charming decided that Emma's life was more valuable than hers.

"I tried to remove it for over an hour," Kay tells her. "All of Camelot was there, and you know what they did? They laughed at me. I was humiliated, not only by them, but by my father."

The knight fights to keep his tears behind his eyelids. "You should've seen him, Lily. He was so disappointed. I remember his stare, so much it still gives me chills. His robust features became as cold as his heart. And in that moment, while the crowds mocked and laughed at my failure, it only took one look at him and I knew. He was ashamed to call me his son."

"Kay, I'm so sorry."

"It's like I said," he continues, desperate to hide his pain. "When Arthur tried and successfully pulled out Excalibur, he became my father's favorite son. I just—despite how much I hate him for putting me through hell, all I've ever wanted is to prove myself and make him proud. But since that day, we've barely spoken. He even took off for a couple of years and returned to Camelot, just before the Dark Curse. When we greeted him at the castle gates, he didn't even look at me. Instead, all of his praise and attention went to Arthur. I guess it's because he saved my father's reputation. But that day, forever tarnished my standing."

"Because Arthur stole it from you." Lily discerns.

"It's not like that—"

"Yeah, that's what everyone says," the maiden scoffs, surprising the knight. "You say it doesn't matter, that you're not mad. But eventually, you figure out that the thing you've been telling yourself for years is a lie. At least, I did."

"What do you mean?"

Shaking her head, Maleficent's daughter declares, "We're not that different, you know. I had a destiny too, probably not as big or important as yours, but—it was mine."

Lily drinks several gulps of her wine before staring back at Kay. "When I was a baby, before I was even born, someone forever altered my destiny by stealing me from my parents."

"Wait—what? I'm confused. How is that possible?"

Lily kicks herself for revealing one detail too many. She must keep herself guarded and protect the secret she shares with Emma. At the same time, however, having someone willing to listen to her feels refreshing. For too long she hides her anger and insecurities. When she does expose them, she only meets criticism and backlash.

She can't describe it, but Lily feels a connection between her friendly host and finds her walls crumbling. With a deep breath, she dares to ask, "Can you keep a secret?" When the knight nods, Lily tells him, "I am half-dragon. My father, I assume, is a dragon, and my mother is Maleficent, a powerful sorceress in the Enchanted Forest."

"Which is why you have magic," Kay understands, putting the pieces together. "And why you could heal Emma."

"Yeah," Lily responds. "Who knows what kind of life I could've had with them, both of my parents. But when I was still a hatchling, Emma's parents took me from my mother and transferred all of Emma's potential for darkness into me."

"Why?" Kay questions.

"Because," Lily starts, before stopping herself. Careful to protect Emma, she then explains, "It was because they wanted their daughter to have her best chance. They wanted her to be good, brave, kind, and gentle, just like they are. But as long as she harbored a potential for darkness, they would always live in fear that Emma could succumb to its power. So—in order to keep her safe, they gave her darkness to me."

"That's awful."

"They stole my life and my light. They sent me to a land without magic to live without my family. Everywhere I went, it's like—there was this dark cloud over me, one that I could never escape from. Nothing worked out for me. Even my adopted family hated me. After awhile, I was beaten enough times and slammed against enough walls for me to understand that—that I would never belong."

Neither of them speak. Unlike the tears lining the brims of Kay's orbs, there is no emotion in Lily's voice. Rather, she holds emptiness in her heart, like a trampled flower with no hope of ever blooming again.

When she catches the knight peering towards the sleeping Savior, Lily clarifies, "I don't blame Emma for what her parents did. I used to, for many years. But then I realized that my hate hurt worse than it could ever feel for her parents. Ironically, we actually both ended up having hard lives, growing up separated from our families. Now, things have changed. She's found her family and someone to love."

"Neal."

"Yeah," Lily smiles. "She's on the verge of getting her happy ending, and now I hope to find mine too."

"At least you can," the knight mumbles with slight jealousy.

His tone amazes her. "Wait—are you mad at Arthur?"

"No, of course not," Kay replies. "And Arthur is a good king. The people adore him, worship him even. After they crowned him king, he told me he was sorry, knowing how hard I worked and what great loss I felt. It's why I believe he invited my father and I to join his royal court and the Roundtable, to make amends. Still, sometimes I wish I was the one the people would throw middlemist petals to whenever I walk into the room."

"Kay, you are still a good person," Lily assures him. "One man's prophecy doesn't define your future."

Regardless of their power, those words do not seem to penetrate the knight's heart. The fire fades until its embers provide the only light in the cottage. It pitifully crackles as silence makes itself known. By now the rain becomes puddles outside the door and the night grows stagnant. The herbs turn cold in their bath of wine. Though Emma rests peacefully, chaos swirls through the minds of the maiden and her knight.

Reaching into her dress, Lily unveils her moon-shaped necklace in the shadows. "See this? It's a part of the my hatchling shell that I've had since I was a baby. Growing up, it was the only clue I had to figuring out who my parents were, who I was. But after awhile, I despised it. It reminded me of the fact that I was abandoned. Even when I found out the truth, I still harbored as much hate for my parents as I did for Emma's. But it wasn't until a few days ago that I finally realized something."

"And what was that?' Kay asks, skulking while he restores their source of warmth.

To his surprise, he finds his newest friend placing her soft tendrils upon his hand. With a sad smile, she reveals, "I've wasted so much time being angry and bitter towards the people who've hurt me. I now know that the best form of revenge I can give them is to move on and live my life to the fullest."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Believe me, I know it's not," Lily acknowledges. "But there comes a point when you have to let go and choose to be happy. Kay, if you can't be Camelot's king, at least show its people you deserved it."

The warmth of the fire dances across Lily's features, highlighting the auburn in her irises. Her heart unexplainably beats out of her chest. It isn't until she peers into the eyes of the knight that she feels the tension growing. Despite their differences, a connection sprouts between the two lost souls.

It is sudden, like a quiet wind that rushes through the grass on a warm summer night. His hand caresses her cheek one moment and then the next, before Lily even realizes it, her lids close to meet his lips. His touch feels rough, yet gentle. While his hands become entangled in her locks of brunette, his kiss tastes like a raging fire that resembles her own. Though uncertainty looms outside their door, for just a moment, Maleficent's daughter loses herself in the sensation of his breath-stealing kisses.

Moans from Emma suddenly curtail the knight and maiden's passion. Though her heart begs for more, her head reminds her to be cautious. Lily stiffens, wiping her lips and rising from her seat to check on her oldest friend. Assured that Emma's condition still improves, Lily notices the late hour.

"I think it's best we turn in," she suggests. "We've got a long day tomorrow."

"Indeed," the knight agrees. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Heading towards the bed to join Emma, Maleficent's daughter stops in her tracks when she hears his voice. "Lily."

Turning around, the maiden becomes captivated by his glittering irises. "Yes?"

"For what it's worth, I don't see you as a monster."

Despite her best intentions, Lily cannot hide the slight smile that roots through. To those words, she grins.

"And I don't see you as a knight."

* * *

The glow of the approaching sunrise illuminates the cavern of darkness. The droplets that drip from the ceiling become a soft hum in the Dark One's ears. Even as he twists the strands of rope every which way, tying sailor's knots does nothing to ease his inner anguish.

The past few hours culminate and become the longest night Killian remembers. Time seems to be a shadow, passing by without him caring. Every second, the darkness tries to drown him in his sorrow, and every second his head flounders above the surface.

His hand feels raw and droplets of his blood splatter the knots, but he refuses to stop working. Threading the rope from one knot to another slices his fingers, but at least he feels the pain. Any distraction from thinking about the Savior and his guilt, even if it slashes his hand to shreds, he welcomes. She's gone, erased from existence, and he didn't even get to say goodbye.

It should've been him. He loves the Savior so much that he took the darkness for her. Now, when she needed the him most, he chose not to save her. He would take every arrow in the world to his chest if it means she could live and get her happy ending. Though he chose not to intervene and stay in his chains for the benefit and protection of all, guilt smashes Killian's heart into thousands of pieces.

Every once in awhile, he catches himself saying her name. It is so quiet, a person next to him would've never heard it; but when the word, "Emma" escapes his lips, the broken pirate momentarily feels whole. It only takes a second for reality to punch him in the chest and remind him that now and forevermore, his Swan is gone.

"Oh don't look so down, Captain," the demon's voice squeals, strolling into the light. The hateful glee in his tone slithers its way under the pirate's skin, making him squirm.

The Dark One ignores his constant companion as he continues tying and untying his sailor knots, much to the annoyance of the demon. "Cheer up! There's someone here to see you."

At those words, the pirate stares up at his captor, but finds that the demon disappears. In his place, a large figure commands the pirate's attention. Any beams of light race for cover as darkness permeates the cavern. Only a tiny flame from the mysterious figure's torch illuminates the space. The air thickens as Killian strains his bloodshot sapphires to distinguish his guest's hidden features.

"Well, if it isn't the powerful and mighty Dark One," the voice mocks.

The flickering tone sounds like a sickening screech in the Dark One's ears. There is no way to distinguish the voice's owner. Goosebumps emerge across his skin and sweat drips down his countenance. When the figure steps out from the shadows, the raven-colored mask resting on their countenance aids their voice in concealing their identity.

"Who are you?" Killian questions.

"The one who now controls your fate," the figure replies, revealing something in their hand.

 _His dagger_

"But how? Emma—"

"I stole it from the Savior, right from under her nose."

The thought of someone taking advantage of Emma makes the Dark One seethe, "You're a monster!"

"I think we both know who the real monster is," his master retorts. "Did you know that I've watched you since you arrived in Camelot? The way you burned the villages and slaughtered those innocent people—well! I am impressed! It shows me what great potential you have. But then you nearly threw it all away because of your lover's pitiful pleas."

"You killed her," Killian exclaims, not hiding his rage.

"Ah yes, poor Emma. A tragic, but necessary elimination."

"Why couldn't you have just left her alone? I would've done whatever you ask. I would've done anything to keep her safe."

"Really?!" the master scoffs. "Ha! I doubt that. Admit it, Captain Hook. You've gone soft. As long as Emma lived, your hope and resolve remained. And even when you couldn't remember who she was, she gave you something to fight for."

"And she still does," the Dark One responds, grief mixing with his anger.

"Not for long."

The Dark One barely blinks before the tip of his dagger rests on his stubbled chin. "I feel your anger growing," his tormenter crackles, his mask undoubtedly hiding a smile. "Do you remember the last time you lost your lover? That hatred, that thirst for revenge and bloodlust you felt the moment Rumplestiltskin crushed your lover's heart; _that_ is what kept you alive for so long. It is now a part of you. It's always been apart of you. You can say you're a hero and that you've changed, but deep down, you and I both know that you'll always be a villain."

The lump in the pirate's throat swells, as does his captor's tormenting. "If you were really the hero you claim to be, you would've been Emma's. You should've seen the look on her face when I killed her. Her screams echoing through the forest, her cries for help—"

"Stop!" he screams, his features twisting with pain. "I don't want hear it!"

"Oh, but you will!" the master hisses. "As every part of her body grew numb and countless tears rolled down her face, I saw the depths of despair in her eyes. She was counting on _you_ to save her—but you didn't."

The Dark One feels his heart beating faster than a drum. He chokes on the tears that slip from his eyelids, blinding his vision. Nightmares of Emma suffering plague his soul, and he knows that they will never leave. His reality turns into a living hell, one that he wishes he could wake up from. When his waterfalls run dry, he glances at his hand to find a horrific sight.

His bloody flesh now resembles that of his greatest enemy. Like the Crocodile, golden scales plaster his hand and spread up his skin towards his neckline. Staring at them makes Killian's stomach churn.

"What is this? What have you done to me?!" the Dark One shouts.

His chains shake violently, but the pirate's master only laughs. "That, Captain, is all your doing." Seeing that Killian still doesn't understand, the figure continues, "Do you really think you are strong enough to resist the darkness? Ha! You may be able to keep it at bay for now, but eventually, it overcomes."

"I won't let it," Killian promises, refusing to let the scars of his past actions define his future. "Not again."

"Oh Captain," the figure bellows. "Let me tell you what I know. Eventually, your skin will become like your hand and your heart will turn darker, until one day, no one will remember the man Killian Jones was before he became the Dark One. Your name will live in infamy because you'll only be remembered for the lives you took, not the ones you saved. And once and for all, when you reach that deepest chasm of despair, when nothing but pain and anger fill your bones, that pitiful hero will vanish from existence. Why? Because the darkness _always_ wins."

With those words, the pirate's spirit spirals. The inevitable outcome of becoming everything he hates presses on his skull. If only Emma were here. She would know what to say. She would be his sextant, his guide through this hell. All he desires is to hear her voice promising him that the light of their love remains stronger than anything. Though rage and hatred pulse through his veins, despair reigns in the Dark One's soul.

After what seems to be an eternity, the pirate's captor finally obtains their desired level of amusement. The taunting and torture ends with a plate of stale bread and cold beans kicked within arms reach of the Dark One. As the sound of rocks crunching beneath their boots echoes through the cave, the master calls out to the prisoner, "Enjoy tying those knots! I will be back!"

With the figure's exit, all light fades from Killian's prison. In his complete darkness, he feels stranded like a ship on the high seas, with rolling waves sinking his heart. In his desperation, he closes his eyes, recalling the thing he misses more than anything in all the realms.

He craves to see her contagious smile, her sparkling emeralds, and feel her lips against his own just one more time. Though the darkness' voices scream their vengeful thoughts into the crevices of his mind, Killian holds onto his memories of Emma for dear life.

For they are the only beacons of hope left in his heart.

* * *

 _A/N: Poor Killian! He's fading fast! But on another note, Chapter Fourteen is complete! I really liked writing and exploring Kay and Lily's characters more. By the way, since we're so far along in the story, how are you guys liking Lily? Love her? Hate her? Anything I could do to improve? I personally love giving her some depth that I feel she lacked on the show. On another note—Killian met his master! Any guesses on who it is? I'm trying not to spoil it, but I can't wait for you to find out. I would love it if you took a few moments to let me know your thoughts about this chapter and the story so far. Next time we'll get some more action from Emma. I know she hasn't been the center of attention the last couple of chapters, but that will change. Another CaptainSwan centered chapter is coming very soon! You're not going to want to miss it! I'm about halfway done with Chapter 15, so I hope to have an update for you guys by next week. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already, so you can be the first to know when I update! Thank you for your support!_

 _Until next time!_

 _C.M. Singer:)_


	15. Perseverance

_A/N: Hi Everyone! Long time, no see, right? I have about a million excuses I could give you, but that's not what you're here for. The good news is that I'm finished with my sophomore year of college and now have some time to write again. Before I continue, I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story since my last update! I appreciate your continued support for this story. Apparently, in my absence, a lot happened. OUAT is ending (which makes me sad), but I still love the fandom and hope you will join me in continuing to support their amazing work by watching the remaining episodes and reading some of the awesome OUAT stories on this site! I hope you enjoy the chapter. I want to give a shoutout and thank you to the amazing_ _ **Genevieve Kelly**_ _for encouraging me over the past couple of months. She, too, has a CaptainSwan story with Killian as a Dark One called_ _ **"Quelling My Bloodlust"**_ _. If you're interested, I encourage you to go to her page and check it out because it is awesome! Alright, enough about me. Let's get on with the story. Presenting—Chapter fifteen!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned anything from OUAT, this past semester never would've happened_

 _This chapter is dedicated to my readers MackJan and Lisa1972! Thank you for taking the time to review! Your comments made me so happy. I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15_**

"Okay, we'll meet you at the loft in fifteen minutes."

With the click of a button, Regina ends her conversation with Henry. With their ticket to Camelot in her hand, everything around her glistens. Beams of sunlight illuminate the dreary hallway, earning a smile from Mary Margaret.

"Alright, David and Henry will meet us back at your place," Regina informs her. "I'll stop by Gold's shop and see if Belle managed to find anything useful. After we gather some supplies—we'll be on our way."

"Thank you, Regina," the princess says, embracing her.

"For what?"

Gazing into the eyes of her friend, Mary Margaret replies, "For never giving up."

After Regina squeezes the princess' hand, their newest companion chimes in, "Well, not that this isn't nice, but we have somewhere to be."

"Alright, Maleficent," Regina responds.

As the stepmother and stepdaughter separate, the Queen notices that her archer appears to be nowhere in sight. Pressed for time, Regina decides to look for him by marching back into the last place on earth she wants to be.

"Regina, where are you going?" the princess asks.

"I have to get Robin," she answers. "I'm not leaving without him."

"Well, make it quick," Maleficent says. "The sooner we get to my daughter, the better."

With a nod, the former Evil Queen turns the key and enters the claustrophobic jail cell. Not to her surprise, she finds herself in the crossfire of the Wicked Witch and the Merrymen's leader.

"Zelena, please! Can we not be civil about this?"

"Civil?! You're the one who threw me into this jail cell!"

"I just wanted—"

"Oh I know what you want! You don't care about what happens to me! The moment I plop out the munchkin, you'll lock me away for good, just like Regina did to Maleficent. You may think you've won, but you are sadly mistaken. I will get out of here, and when I do, I promise you that you will never see this child again!"

"Hey!" Regina shouts. "That's enough!"

Only the mayor's arm prevents Robin from lunging for the Wicked Witch.

Leaning back onto her perch, Zelena grunts toward Regina, "Why'd you have to pick him? I would rather have that old hag, Leopold, be the father of my child, after all of the trouble this one gives me."

"This never would've happened if you hadn't deceived me and killed my wife!" Robin roars.

Regina looks on with disbelief at how angry the thief acts. His inner anguish boils over and transmits into rage. His pain over his wife's death and child's predicament finally sees the light of day.

"Oh please! She was going to die anyway. Besides, I did you a favor."

"You, Witch!"

Instantly, the archer lunges for Zelena, only to be held back by his lover. "Robin, Robin, Robin!"

When she finally manages to grab his attention, Regina reminds him. "It's not even worth it."

As Nottingham's greatest thief desperately tries to gather his composure, the cell door opens, revealing Maleficent and Mary Margaret.

"Regina, Robin, everything alright?" the princess asks.

"It will be when you take this cuff off," Zelena answers.

"Yeah, that's definitely not happening," Regina responds.

"We're going to be late meeting David and Henry if we don't leave now," Maleficent informs the group.

"We're coming," the mayor replies, before she turns to Robin. "Listen to me. We're going to sort this all out, I promise. We'll go help Emma, rescue Hook, and then you and I will be right back here. Zelena's not going anywhere."

At those words, Zelena maliciously chuckles. Captivating her audience, her eyes squint as an evil grin paints her features. "That's what you think."

When Regina traces her half-sister's gaze, she finds it lands on her hand. In the blink of an eye, the Wicked Witch tackles the former Evil Queen to the ground. The moment she senses the bean pulsing between her fingers, Regina's plans explode. The window shatters into thousands of crystal pieces and the room shakes, throwing all of its occupants to the ground.

She's not ready. They need more time. Regina needs answers on how to free Merlin and defeat the darkness. But when the ground beneath her opens into a green wormhole, the mayor's throat drops to the pit of her stomach. With nothing to tether her to Storybrooke, she feels like she falls from a hundred stories. Along with her companions, the bean sucks her from their pleasant town of Storybrooke and into the unknown.

* * *

The sound of crackling fire and rustling pine trees stir Maleficent's daughter awake. Even with much needed rest, her muscles feel frozen by the weather and her head weighs more than a pile of rocks. Shifting her body to the left, Lily discovers her sleeping companion no longer resting against the straw mattress.

Darting out of the bed, Lily throws off the wool blanket and searches through the tiny cottage, looking for the Savior and their friendly knight. A kettle of porridge boils over the flames and the handcrafted mahogany table with mismatched chairs stands ready for an early breakfast. Dawn arrives and Lily hears Gerda, Kay's elderly servant, in the barn feeding their horses. Emma and Kay, however, hide from her view. After she fruitlessly searches the cottage, Lily throws on her cape and hurries toward the barn.

"Good morning, madam," Gerda greets Lily, when she reaches the stables. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, I did," Lily answers. "Thank you."

Perceiving that the young woman's visit to the barn does not pertain to the horses, Gerda tells her, "Sir Kay went to fetch some dry firewood. With the storm last night, all of our wood is wet and that won't keep us warm today. He should be back soon."

"And Emma?"

The gray-haired servant peers up from raking some straw. "She's down by the creek."

"Thank you," Lily replies, tying her cape and heading out of the barn.

After a short stroll behind the cottage and down the hill, she finds the Savior perched on a large stone watching the sunrise that overlooks the creek. Dew sparkles in the grass on the hillside. The birds greet the morning with a sweet melody. It is as if Camelot lives blissfully unaware of the looming darkness that threatens it.

Even from a distance, Lily sees the Savior still bears the scars of the darkness' thwarted plot. The quilt draped across her shoulders fails to contain the once ethereal gown that is now tatters of crimson stained lace and tangled beadwork. Like an angel from heaven with clipped wings, the Savior's weary features fill with woe.

As Maleficent's daughter journeys down towards the creek, pebbles tumble down the hill, alerting Emma that she no longer watches the morning's approach alone. When the two friends lock gazes, no warm greetings come from either of them. The events of the night before weigh heavily on their minds. Regardless, Lily joins Emma and crams herself onto a seat next to her oldest friend.

Since Emma's revival, Maleficent's daughter patiently waits to get answers to her pressing questions. What happened? Did she stop Hook? Where is he now? Though she hopes for an explanation, Lily doesn't push Emma.

For the next few minutes, they watch the ginger and crimson colors of the heavens morph into a celestial blue. To her surprise, Lily enjoys hearing the rushing of water from the creek.

"I've always liked the sound of water," Emma tells her, staring straight ahead. "I guess that's why I enjoy sitting at the docks so much with Killian. And you're about to fall off the side."

"I'm fine," Lily says, attempting to hide her discomfort.

Turning and giving her a scowl, Emma scoots over to offer a larger seat and Lily takes it. Though neither of them speak, Lily notes how perfectly the rays of sunshine illuminate Emma's stern eyes. Though she determines to stay strong, the Savior's emotions betray her.

"Do you ever wonder—" she says, before pausing.

"What?"

Emma's features attempt to shrug her question off, but it fights to remain. "Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we were—normal?"

"Yeah, I wanna punch the person who came up with the definition of normal," Lily sarcastically replies, keeping her gaze forward.

"I'm serious. I mean—if Regina never casted the Dark Curse, if you were never taken from your parents, if there were no Dark Ones or Saviors, what would our lives look like?"

The maiden takes a deep breath before she answers. "I used to think about it. Even though I was adopted, I sometimes imagined what my real parents were like. I always thought they would be the kind who would let me do some crazy sport, let me stay up late, eat whatever I wanted, and take me to Disney World."

"It's just—I never asked for any of this. I never asked to be the Savior. I just want my family, Henry, and Killian to be happy. I want that house by the docks that Killian picked out for me. Last night, I told him we could have it, but now—now I don't know."

Lily's head contorts with confusion. "Wait—you found him?"

"Last night," Emma confirms. "By Merlin's tree."

"And?"

"I stopped him from freeing Merlin. In the process, I lifted his memory curse, but Killian is still the Dark One. We were hiding from the knights in the Apprentice's house when—"

"What?" Lily asks.

"I think the darkness did something, because one moment Killian was in my arms, and the next he disappeared."

"Are you sure he didn't do it willingly?" Lily questions. "Maybe he—"

"No," Emma interrupts. "He wouldn't do that, not to me."

"And after that?"

The Savior shakes her head. "I—I don't know. All I remember is a shadow, and the next thing I know, I open my eyes and see you."

"What if it wasn't the darkness that took him?" Lily argues. "What if it was someone else?"

The idea intrigues Emma. Though her mind remains clouded, it holds fractured memories from last night. One of them, when she held the dagger in the dead of night and called out to Killian with no answer, comes back. It causes Emma to believe it could be the first idea that makes sense.

"I mean, I must sound crazy, right?"

"No," Emma mumbles. "You don't."

"I mean, we've been so careful and—hold on, did you just say no?"

Unveiling the dagger from her tatters of silk, the Savior realizes, "This isn't the real dagger."

"Wait—what?"

"Lily," Emma says, glancing at her friend. "I tried to use it last night, right before I lost consciousness. I tried to call him back, but it didn't work."

"Which means—"

"Someone knows our secret."

"I don't understand." Lily says, still trying to process Emma's words. "We've been so careful."

"Not enough."

With a grunt, Maleficent's daughter rolls her eyes. "Well—if you're hoping I have it, I don't. Remember, I gave the dagger back to you just before we left for Arthur's castle."

"That's what I was afraid of."

Worry races down the Savior's spine. They did everything possible to keep their secret, yet someone knows. Images of Killian tortured by the darkness start to flood Emma's brain.

"So what do we do now?" Lily asks.

"I don't know," the Savior admits. "I don't know and I hate it, because I'm supposed to know. Everybody always looks to me to have the answers and save the day, even my own family. Because that's what a Savior does, she saves everyone, but—I don't want this."

The pain that echoes the Savior's words resonates with Lily. Perhaps more than anyone else, she understands the orphan's agony and loneliness. Though she doesn't have it all figured out, she shares her heart.

"Emma, I used to think there was a lot of things, if I could go back, I would've changed. I would've been with my parents and lived a perfect life. But that's not what happened. Now, all these years later, I wouldn't change what happened to me: not the adoption, not the foster system, not the sleepless nights, not the rat infested apartments, nothing."

"Really?" the Savior questions as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, I wouldn't change my experiences because they made me into who I am. I mean, think about it. Emma, if you never became the Savior, if your parents didn't send you through that portal, you never would've met Neal, and you wouldn't have the one thing you love most."

"Henry."

A smile sprouts on Lily's face as she nods, "Plus, you never would've met Killian."

"I could've," Emma corrects her. "I did meet him in the Enchanted Forest, after all. Our paths could've crossed."

"Yeah, I don't think Daddy Charming would let his teenage daughter anywhere near a 300 year old pirate."

Her words bring a slight chuckle to Emma's voice. It is the first sign of light in her bruised and battered state.

As the sun rises to its throne in the sky, the breeze twirls Emma's golden locks into the air. She loses herself in thoughts, uncertain of Killian's whereabouts. Where could he be? How would she find him?

"What am I going to do, Lily? Everything is falling apart."

"You're going to do what you've always done, Emma," she declares. "You're going to get up, pick up the pieces, and figure it out, because you're the Savior. You're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can stop the darkness and save Hook."

Emma knows that Lily is right. She must find a way to save Killian. Her inner strength and the love of her family drive her to stop the darkness once and for all. From her experience as a bail bondsperson, she knows how to find people, especially those who do not want to be found. There is no doubt that despite the darkness' best intentions, she will find her captain.

Lily finds that the Savior wraps her hand around hers and gives it a tight squeeze. The feeling of Emma's warmth against her palm brings a sigh of relief. After all they endure, she feels thankful that their friendship remains.

The serene yet painful silence breaks when the friends hear their protective knight calling for them. "Emma?! Lily?!"

"At the creek!" Lily answers before hearing the footsteps head their way.

As the sound of boots sliding in the mud echoes in her ears, the Savior feels the sensation of her cloak scratching her skin. She prepares to lie, again. Though the knight seems friendly, their situation grows dire.

When Sir Kay approaches their perch, Lily displays her attempt at a warm smile. Droplets of sunshine illuminate in his silver hair like a halo. A huge grin decorates his scruff and countenance.

"Good morning ladies! Enjoying the sunrise, I see?"

"Yes," Lily answers. "It's like watching a painter create a masterpiece."

"Indeed," Kay grins before turning to the Savior. "I trust you feel better, Miss Emma?"

"I do," she replies. "Thank you."

"Everything alright? You seem upset."

Before she speaks, Lily comes to her rescue. "She's just worried about Neal. We both are."

"Not to worry, ladies," the knight responds. "I've already encountered my patrol of soldiers this morning. They haven't seen him, but I told them that finding Lord Neal is their priority. By midday all of Camelot will be searching for him. I have no doubt he shall be found before sundown."

"Thank you," Lily says.

"That is not the only news I bring," the knight tells them. When he holds his guests' attention, he goes on to inform them, "His majesty requests our presence immediately. We are to prepare for our journey back to the castle and leave as soon as possible."

"Why?" Emma asks.

"Is there something wrong?" her friend questions. "Does it have to do with the Dark One? Are we in danger?"

"No," the knight refutes. "Not at all. It is quite the opposite. I'm told that the King has guests."

Emma's features contort with confusion. She finds the announcement to be random, but probes for more information.

"Who? Why should we be informed?"

"Yeah," Lily chimes in. "Doesn't the King always have guests?"

"Well, that's true," Sir Kay replies. "But I believe these guests are some you might know. It's your family. They're here and they want to see you."

* * *

 _A/N: Here comes the Storybrooke gang! (well, some of them at least) I'm looking forward to having all of the characters in one place. Hooray! Chapter Fifteen is complete! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. As always, I welcome and would love to hear any comments, critiques, or suggestions you have for this chapter and the story as a whole. Any comments can be left in a review or PM (plus they make me super happy). Also, don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already. Next chapter includes a CaptainSwan scene, yay! I think after all the stuff I've put them through (sorry, not sorry), we could use one right now. I am almost finished (really, I'm serious this time) with it and hope to post it in a couple of days. You're not going to want to miss it! Thank you for being awesome readers! I appreciate your support!_

 _Until next time!,_

 _C.M. Singer:)_


	16. Longing

_A/N: Hi Everyone! I hope you are doing well. Can you believe it? The series finale aired a couple of days ago and I'm still trying to process the fact that it's over. Though the television show may have ended, I hope you will join me in continuing to keep the spirit of OUAT alive by reading all the new adventures about our beloved characters on this fandom. I want to thank everyone who read, responded and/or reviewed my last chapter. You really brightened my day. As always, I welcome any comments, suggestions, or critique that will improve this story and make me a better writer. Well, enough about me. Let's begin—Chapter Sixteen!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned anything, OUAT would not have come to an end.:(_

 _This chapter is dedicated to my amazing reader, Brokenblackrose89. Thank you for your review! I agree, it is always nice to have a new chapter and I am trying to update more often to make that happen. I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _This chapter is also dedicated to Eddy Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for creating such an amazing show. I wish you both, and all of the cast and crew, the best in your future endeavors!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 **Storybrooke: A Couple of Months Ago**

 _Frozen._

 _It is the only sensation Emma feels. From the moment she closed the door to the Sheriff's vehicle at the ice wall, it settled deep into her bones. Being trapped in Elsa's ice cave for several hours and stuck without power during the citywide outage intensifies the numbness. Even with those situations remedied, the shivers pulsing through her veins forbid her from drifting off to dreamland._

 _Her eyes flutter and steal a glance at the clock hanging on the wall._

 _"Bad dream, love?"_

 _Emma jumps, startled by the voice of her pirate._

 _"What are you still doing here?" she groans, her eyes half-opened._

 _"Making sure you're alright."_

 _"It's 3 o'clock in the morning," the Savior whispers, digging into her blankets to search for more warmth._

 _"Do you want some rum?" Killian asks, as the moonbeams from the window highlight his piercing sapphires and his 'what do I do' face._

 _The Savior gives the pirate a half-awake glare. Though the frigid air paralyzes her body, her attitude burns like fire._

 _"Is rum your solution to everything?"_

 _"Never hurts," Killian replies._

 _Emma quickly guesses that Captain Hook never played nurse in his years in Neverland. "No, thank you, not in the mood," she responds._

 _"Well, Swan, that's a shame," he whispers, disappointed that she doesn't want to tap into his flask with him. Nevertheless, the sound of the cap dropping on wood planks echoes through the apartment._

 _"Where is everyone?" Emma asks, barely able to turn her stiff head. The cold makes her brain feel like a bucket full of stones._

 _"Well, your father is upstairs with Henry, sleeping. Your mother was afraid you might have some side effects from the exposure so she stayed up until I convinced her to go sleep about an hour ago."_

 _"And Elsa?"_

 _"The human ice maker?"_

 _Emma's eyes narrow. "Not nice."_

 _Her reaction causes the pirate to chuckle. He loves nothing more than getting under the sheriff's skin. When she continues to give him a hardened glare, he replies, "She's sharing a bed with your mother, but volunteered to get up if you want to sleep there instead."_

 _"No," Emma responds, peering down at her makeshift accommodations of a few blankets in a chair. "I can stay here. She probably hasn't had much sleep either, since her arrival."_

 _Killian nods before the Savior curls her body into the shape of a cocoon. It isn't long before the night air overtakes her and she begins to violently shake._

 _"Emma?" the pirate whispers, his laughter gone. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah," she chatters, as he rushes to her side. "Just—really—cold."_

 _She smothers herself in blankets, but the crippling cold refuses to relinquish its grip. In this moment, Emma wishes she were back in Florida. Sitting in the sun on the beach in paradise with her toes in the sand sounds like heaven compared to the freezing apartment._

 _The pirate digs through the mountain of blankets and grips her hand. "Your fingers are ice," he says._

 _"I'm just—cold natured."_

 _Her answer fails to convince the captain. Worry blossoms on his features as he retreats into the kitchen. Emma hears the sound of the microwave turning. When Hook returns a couple of minutes later, he holds a hot water bottle in his hand._

 _"Is that filled with your rum?" Emma jokes._

 _"Much to my dismay, no," he answers. "It's for you."_

 _As she takes the bottle and presses its warmth onto her chest, Killian pushes the heater closer to Emma, desperate to get her to stop shivering. Warmth begins to flow through her veins. Slowly, but surely, the cold melts off her bones._

 _The apartment grows silent for the next few minutes. In the dark of night, The Savior observes her leather-clad caretaker. Gazing at the way his sapphires reflect the night, she swears the stars must be made to twinkle in Killian's eyes. She notices his countenance filled with concern, but watches it relax as she ceases to shiver and chatter her teeth. Though he appears to be exhausted, not once do his eyelids slip down._

 _"Aren't you going to even try to sleep?"_

 _"I'm alright, love."_

 _"Look—I'm fine," Emma assures the swashbuckler. "You should get some sleep. You don't have to worry about me."_

 _"It's my job, Swan," he replies, catching her by surprise. "I watch you, always so focused on making sure everyone else is alright. But I also see how you forget to take care of yourself. Someone needs to make sure the Savior makes it to tomorrow."_

 _Emma finds Killian's affections for her evident, but she doesn't know how to respond. She starts to open herself up to the idea of a true romance for the first time since Neal. She cannot remember enduring such inner torment, not even with Walsh or Graham. In those relationships, she studied her partners and she knew every side of them. Her tactics don't work with Killian. Emma finds him to be a loose cannon, flirting and drunk one moment, and concerned about her feelings the next. Not knowing all of the pirate's layers terrifies her._

 _"Well, I can't sleep," she declares, gazing out into the empty streets of Storybrooke. Turning back to her awake companion, she inquires, "Got any ideas?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I'm saying, we can't go banging on Granny's door at 3 o'clock in the morning. So, what should we do?"_

 _"We could drink rum."_

 _"Killian."_

 _"Well then, we could count coins," he suggests._

 _"Don't you mean count sheep?"_

 _"No, you count coins," the pirate insists. "Coins, passing ships, buried treasure—is none of this ringing a bell?"_

 _"Nope," Emma answers, stretching against the walls of Mary Margaret's quilts. "Look pirate, I don't know what they do in your realm, but in this land, we call 'counting coins' counting sheep."_

 _Killian contrives more ideas in his thoughts before he proposes, "How about a lullaby? I hear that Mary Margaret loves waking you up with her renditions of "Mary Had A Little Lamb" and "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star"."_

 _"It's for the baby," Emma defends her mother. "He gets fussy."_

 _"And smelly," the captain adds, earning another one of Emma's scowls._

 _Only the sounds of David's relentless snoring echo through the apartment. Though she knows Killian's idea of a lullaby is a joke, it causes Emma to recall a memory she buried in her heart from long ago._

 _"It's been years since I've heard one of those meant for me," she tells the pirate. When he motions for an explanation, she indulges him. "When I was five years-old, I stayed with this one foster family, the Morrisons, for three months. They were a middle-aged couple with a teenage daughter, and I loved that family more than my little heart realized. Nowadays, my memories of them are fuzzy, because I was so young. But sometimes, I still hear Mrs. Cindy's pretty singing voice. When she tucked me in bed at night, she always softly sang to me all the nursery lullabies she could remember until I fell asleep."_

 _"Did you ever sing with her?" Killian asks._

 _"Oh, nice try, buddy," Emma replies, discerning the depth of his question. "I don't sing. A million years would pass by before you would ever hear my voice. It's terrible."_

 _"Oh come on, Swan. I doubt that."_

 _"Yeah, you're still not getting me to sing."_

 _They both share smiles before Killian takes her back into her past. "What happened to them? The Morrisons?"_

 _Recalling her broken childhood, Emma sighs. "They moved. He got a job in Tennessee and they couldn't take me with them. I'll—I'll never forget the day they dropped me off at my new foster home. I screamed and cried for thirty straight minutes, begging them to take me with them. But—" Emma stops, chuckling to keep her walls from crumbling. "They pulled out of that driveway without me. That was—one of the saddest days of my life. I soon figured out it wouldn't be the last time people left me behind."_

 _"Hey," Killian interrupts. "I don't intend to leave you behind, even if this—whatever is going on between us, doesn't work out."_

 _"I know," she confesses, realizing it is a belief her heart held long before their time travel adventure._

 _With the warmth from the water bottle and her rising temperature spreading through the sheets, Emma's arms finally emerge from her cave of fabric. Turning to Killian, she questions, "What about you? Is Captain Hook a lullaby lover?"_

 _"Um, no." he grins. "But, there was this one song that my father used to sing to me when I got nightmares."_

 _"Do you remember it?" Emma wonders. "I mean, you were a child like—300 years ago."_

 _"Aye, love," he confirms. "But like my dashingly handsome good looks, my mind remains young."_

 _"You are so full of yourself," Emma jokingly remarks, astounded at the pirate's level of confidence._

 _"It's called, "Leave her Johnny", an old sailor song. It's about a sailor leaving his home, his ship, after a long journey. I loved listening to song, not because my father sang it well, but because—he would always change the word "Johnny" to "Killy"."_

 _"Your name."_

 _"Aye," the pirate replies. "Just before he abandoned me on the high seas with Liam, he told me that he changed it because he loved the way hearing my name would make me smile."_

 _Emma finally emerges from her fortress and saunters across the freezing flooor to situate herself next to Killian on the couch. When he motions for her to lay on the pirate's chest, Emma detects the aroma of rum on his lips. As she hears the soft of his heart beating, Killian recalls one of the few golden moments of his childhood._

 _"I thought I heard the Old Man say_

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

 _Tomorrow you will get your pay_

 _And it's time for us to leave her._

 _Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high_

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

 _She shipped it green and none went by_

 _And it's time for us to leave her._

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

 _Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

 _For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow_

 _And it's time for us to leave her."_

 _His soothing voice reverberates through the loft like ripples of magic. The lullaby eases the tension and fear for Emma's health that lingers in his chest. When he gingerly turns his head, he finds his soft and leisurely song takes the Savior into oblivion. Though disappointed that his drinking companion deserts him, he cannot hide the smile that paints his features. Careful not to disturb her newly discovered rest, he plants a soft kiss in the fields of blonde in Emma's hair._

 _When she doesn't stir, Killian decides it is the perfect time to confess. On the softness of his breath, Killian whispers to the Savior his secret._

 _"I love you, Emma Swan."_

* * *

As Emma's horse trots through the gates of King Arthur's castle, her heart aches. She remembers that night, thinking about how though the pirate thought his secret fell on deaf ears, she never told him that she heard every word. How she misses him, longing to let him get under her skin and ask her if she wants a swig of his rum just one more time.

Nightmares of him being tortured by the darkness plague her soul. The tatters of her clothing that she hides under a thick cloak remind her that darkness is their reality. Someone wants her dead and for Killian to suffer. The darkness stole her pirate and now strives to separate her from him forever. It is the greatest enemy the Savior faces. The fate of the all the realms rests on her shoulders, and if she cannot find a way to stop it, Emma knows that the light will disappear forever.

"Hey," Lily whispers, noticing the war that the Savior fights in her mind. "Chin up. It's going to be okay."

Emma nods to reassure her friend, though she knows she does it more for herself. As they dismount their horses and make their way inside the majestic fortress of stone, she solidifies her features to play the part, a character like she always does to catch a criminal. As she walks across the stone and marble floors and through royal crests, banners, and flags, there is no fear or worry noticeable in the Savior's gaze. Only her jagged heartbeat reveals her true feelings.

"Announcing Sir Kay and his guests!"

The palace guards open the doors to the throne room. The room filled with life and opulent drapes and middlemist petals is no more. The air smells fowl and a shadow rests upon the throne of the King. The knots in Emma's stomach coil around her unease to strangle her.

King Arthur watches their entrance from his throne. His stern posture and narrow hawk-like observation send a chill down the Savior's spine. She doesn't have to be up close to detect that Camelot's king seems very upset.

"Your highness," Sir Kay greets, bowing.

"Enough with the flattery, knight," King Arthur responds, his tone gruff and not as friendly as the night prior.

"My apologies, your majesty."

"Tell me, what provokes my guests of honor and two of my most trusted knights to abandon a night of excessive drinking and celebration to venture out into the woods during a storm?"

The knight stays quiet for a moment to gather his thoughts. Emma thinks about how she could cut the tension in the air between the brothers with a knife. "I—I heard reports of the Dark One being nearby. As a safety precaution, I left the Queen's ball to investigate."

"And you jeopardized the lives of two women?"

As Kay attempts to contrive an answer, Lily interrupts him. "Your Majesty, I apologize for speaking out of line, but you must know. I overheard Kay's intentions and along with Emma, I offered to help."

"Help?" he questions, his eyes blinking with surprise. The King leans forward to listen. Tell me, why?"

"We've—we've had experience with Dark Ones," Lily explains. "The last Dark One lived in our land for 30 years."

"Really?" Arthur inquires, intrigued by the new information. "Rumplestiltskin?"

"You know him?"

"Indeed," the King answers. "I crossed paths with him once when my stepfather took me with him to Misthaven years ago. Tell me, where is Rumplestiltskin now?"

"Unconscious," Emma answers. "The darkness became too strong for him to handle. When the darkness left him, it traveled back to this realm where it was created and consumed the soul of another, a local, perhaps."

"I see," the King nods, contemplating their answers carefully. "And did you succeed? Did you find him?"

"No," Kay replies. "The storm impeded our efforts. After Emma fell from exhaustion and near frostbite, I took them to the cottage until it passed."

"And what about Sir Percival?"

"What about him?" Kay questions, confusion decorating his countenance. "Did he not return last night?"

"No," Arthur answers, rising from his slouch. "He did not."

"Has he alerted a patrol or scout?"

"No, and I am growing more worried."

Lily feels her pulse growing rapidly. She silently prays that her escort is alright, for she knows a darker force than the thunderstorm lurked in the woods last night.

As silence permeates the castle, the King turns his attention to his guests and asks them the one question Emma dreads.

"Where is Lord Neal?"

"He went with us," Lily lies.

"Then where is he now?"

"Still at the cottage," she responds. "He woke up last night and insisted we all stay together, but didn't feel well this morning. Apparently the rain and chill got the best of him."

"I see. Well, you'll understand my shock to find more visitors from your land this morning."

"Are they alright?" Emma inquires.

"They are fine," the King tells her. "When we found them just outside the castle grounds, the first thing they asked us was if we had seen you. Corren, my personal guard, here, will take you to them."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Lily curtsies, with Emma following suit.

As the King dismisses the maidens to follow Corren, Emma feels his observing eye stalking her every move. He watches for her to let her guard down or to misstep. The sensation makes the Savior's toes curl.

When the visitors from The Land Without Magic exit the throne room, they leave Sir Kay to face his royal brother alone.

"I apologize for my behavior last night, your Majesty."

"Kay, what were you thinking?! The Dark One is dangerous! You not only didn't tell me where you were going, but you put yourself and our guests in danger. He's already killed too many subjects and burned several villages. Though the storm helped to remedy some of the damage, there are still fires burning and threatening the outer kingdom."

"We'll put them out," the knight assures his King.

"Not if he keeps creating more infernos."

"More?" the knight gasps, taken aback.

"Yes," the King solemnly responds. "I've heard reports of new fires near two villages just this morning.

"What would you have me do?"

"We need to keep the Dark One contained. I need you and your men to set up patrols outside the nearby villages. The kingdom is officially under lockdown. Evacuate those threatened by the fires or near the Dark One's last known location. I want our best men with our best weaponry going after this—lunatic."

"We can't stop him, Arthur," his brother reminds him. "Without his dagger, there is no way to prevent him from unleashing his wrath on Camelot."

"Then find it!" the King commands. "I will not lose one more person to this darkness!"

Arthur retreats to his throne and attempts to calm himself down.

"What about Sir Percival?" Kay inquires.

"I have scouts searching the woods. Alert me at once if you find him."

"Of course, your Highness."

As Sir Kay stands in salute to his King, the royal ruminates on his greeting with his guests. "Kay, something seems funny."

"Sir?"

"There's something about this—darkness. I can't put my finger on it, but something is going on. I think Lady Emma and Lady Lily might be involved."

"Do you want me to ask them?"

"No, no," the King tells him. "I don't want them to be alarmed." His fingers tap against the might oak as he sinks into the chair. Finally, the King looks at his brother. "Give me a few minutes to think. When you come back, I'll have orders for you then."

"Yes, your highness. Whatever you command, it shall be done."

"Thank you," the King obliges. When he gestures for the knight to leave, he calls out, "Kay."

"Yes, Arthur?" he responds.

"Our father arrived at the castle this morning."

Dismay fills the knight's features. Somberly, he peers at his king. "Did he want to see me?"

"He didn't say," the royal answers.

"Then that would be a no," Kay sighs. Walking towards the door, he angrily calls out, "Tell him that I give him my best wishes."

To see the bridge of relationship between his father and brother crumble makes the anger in Arthur's heart turn into sadness. How he wishes Excalibur could've brought them together and not torn them apart. At this moment, however, his family problem is the least of his troubles.

* * *

When the doors swing open, The Savior's emeralds spy some familiar faces.

"Emma!" her mother calls, racing to her daughter and enveloping her in her arms.

"Mom," she responds, closing her eyes and inhaling her warmth.

"Are you okay?" the princess whispers.

"Yeah, we're okay."

As Emma embraces Mary Margaret, she overhears another mother and daughter reunite.

"Lily!" Maleficent shouts, smiling as she holds her child once again.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asks, inspecting her daughter and finding her dress is nearly rags.

"Nothing," Emma lies. Guessing that her sudden disappearance from Storybrooke causes enough worry for the princess, she decides not to reveal her two brushes with death the night prior.

Though she tries to keep a straight face, Emma sees Mary Margaret doubting her answer. It is then that the Savior notices not everyone is present in the room.

"Wait, where are Henry and David?"

"Well," her mother replies. "We ran into a little bit of—a situation."

"More like a trainwreck," Regina chimes in. "A really big one."

When Emma looks over Regina's shoulder, she finds the Wicked Witch of the West slumped in her chair, pouting.

Before Emma asks, Mary Margaret answers, "Henry and David are fine. Thanks to Zelena, we all just got here a little earlier than we anticipated, but we're alright. Regina, Robin, Maleficent, and myself are here, and we're going to help you find—"

"Neal," her daughter interrupts, keeping her secret. "Don't worry about him. Neal, Henry's father is fine. He's—just resting at Sir Kay's cottage."

When the Savior meets her mother's face, she finds confusion, Pulling her in for another hug, Emma whispers, "Play along. I'll explain everything to you later."

Mary Margaret seems to understand because she flashes a bright smile for all of the guards to see. When an awkward silence fills the room, the lead guard decides to act.

"We'll give you a moment to gather yourselves. The Queen requests your presence at a midday banquet. I am told to inform you that more comfortable attire is available for you in your bedchambers. There will be servants waiting for you outside the door when you are ready."

"Thank you," Emma nods.

When the guards close the door, everyone's eyes land on the Savior, looking for an explanation.

"Where is Hook?" Regina asks.

"We don't know."

"What?!" the former Evil Queen gasps, her eyes widening.

"Look, it hasn't been smooth sailing since we got here," the Savior responds. "We think someone is holding him captive."

"Who?"

"His master," Lily answers, chiming in.

Immediately, Robin's alarms go up. "Wait-are you telling us that you don't have the Dark One's dagger?"

"Yes," Emma admits.

"You lost it?!"

"More like someone took it," Lily responds.

Disappointment sprouts all across Mary Margaret's face. Nevertheless, her optimism remains. "Alright, not to worry. We can do this. We'll find Merlin, figure out who has the dagger, then rescue Hook and get back to Storybrooke. If we can handle Gold, this should be easy. We don't have a lot of time, so let's get started."

Without waiting for anyone to protest the Enchanted Forest's princess heads out the doors to find Hook only to be met by Sir Kay.

"Woah, forgive me, milady," he says. "I did not see you."

"No, I am sorry," Snow White replies.

"You seem to be off in a hurry," the knight notices.

"We need to speak to Merlin," Regina proclaims calmly to avoid the soldier's suspicion.

"Well, we would all like to speak to Merlin, but unfortunately, that is impossible."

"And why is that?" the mayor of Storybrooke asks, hiding the fact that she already knows the answer.

"Because Camelot's most powerful sorcerer remains trapped inside of a magical tree as our King continues to search for a way to free him, a quest that began many year ago."

"Well, perhaps, we can help," Maleficent suggests. "We come from a land of magic and may be able to find something that could be overlooked."

"But we would like to see the tree for ourselves," Snow White responds. "To see what we are dealing with."

"Well, as much as i would love to honor your request, I cannot allow such a journey at this time."

"And why not?" Regina questions.

"Well, as some of you, if not all of you, are aware, we are in the middle of a crisis. The Dark One is preying on the innocents of Camelot and no one is safe."

"What are you saying?" Lily asks. When Emma's eyes stare into the knight's, the Savior already knows Sir Kay's answer.

"The castle is on lockdown. No one goes in or out, King's orders."

* * *

 _A/N: Uh oh! Looks like our Storybrooke gang is stuck in King Arthur's castle. Or are they? Well, Chapter Sixteen is complete! Credit for Killian's song goes to "Leave Her Johnny" by Sean Dagher. As always, I would appreciate any comments, suggestions, or critique. Also, don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already! In case anyone was wondering, I'm keeping Killian off the radar for the next chapter (like the last two). This is for a reason, which you will see in the upcoming CaptainSwan chapter. If all goes well, it will be published as Chapter Eighteen (it is already written). In the mean time, I am on vacation this next week, but will try to update soon after I get back. Thank you for your loyalty and understanding with my crazy update schedule. Rest assured, I truly plan to finish this story. In the mean time, below is a quote from the CaptainSwan chapter to wet your appetite._

 _"Gold."_

 _Until next time!_

 _-C.M. Singer:)_


	17. Determination

_A/N: Hi Everyone! I hope you're all doing well. It's officially summertime! yay! What a better way to celebrate than a new chapter! I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed since my last chapter. I appreciate all of the support i've gotten for this story and love getting to know who enjoys reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I hope you like the chapter! Afterwards, why not leave a review? It only takes a few moments and really help me make this story better for you guys! Well, enough about me, here we go—Chapter Seventeen!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned anything from OUAT, I wouldn't have to take Microbiology this summer (ugh) :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17**_

The halls of the castle groan at the roar of persistent knocking.

"Emma? Emma, I know you're in there," her mother tells her. "Will you please come out?"

Before she hears a response, Regina appears from down the hall and grips her hand, asking, "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to alert the whole castle to your business?"

"I just want to see Emma," Mary Margaret answers. "I need to speak with her."

"Even if she lets you in, I doubt that she will talk. She barely said a word at Guinevere's feast earlier this afternoon."

"Emma's just worried about Hook."

"Well wouldn't you be if it was David?" Regina questions. "You need to give her some time. Her pirate is lost and in danger of being destroyed by an unknown master, on top of now being stuck. She needs some alone time to process everything."

"Did you talk to Arthur about the gat—"

"Already tried," the mayor answers, anticipating the princess' question. "His decision is firm. He won't even let Guinevere go outside into the gardens."

"And there is nothing we can do?"

"Well, I have Robin and Maleficent skewering the royal archives for possible secret passageways, but besides that, the only thing we can do is keep researching and hope that Sir Kay finds him before it's too late."

"Well, Emma's already one step ahead. As you can see, she locked herself in Merlin's study. I assume it is where Arthur stores the wizard's books, experiments, whatever pieces in the world he has left."

"Just give her some time," Regina tells her, sliding down and leaning her back against the wall.. "She'll come out. Until then, if you want to bother someone, Zelena is all yours."

"How is she?" Mary Margaret asks. "I mean, is the baby alright?"

"The baby is fine," the queen nods. "And besides having her voice taken away, Zelena is fine too."

"Are you sure that was necessary?"

"For now," Regina answers. "Until we know what we're dealing with, it is best if everyone keeps their mouths shut. Besides, being a mute handmaid means she won't keep barraging me about how much she hates me."

"How are you?" Snow turns and asks her stepmother.

"I'm fine."

Snow's eyes glare."Regina—"

"Okay! I'm not fine. I'm just in the middle of a custody dispute."

"But we found a way to Camelot without Zelena's help. Robin still gets to keep the baby."

"No, he doesn't," Regina sighs. "I know Zelena. She never keeps her word. She'll do anything to keep Robin out of his child's life. She's using me because she knows I would never do anything to hurt the child, and that includes killing her."

"Can I say something?" the princess interrupts. "I get the feeling that this isn't just about Zelena. Care to tell me what's going on?"

Though the school teacher means well, her prying causes the queen's walls to shoot up.

"I should go," she mumbles, gathering her composure and faking a smile. "Let me know if Emma comes out."

"Regina—" Snow calls before he voice fades. Clearly, the queen hides something from her that is too painful to talk about. Staring at the door to Merlin's study, the princess sighs.

"I guess nobody wants to talk today."

* * *

As clouds loom over Camelot and darken the halls of King Arthur's castle, Lily's gates of mahogany stare into the distance. Somewhere, beyond the walls of Arthur's fortress, the fate of the realms is at the mercy of unknown master. As fear stirs throughout the palace, the resolve of Maleficent's daughter grows. She knows how to get out of tougher situations than this. Refusing to wait around and let everyone else figure out a solution, Lily contrives a plan and heads to the entrance of the castle.

"Excuse me," the maiden calls to the guards posted by the entrance. When her soft pink gown and brown tresses catch their eyes, they bow.

"What can I do for you, miss?" One of them asks.

"Well, you see, I arrived this morning," Lily explains, doing her best to portray a sweet and naive guest. "We left my friend, Lord Neal, at a cottage nearby and I need to go and bring him here."

Lily secretly hopes that if she assures the guards that she will return, the guards will grant her access to the world outside the castle. This way, she can find a solution for all of them to escape or prove Hook's innocence. It is a long shot, but she prays that they will listen.

"My lady, I cannot let you do that," he gruffly responds. "No one goes in or out."

"But it's not that far away. I'll come right back I—"

"You're not allowed."

"Well, let me talk to Sir Kay then," she demands, crossing her arms.

"He's gone with his patrol," the guard tells Lily.

"Then let me speak to the next person in command."

"That's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!" the guard responds.

"Please! Just let me go!"

"King's orders!" the guard shouts in Lily's face. "Go back inside, you, silly girl, and stay there!"

"Grenser, is that how we treat our guests?"

Lily turns around and finds a soldier dressed in full uniform with the crest of the Roundtable on his shoulder blade. His sharp orbs pierce both the guard and maiden's souls.

"No, my Lord," the guard replies to his commander.

"People are in a panic, and the last thing your King needs is you adding to it."

"Yes, my Lord." Turning to Lily, the guard bows. "My apologies, m'lady."

When Lily accepts his gesture, Grenser excuses himself, leaving the commander and Lily alone at the doorway.

She takes a deep breath, examining the knight. With his deep irises of chestnut, his brown tresses with threads of white, he reminds her of an older Sir Kay. Oddly, he also seems familiar to her, as if she knows him from somewhere else.

"I sincerely apologize for my men's actions," he bows to her. "I hope you can understand, they have only the best intentions in mind."

"Really?" Lily scoffs. "That's what that was?"

"I'm sure you understand Arthur's choice to lock the gates and why it is justified."

To the knight's surprise, she shakes her head. "No," she answers. "I don't understand. Locking away the royalty and honored officials while leaving your people outside vulnerable to the Dark One doesn't create peace. It only causes more fear and chaos."

"Tell me, why do you want to leave so badly, m'lady?" he asks.

"Why do you want me to stay?" Lily rebuffs.

"It's for your protection."

Something tells Maleficent's daughter that he hides the truth. Regardless, time if of the essence. "Please, my Lord, let me go and bring back my friend. I'm afraid something will happen to him."

Lily watches as the knight scans the hallway. Taking the maiden by the arm, he lowers his voice and whispers, "I can't help you."

"What?" Lily says, confused.

"I can't tell you that there is a secret passage out the castle grounds located in Guinevere's garden," he replies, his eyes emphasizing his words. "Nor can I tell you that it is hidden by the wall of roses and to open it, it requires one to pull on the third vine three times."

"Is that all?"

"Do not take this," he says, taking off of the crest he wears around his neck and pressing it into her hands. "It is a crest of the Roundtable. If you show this to anyone, they will give you whatever you ask for."

Lily takes the crest and examines its finer details. The scales of dragons surround the shimmering coat of arms and middlemist buds. When she turns it over, she finds a name.

"You're Sir Ector," she realizes, staring at the knight.

"Indeed," he replies. "And you are?"

"Lily."

"Ah yes, I've heard about you. Tell no one that we have spoken."

"Why are you doing this?" Lily asks.

"Because I believe in you. Besides, you're right. No one can live in fear forever. "

"Thank you," she smiles.

The knight doesn't respond, but carefully examines the jewelry Lily wears around her neck. "Nice necklace. Where ever did you get it?"

"I've had it since I was a child," Lily replies.

Sir Ector nods, bowing in respect before heading back into the palace quarters. He leaves Maleficent's daughter in the empty hallway, clasping the knight's crest in one hand and her other hand hovering over her moon-shaped key to finding her answers.

She wonders how such a man could be loved by one of his sons and hated by the other. Perhaps he hides something deeper from her. She promises herself that if she gets the chance, she will unwrap every layer of the mysterious knight. For now, he gives her the key to escape their royal prison, and Lily has a feeling it won't be long before it will be used.

* * *

Later that night, the moon peeks through the heavens as Camelot rests in peaceful harmony. The candles burn to the bottom of their wicks as all of the occupants of King Arthur's castle pass into the realm of blissful oblivion. Silence reigns through the hallways with the night guards drifting into a forbidden slumber.

The gigantic door of Merlin's study creaks open, but no one stirs. The moonbeams that invade the hallway glow into the blond strands of the Savior's braid. As she throws on the hood of her cloak, she clutches the small bag that carries of treasures from the sorcerer's collection. Assured that she has what she needs, Emma gingerly closes the door.

Guilt plagues her heart for her choice to leave. Emma loves her mother and knows that her family and friends are here to help rescue Killian, but the dread grows in her heart. Every passing moment, images of the pirate in agony soar through her head. She cannot afford to waste anymore time waiting for Regina and Mary Margaret to find all of the answers they need. At any moment, Emma fears that her heart will explode. She needs to find him, and the time is now.

Her heart races as she sneaks into the kitchen. Finding a spare sack, she swipes a loaf of bread, a log of salted meat, a handful of apples and two canteens of water from the cupboards. Unsure of how long she will be gone, the Savior prays it will be enough for her journey.

The night wind howls as Emma slips through the servant's quarters and makes her way to the stables. She remembers traveling this path before from the first time she went after him. There are only two guards, but even from a distance, Emma realizes that they are as drunk as two diehard football fans at the Superbowl. Even if they see her, like her pirate always does, they should blame the rum. Though she discerns that they pose no threat, a flashing memory of Neal passing out from a night of drinking and vomiting on her clothes as a teenager makes her cringe.

A lone lantern illuminates the stables on the starless night. The lack of light does not hinder Emma's adjusted vision. She digs through the hodgepodge of weapons she finds in a stable chest. Securing a sword, another dagger to compliment the fake one she holds, and a belt to hold her weapons and gun, she reaches for a saddle. Though her footsteps are quiet like a soft breeze, her heart roars in her chest.

"Did you know that, despite what most people think, horses actually prefer apples over carrots?"

The voice causes Emma to instantly rotate in its direction and draw her gun. Her heart rate spikes as adrenaline races through her veins. Seconds later, her mysterious stalker emerges from the shadows.

"Lily," she says, lowering her weapon.

"Okay, we really need to stop starting our conversations with you pointing a gun in my face," her friend responds with her hands raised.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Lily sarcastically replies, hopping down from her perch on one of the stalls. "It's nice to see that you're actually alive, considering you've been locked up in Merlin's study all day."

"I needed answers," the Savior says.

"Ah, I see," her friend nods, giving one of the steeds an apple while stroking its mane. "So you thought that if you could figure out where your pirate was, you could slip out unseen and no one would notice your absence because they would think you're still locked inside the study. Brilliant plan, Swan."

"How did you know?" Emma sighs.

With a wink of her eye, Lily strolls over to her friend and gives her a slap on the shoulder. "You know how you say you have a superpower of being able to tell when people are lying? Well, I've got one too. It's being able to tell when you're about to run."

"I'm not running," Emma rebuffs.

"Ah, I see. So—you just decided to visit the horses at 3 o'clock in the morning with a sack of food, dressed in riding pants and wearing Hook's jacket?"

As Lily's features narrow for an explanation, the Savior tells her, "I have to find him."

"Alone? Emma, it's dangerous out there. You need to think this out more."

"Lily, I can't wait any longer."

"Do I have to remind you that someone wants you dead? Someone we don't even know. What happens if they hurt you? Or worse, kill y—"

"Lily!" Emma shouts, before lowering her voice to prevent waking the guards. "I'm losing him. I can't explain it, but I have this gut feeling that I am losing Killian to the darkness. It separated us for a reason, and I won't let him slip away. I cannot lose him. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"What about Regina and your mother?"

"I need them here." the Savior replies as she scrambles to pack and mount her saddle. "Once we get Merlin out of the tree, we need to figure out how to defeat the darkness once and for all."

"You aren't doing this alone."

"I have to," Emma declares, getting on her horse. "The more people that go missing, the more Arthur becomes suspicious."

"Emma this is crazy," Lily declares. "This isn't like the last time. We don't have the real dagger. We don't know the enemy. And while you were being a hermit, Arthur just tripled the amount of patrols tonight. If you get caught, we're done for."

"Lily, I don't have time to argue."

"'How are you even going to find him?"

"With this," Emma responds, pulling a small vial out of her bag. "It's a locator potion I found in Merlin's things."

"And you're going to use it on Hook's jacket," Lily understands.

"Hold down things here for me, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Wait," Lily whispers, grabbing Emma's horse by the reigns. "You're never going to make it out of the gate."

Emma's features do not hide her scowl. "I'll find a way."

"Arthur has these walls surrounded," Lily reminds her. "There are guards patrolling everywhere. There's no way you're getting out of here without being seen."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

Staring at her oldest friend, Maleficent's daughter sighs, "There's a secret passage in Guinevere's garden. It's behind the wall of roses. You have to pull on the third vine three times for it to open."

"Wait, how do you know about all of this?" Emma questions, hopping down from the saddle.

"It doesn't matter," Lily replies, clasping the Savior's shoulders. "It will lead you outside the castle grounds, and take this." Lily reveals Sir Ector's crest. "Show it to anyone and they will give what you need."

After inspecting the necklace, the Savior throws the gift on over her neck and pulls her oldest friend into her arms. "Thank you."

Lily embraces her tightly. "Please let me come with you," she whispers into Emma's shoulder. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't," her friend reassures her as she draws back. "I need you here." Reaching into her pocket, she hands Lily a gift of her own. "Keep the Apprentice's wand. You should be able to power it with Regina or Mary Margaret's help. Protect it. It's the only weapon we have left."

"What about you?" her friend questions. "What if you need it?"

"You need it more. Keep my family safe."

"I will," Lily assures her. Watching the Savior disappear into the shadows, she whispers into the silence.

"Find him Emma; I know you will."

* * *

 _A/N: Yippee! The chapter is complete! I hope you enjoyed it. As always, I would appreciate it if you let me know your thoughts through comments, critiques, and/or suggestions. I literally cannot wait for the next chapter! It's all CaptainSwan! I finished it a couple of months ago (funny how that works) and it is probably my favorite chapter so far. I will post it sometime within the next couple of days. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story to make sure that you are one of the first to read the next chapter. Here's a quote from it to wet your appetite._

"You're not Emma."

 _Until next time!_

 _C.M. Singer :)_


	18. Love

_A/N: Hi Everyone! I hope you're all doing well. It's finally here! And it's all CaptainSwan. I am so excited. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and responded to this story since the last update. I really appreciate your support. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Afterwards, I would love to hear your thoughts, critiques, or comments about the chapter and story. I really want to make this the best story it can be for you guys. Alright, enough about me. Here we go—Chapter Eighteen!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned anything from OUAT, Regina's castle would be my vacation home this summer. :)_

 _This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Genevieve Kelly! Once again, thank you for all of your support and encouragement. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18_**

The fog of the shadows grows still and the world becomes silent. Emma shivers at the sound of rustling in the tree line as she dismounts her borrowed horse. When Killian's floating jacket, enchanted with the locator spell, drops several feet in front of her, she finds no sign of Killian.

Drawing her gun, she hurries to the spot to find the jacket covers only a round plaque.

"Killian!" she calls out with her gun ready to fire. Her head flies in every direction, paranoid that someone watches her every move. Curls of blond sway in the freezing wind.

There is no sign of the pirate anywhere, no cave, no cottage, nothing. Miles from civilization, the Savior's heart rate climbs with every passing moment. The grey clouds that loom over the decrypt and ancient oaks indicate that the darkness dwells here. But if that is true, then where is he?

"Come on," she muffles under her breath. "Where are you?"

Peering down at the jacket, Emma twists her head and examines the plaque in closer detail. Bending down, she brushes off the leaves and discovers seven symbols. She finds her answer to the pirate's location when she fruitlessly tries to dig under the plaque.

"It's a vault," she realizes. The pieces come together as the Savior understands that the symbols are the key to unlock her gateway to the Dark One.

The endless possible combinations of symbols leave the sheriff frustrated. A sun, a star, an eye, and various patterned triangles block two lovers from reuniting. Emma presses each symbol multiple times, but nothing happens. Frustrated, she slams her fists against the blowing leaves. This cannot be happening. She refuses to come all of this way and let this puzzle keep her from her pirate.

Minutes tick by as the Savior stares at her newest foe. Her brain contrives a hundred different combinations, but she finds that none of them are the answer when she tries them. Anger swells in her chest.

Her head spins as she imagines what tortures her pirate. Is he hurt? Does he remember her? What happens if she cannot get to him? Has his new master stolen the man she loves forever?

With despair coiling its grip around her, Emma grabs Killian's jacket and puts it back on. She recalls how much comfort wearing it brings her in moments of uncertainty. As she shakes from the early morning chill, her thoughts drift back to when she nearly froze to death in Elsa's ice cave.

" _Emma!"_

" _I'm getting her out."_

" _We're not giving up."_

As her bones turned to ice, the Savior remembers listening and holding onto Killian's words. They gave her hope in the coldest and darkest place imaginable. Now fate reverses their positions. Emma has no idea how to free Killian, but if her captain refused to give up on her, she will do the same.

The Savior rests her hands on her temples, contemplating how to solve the combination. Suddenly, Emma remembers something she found in Merlin's journal while she locked herself in there yesterday. A prophesy about King Arthur that read, _In a time of Camelot's greatest darkness, a knight inspired the people when he said, 'There is always hope. One day, when the light comes, the eyes of mankind will awake to see the sun rise to join the stars.'_

Emma feels the clock ticking, but thinks she might finally have her answer. Her hand presses the eye symbol, then the sun symbol, and finally the star emblem. It is her only hope of unlocking the vault.

When she pulls back her hand, the ground shakes. The earth groans as Emma races back toward her horse to avoid falling into the sinking eearth. With the ground vanishing beneath her feet, she leaps for the tree line. The Savior stays above ground and sails through the air, colliding with the earth behind a log and hitting her head.

When the rumbling and earthquake cease to shake the forest, Emma gathers her bearings. She combs her fingers through her hair and finds no blood, but her old bruise aches. When Emma peers toward where the vault used to be, she discovers a large pit of earth with thick smoke rising from it. On its edge, stairs lead down into the crevices of darkness. Brushing off the leaves, she carefully saunters over to the stairway.

Within seconds, dark somber clouds roll in. Thunder rumbles in the distance as a stormy gale swirls above the pit. When she touches the railing, Emma hears a thousand screams roar through her eardrums. She draws her gun, jerking her eyes in every direction, but finds nothing. Adrenaline pumps through her veins as she carefully looks at her pathway to darkness, investigating the source of the screams. The Savior finds her answer when she taps a finger on the stairwell and catches the voices again.

With one hand on her weapon, Emma creeps down the stairwell, leaving the world of light above. Every fiber in her body begs her to run back to the surface, but she can't. She must find Killian. The moans of the earth echo in her ears as the scent of death grows stronger. When she reaches the bottom, darkness is the only color her orbs register.

"Killian?!" she shouts. "It's me, Emma."

There is no answer, but the Savior spies the tiniest light at the end of what seems to be a long corridor. Her heart threatening to beat itself out of her chest, she runs for it. She has to. She hopes to find her pirate on the other side of that illuminating flame of hope.

To her dismay, the light is only a torch that directs her attention to another corridor. As ash fills her lungs and she gasps for air, she realizes that unlike the first hallway, however, there are carvings lining the walls, some more damaged than others. Beneath each of the frames are names. When Emma takes the lone torch from its holster and the flames illuminate the first person's name, voices reverberate throughout the vault.

" _This man took my home and my family. I had nothing to care for but a handful of seeds!"_

" _I need you to be the woman that I know. I cannot bear to watch you become this. I know you feel you've lost everything, but, Nimue, if you do this—then we've lost everything."_

" _No!"_

"Who's there?" Emma hollers.

There is no reply.

As she takes another step forward, more voices flood her ears.

" _She's going to destroy everything!"_

" _Castleton, please! Leave her alone!"_

" _Just imagine! All that power, I can have it. I can save everyone from her."_

" _Not like this! Let her go. Please—wait—no!"_

Emma studies the portrait. Through the splotches of black and scratches, she barely detects the outline of a person. When she guesses that the portraits are of those whose names she hears in the anguished cries, she rotates the torch back on the first portrait. To her surprise, there is no picture of "Nimue" or anyone. When the Savior charges forward to hear more voices saying the names that she finds at the bottom of each portrait, she finally understands.

"They're all Dark Ones," Emma whispers.

Her pace quickens as she rushes to find her pirate. Every portrait she passes becomes clearer, indicating that with every new Dark One, the others slowly fade from existence. The voices scream louder to the point where Emma's ears nearly bleed. She covers them and sprints as fast as she can down the hallway. In fractals, the pleas of the Dark One's loved ones still ring in her eardrums.

" _Stop—"  
_

" _Don't kill him—"_

" _You're throwing away everything we have for this!"_

" _Come back to me—"_

" _I love you—"_

" _Please don't do this—"_

" _We can be enough, just you and me—"_

" _There has to be another way—"_

" _Don't do this to us, to me—"_

" _I promise you, we can work this out—"_

" _I don't want that power for us, I want you—"_

" _You'll regret it, I promise you will—"_

" _We can figure this out together, just—"_

" _Please—"_

" _Wait—"_

" _No—"  
_

" _No—"_

" _No!"_

Their pain resounds and delivers emotional punches to the Savior's soul. When she nearly reaches the end of the hall, Emma halts as she registers a familiar voice.

 _"What a poor bargain that would be to lay down your soul to have your son. So, I ask you, what would you have me to do?"_

 _"Die!"_

" _Looks like you made a deal you didn't understand. I don't think you're going to do that again."_

" _You told me to kill you."_

" _My life was such a burden. You'll see. Magic always comes with a price. And now, it's yours to pay."_

" _Why me?! Why me?"_

" _I know how to recognize a desperate soul."_

In the coil of darkness, the Savior's hand traces the portrait of a person she knows all too well.

"Gold."

For a moment, Emma's heart breaks as she finally understands, the Dark Ones weren't always evil. From listening to the people they loved attempting to call them back to the light, she knows they were once mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, and lovers, who all wanted to protect the people they loved. They wanted justice and a chance to make things right. They all thought that with the power of darkness, they could rectify their pasts and correct their mistakes. Beneath all of the evil, the hatred, and quest for revenge, the Dark Ones were all, at one time or another—a desperate soul.

When Emma blinks to keep a tear at bay, her emeralds notice the last portrait in the hallway. To her, the voices that begin to reverberate throughout the vault are the most heartbreaking of them all.

 _"Emma! Emma, please! No, I won't let you do this."_

 _"Killian, there's no time and no other way!"_

 _"Yes, there is."_

 _"Killian, what are you doing?"_

" _Killian!"_

The lump in the Savior's throat grows as she listens to the last words she shared with her pirate before all of this started. She brushes her tendrils against the rough stone of his carved face. What she would give to hold him for real. Her resolve to be brave falters as she reads the name under the carving over and over again.

 _Killian Jones_

 _Killian Jones_

 _Killian Jones_

He's here. She knows it. When her eyes have the strength to leave the name that doesn't belong in this hallway, she spies a hole just below it.

Unlike the other carvings, Killian's portrait contains an irregular shaped hole that puzzles Emma. Upon further examination, she realizes it is a lock—and she has a key. Pulling it out from Killian's jacket, Emma examines the proportions of the hole and the dagger and discovers that they match. Carefully, she situates the dagger to fit its holder. She may not have the real one, but prays its fake partner will work.

Seconds after fixing the dagger into the hole, the pirate's portrait, shrouded in darkness, disappears. The cavern quakes as the walls slide back, revealing a hidden entrance. With the torch in one hand and her pistol in the other, Emma slips through, keeping an eye out for her pirate or his master.

Her heart beats faster than a drum as the flames on her torch dance around its holder. Her hand shakes to the point of where she nearly drops her gun.

"Killian?"

The aroma of death fills her nostrils. Shards of bone crunch into millions of pieces under her boots. Emma feels beads of sweat dripping down her face as her skin burns.

Just as exhaustion begins to cloud her senses, she rounds a corner and sees the first trace of light from above. The clearing that it shines upon remains covered in hundreds of sailor knots scattered across the floor. When Emma shines her torch on them, she discerns smears of blood intertwined with the dirt and rope of the naval creations. The knots create a trail that lead to a mountain of dark robes. Amongst them lies a man, hunched over and silent.

"Killian!" she yells, overjoyed and relieved.

She drops the torch and the gun and speeds toward her pirate. Just as she is about to reach him, she hears him roar, "Stop!"

Emma stumbles and nearly loses her footing. Her mind struggles to process what her lover says.

"I'm sorry. I just—"

"I said, stop! Don't come any closer," he commands, concealing his face.

"Killian, it's me, Emma," the Savior says, confused by his greeting.

"No it's not."

"I'm here and I'm—wait—what did you say?" she questions, tilting her head.

"You're not Emma."

Emma fails to keep her mouth from dropping. "What do you mean? Of course, it's me, Emma, daughter of fairy tales' favorite couple, Snow White and Prince Charming. I'm your Swan."

"No! You don't get to use her name like that!" he barks. "I've had enough of your tricks!"

"I don't understand."

"You've been torturing me all night long, and I've had enough of it! Just—please, leave me alone."

"Who's been torturing you?" Emma questions, looking for clues.

"Oh for pity's sake! You keep trying to convince me that you're real, but I know your not."

"Killian, please–"

"Stop!" the Dark One screams. "She's dead! I know it! She's dead and she's never coming back!"

Emma's heart shatters and her eyelids begin to crack at his words. All this time, since the moment they were separated, he thought that she was dead. The darkness plagues and tortures him with the fact that they will never be together and that a happy ending is a fool's dream.

Though she can't see him with his back turned to her, the Savior detects the agony in his voice. There is no doubt in her mind that on the other side, his sapphires hold back an ocean of tears, a theory only strengthened when he refuses to look at her.

"I didn't die. I'm here. Lily saved me."

"That's what they all said. You all say that you're her, that you lived. And for the first hundred times, I _believed_ you."

Emma says nothing, but feels the darkness slicing her in half. There is so much pain buried in his voice. Yet, she remains quiet and listens, praying he will tell her more.

"I used to believe in hope," he continues. "When you came in the first time, my heart leapt at the sound of your voice. You told me you survived and that you were here to free me. For a moment, I thought—I believed, that somehow we would make it. We would find a way to stop the darkness. For a split second, I hoped—I prayed that you were really her."

In front of her is a shadow of the pirate who always gets on her last nerve, dropping romantic innuendos, always flirting with her, and drowning himself in his rum whenever she isn't looking. He may not be reaching to break her neck, but the Killian that the demonic versions of her created terrifies her.

"But every time I believed and opened my heart, you slapped me in the face and revealed your true witchlike self. Over and over again, I believed you. And when I started doubting, you got smarter. You wanted to break my belief, well then, job well done! You're nothing but a pesky and antagonizing demon."

"Killian, that wasn't—"

"Just go!" he cries. "I belong here, alone, where I can't hurt anyone."

"You belong with me."

"I belong with Emma Swan!"

Silence echoes the pirate's words. Pain strikes the Savior's soul. How could the darkness succeed in destroying her pirate's belief so fast?

"She was my everything," he says, barely a whisper. "But when she needed me most, I let her down. I didn't save her, and now—I don't know how to live the rest of my days without her."

Guilt crushes the Savior's chest. She doesn't blame him for anything. If only he would see.

"I love you," she declares after a long pause, praying that her love reaches into the pirate's deep chasms and will rescue the man she loves like it did once before.

"You've said that a thousand times."

"I mean it."

"That also," the Dark One grunts.

How could this be happening? She escaped Arthur and the castle, solved the codes of the Dark One's vault and finally found him, just to find him like this? The man she loves more than anything doesn't recognize or believe her.

When a tear escapes down her features, Emma's thoughts drift to their time in the Enchanted Forest and the way Killian dried her tears with his fingers after she realized her mother was alive. She clings to the memories of his soft smile and his comforting touch, something she no longer finds in the man before her.

Desperate to reclaim her lover, she pleads with the Dark One, "How can I convince you it's me?"

"I'm not telling you! Any of you! If you have me trapped here, let me at least mourn her life in peace!"

His words punch Emma in her torso. Shaking her head and crossing her arms, she closes her eyes and mumbles, "What has the darkness done to you?"

"This!" he seethes, turning around and facing her.

Reflexively, the Savior gasps at what she sees. Her stomach churns as she surveys every golden scale that gleams in the light and consumes the pirate's features. The rough scales replace the softness of his skin. His hand is raw and caked with dirt and dried blood. Sweat pours down his features, grease fills his locks, and pain ages his cheeks. But worst of all, the pirate's shining sapphires vanish in a shrouded and lifeless ocean of gray.

"Killian, this is not who you are," Emma tries to reassure him and herself after she swallows her shock.

"This is what you made me!" he barks. "You've taken _everything_ from me! You wanted Killian Jones to die, well—you have your wish."

The pain his words inflict paints her emeralds. She remembers the driving lessons, their morning coffee dates, the sunsets at the docks, and the mansion, all memories she treasures, but that the darkness aims to destroy. Part of her wonders if the evil force steals that life and that Killian from her forever.

To the Dark One's surprise, there is no smile of satisfaction on her face. Instead, Emma saunters over and bends down. Soft fingers wrap around his coarse golden scales.

"I love you," she proclaims, desperately trying to keep her emotions together. "I—I don't know how, but we will get through this. And if I have to spend the rest of my life figuring out how to get the darkness out of you, I will. Just—please, come with me."

Her thoughts flow back to the last time she pleaded the same words. Terrified, he trusted her and took her hand. To her disappointment, lightning does not strike twice.

"Never," he spats, hate and rage flooding his senses.

With the floor ripped out from under her, the Savior's soul aches. "You don't have to be like this. I—I just want to help."

"You've done enough," the Dark One retorts.

With her emotions brewing with anger, Emma lets go of his hand and tries to contain herself. Turning back to him and with tears escaping her eyelids, her emotions reprimand her Captain. "The only one who is keeping you here is you! If you would just let me—"

"I am done playing your games," the Dark One proclaims, "Get out. Get out!"

The pirate screams so loud, the force knocks Emma onto the ground. Trembling, she hoists herself up as the dirt mixes with her tears. Shocked by the inhumane noise and grief, the pirate's gaze turns away from her.

The Dark One wallows in his anger that quickly melts into despair and deep sorrow. Staring at his skin, he studies what the darkness within him creates. He is a monster. Flamed by anger and seething with hate, he ended the lives of so many innocent people just to taste his revenge.

She was his light. She gave him hope and belief in himself when no one would. All he ever wanted was to love her, protect her, and let her find her own happy ending. Without her, without his Swan, he locks his dreams away, letting the darkness steal all of his hope. No one loves him. No one cares. And no one believes he will ever find the light. He is too weak. He dooms himself to the darkness.

This is his punishment to pay for his sins. When his floodgates open, the pirate reaches his breaking point and silently sobs. The Dark One's black heart shatters as he knows that the darkness and the demons inside his head are right. He is no hero. He is a villain. He will always be a villain, and there is no one left to save him.

" _I thought I heard the Old Man say_

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

 _Tomorrow you will get your pay_

 _And it's time for us to leave her."_

The song that echoes through the cavern does not escape his lips, nor does he hear it coming from the demons swirling in his mind. Rotating his gaze, he discovers the soft and gentle tune comes from his visitor.

With her back turned to him and a dose of faith, Emma shakingly continues to sing his lullaby, tears streaming helplessly down her cheeks.

" _Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high_

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

 _She shipped it green and none went by_

 _And it's time for us to leave her."_

The emotion behind her words grows from a soft whisper to a declaration. When he doesn't scream, she knows he listens. It is her last plea, her last hope to rescue her pirate. From finding him under that board, to their adventures in Neverland and New York, to ice walls and alternate realities, Emma knows that she doesn't want to live her life without Killian by her side.

" _Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

 _Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

 _For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow_

 _And it's time for us to leave her."_

The song is familiar to Killian. Memories of his father singing the pirate tune on the high seas flood his thoughts. Years after his father abandoned him, he never spoke of the song, not even to Milah. He quickly realizes that there is only one person he ever taught it to.

"Where did you hear that?" he asks with his back facing away from her.

"From you," Emma answers, as he hears her boots roll in the dirt. "You sang it to me the night you rescued me from Elsa's ice wall. You told me your father used to sing it to you when you were a child, but he always changed one word."

"And what word was that?"

"Johnny."

At last, Killian turns and stares long and hard at her. Though her features resolidify, desperation and tears stain their surface. "He changed it to Killy instead of Johnny," she explains. "You said he changed it because—because he loved seeing the smile on your face when he sang it."

The pirate's heart drops to the pit of his stomach. Could it be? Is she really here? Too many times he let his spirits rise. Too many times he chose to believe only to reap heartache. Her song, however, gives him the courage to let down his walls.

"Swan?"

Sincerity breaks through his tone. For just a moment, the voices stop screaming and the light reflects the underlying pain etched in her emeralds. She calls to him, coaxing him back from the edge of eternal darkness and doom, if only he will listen.

"Is it you?"

Emma hears the plea that hides in his voice. Kneeling down until they are face to face, her soft finger caresses his cheek of gold. Despite his hideous appearance, she brushes a strand of his hair behind his ear and soberly grins.

"It's me."

Killian's lips quiver as his body shakes. He waits for the pain. He waits for the woman before him to betray his vulnerable state and reveal the demon behind the mask. But the reckoning never comes.

Silence fills the air. Neither of them speak as Emma studies the Dark One. Though he may look different, she has no doubt that Killian is the man before her. Behind his facade, behind his hate, anger, and grief, the desperate soul inside of him sobs.

He doesn't deserve this, any of it. She knows she will never be able to repay him for his sacrifice. Ready to free him from his prison, Emma begins to wave her hand over the chains, only to be stopped by her captain.

"Don't."

"Killian—"

"I don't have control over it, the darkness," he tells her. "The moment you remove the chains—I could hurt you. I can't hurt you, not again."

The Savior pauses, his reaction surprising her. Cupping her hands around his cheeks, she stares him dead in the eye.

"I don't care."

Leaning closer, Emma ignores the rugged scales, the drips of sweat and blood, and plants a kiss on Killian's lips. She senses the agony in his aching soul, and desperately aims to reassure him. She is here. Nothing else matters: no darkness, no pain, no curse, just the two of them.

To her comfort, the pirate kisses her back. Killian dwells in the feeling of her lips upon his cracked ones. She is real. His Swan is not dead, but very much alive. To his demons' dismay, her presence releases a hope that mends his broken spirit. It is then that the golden scales crumble down his features.

When they draw apart after a few seconds, Emma waves her hand over the chains without hesitation. At the sounds of the chains breaking, the Dark One leaps into his lover's arms. He clings to her for dear life and refuses to let go, fearing that the darkness will take her away. Though it comes to the point of her barely being able to breathe, the Savior doesn't say a word.

Wrapped in Killian's arms, there is no place Emma would rather be.

* * *

 _A/N: Woohoo! CaptainSwan is back! I've had this chapter written for months and couldn't wait to post. Thank you for reading. Again, credit for Killian's song goes to "Leave Her Johnny" by Sean Dagher. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts, critiques, or comments about this chapter. if you ever have any questions about this story (what did something mean, what you can expect in future chapters, etc) please feel free to let me know. I'm always happy to answer or explain. I'm looking forward to writing the future chapters. I've got some exciting things planned (including CaptainSwan moments) that you're not going to want to miss! Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already! Thank you for all of your support!_

 _Until next time!_

 _C.M. Singer :)_


	19. Revelation

_A/N: Hi Everyone! Long time, no see, right? Life update: I started nursing school, and it's no joke, so thank you for your patience with my hectic update schedule. My gratitude goes out to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited and/or followed my story since my last update! You guys are amazing! I loved writing the last chapter and reading everyone's reviews. They made me so happy! As always, I welcome any questions, comments or critique you have for me. It improves this story and my writing for you guys! Well—enough about me. I present to you—Chapter Nineteen!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned anything from OUAT, I wouldn't be dying in nursing school._

 _This chapter is dedicated to my awesome reader, jyllshel! Thank you for your review! I am so glad you like this story. I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19_**

The wax of the candle inches closer to the table as Arthur paces around. His steel eyes dart back and forth between the maps of Camelot. As he threatens to pull his hair out, his broken kingdom lies in ruin.

Villages continue to burn, people are scared, and the Dark One is still on the loose. Though he tries to keep the peace, his legacy crumbles before his eyes in a matter of days. If only he could find the Dark One. He could wipe the tears from the eyes of his people and end this nightmare. But the demon falls off the face of the earth. No one knows who this person is. No one can help.

Instruments and cups of wine hit the castle's stone and marble as the king hurls them in a fit of rage. He roars so loud, he doesn't hear his curious onlooker enter the room.

"I knew you were the King of Camelot, but I had no idea you were the King of tantrums."

The cool voice startles Arthur. When his rotated gaze lands on his stalker, he finds a surprising face.

"And the mute handmaiden speaks," he remarks.

"Oh please, darling," Zelena scoffs. "If they think they can keep me silent forever, Regina and the others are sadly mistaken. They should never underestimate the power of a 2,000 year old reverse potion, perks to snooping around Merlin's study."

The Wicked Witch sharpens her glare as a smirk grows on her face. As she approaches the King, he asks, "What can I do for you, my lady?"

"I prefer the title, the Wicked Witch of the West. But for you, darling, I'll let you call me, Zelena. And it's more like—what I can do for you."

The way the witch stares and speaks with her venomous voice makes Arthur's skin crawl. As a man of honor and nobility, he knows better than to indulge witches or demons. But with his kingdom and his monarchy hanging by a thread, he ignores his conscience.

"I'm listening," the king responds.

"I see you're having—trouble with the Dark One."

"Indeed, it seems our foe has disappeared without a trace."

"What if I told you I could not only tell you who the Dark One is, but where to find him?"

The king contains himself from laughing at his guest. "You? A stranger to this land? You haven't even been outside these castle walls! How could you help me?"

"Because I know more than you think," Zelena declares. "You and I both want something. Help me, and I'll save your kingdom."

"How?"

"Darling, that's not how this works," the witch smiles, wiggling her finger back and forth. "You're going to have to trust me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, in a few days time you won't have a kingdom left to rule. Your lands will be burned, your riches gone, and your people will be dead or dying. And I bet if you asked them what they think of their king, they'll tell you one thing: that you are nothing more than a selfish coward."

As the seconds tick by, Arthur smells the arid smoke of burning trees, fields, and villages. He hears the screams of his people blaring in his head. The increasing amount of deaths leaves the King's hands soaked in blood. It comes to the point where Arthur cannot take it anymore.

"No!" he shouts. "I am King! I will protect my people from this monster."

The King's outburst leaves the witch bawling over with laughter. "And you are doing a fabulous job at that," she sarcastically replies.

Though Arthur wants to throw her out of his fortress and never see her again, he cannot deny that Zelena is right. He runs his fingers through his hair, searching for an answer he desperately needs. Arthur stands on the edge of a cliff. He knows he should go no further. It's another deal. With Dark Ones, witches, and demons, it's always a deal. His brain begs him maintain his dignity and responsibility as a leader, but his heart gives in to the witch's offer.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well for starters," Zelena tells him. "You should throw every one of your "guests" into the dungeon. They're all traitors and brought the Dark One here in the first place, dragging me along with them."

"What? But how—"

"They did it because they're all selfish! They consider themselves better than your pathetic little kingdom. They don't even think twice about the lives lost because of their decision."

"That's not what I need, witch," he seethes, hungry to avenge the lives destroyed by the Dark One. "I can arrest them without your help."

"I'm well aware of that," Zelena answers, inspecting her fingertips and ignoring Arthur's growing rage. "But if you want my help, you're going to do exactly as I say."

With deep sorrow, the king responds, "Go on."

"First things first, I want you to lock them all up, except for—Robin Hood."

"And what do I do with him?"

Zelena sharpens her orbs of blue as delight paints her features. "Kill him."

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me. Do whatever you please with the others, but I want him gone."

"Why?" Arthur asks, distraught at the idea of taking an innocent man's life.

"That's my business, darling. A witch doesn't share all of her secrets."

"No!" the King roars, "I cannot spill anymore blood. It's the Dark One I want."

Arthur's heart rate soars. He will not fall. He cannot become the man undeserving of pulling Excalibur from the stone.

"Think about it, your Highness. Who will you protect? A thief? Or your poor innocent people?"

"I can't do this," he proclaims. "I can't do this—no I—I won't kill him."

"Then you'll never find the Dark One," Zelena replies. "Because not one of them will give him up. Try all you like, but they'll never break."

The King of Camelot leans against his throne of oak to steady himself at the overload of information he receives. His breathing becomes labored as he contemplates what he must do.

"Think about it this way," the witch whispers. "You do this, and I'll not only give you his identity, but when you take off this cuff, I'll make you a locator spell that will lead you right to his feet. Find his dagger, stop the Dark One, and end this nightmare once and for all."

This is the edge, the tipping point. Arthur knows that with one more step, he stumbles off the edge of the knife. There is no turning back, no coming back from this. If he chooses wrong, Arthur enslaves a part of his bright and honorable soul to darkness forever. He only has one choice, one chance to get it right.

When he peers up from staring long and hard at his throne, the King of Camelot meets the witch eye to eye. The lump in his throat grows as he must choose either the innocence of an archer or the innocence of all. His tormenter looks on with thrill as her delighted grin never fades.

"So," the Wicked Witch asks him. "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

"Would you care for sugar in your tea, my lady?"

Traveling back to reality, Lily peers up from her seat at the banquet table to find a servant towering over her.

"No," she sighs, her thoughts elsewhere. "Thank you."

Twisting her thumbs, Lily's mind races as the world around her turns slowly. Any second, she fears King Arthur's guards will burst through the door with a captured Emma in their arms. Beneath her skirt, her feet shake. Platters of pastries, sausages, and breakfast delicacies rest on the table, but most of Guinevere's guests remain silent. Lily barely touches her food as only Mary Margaret banters with the Queen of Camelot.

"So you knew you would marry Arthur when you were just a little girl?"

"Oh yes," Guinevere replies. "I secretly liked him for many years. We were great friends before we became lovers."

"Well for David and I, it was a chance encounter," Snow tells her. "We formally met after he hung me in a tree."

"He trapped you?! Oh my! What a interesting way of meeting your prince."

"Yes, it was."

Taking a sip of her tea, Guinevere discerns the restlessness of her female guests as Robin and Zelena sleep in. "I apologize for the extreme precautions. Please know, my husband holds your safety with the utmost regard. As soon as it is safe, I am sure that he will open the gates."

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do to help?" Regina asks, wishing to not waste anymore time.

"Not at this moment," Guinevere replies. "I assure you, he is aware of your desire to help Camelot."

"Forgive me, your Majesty," the mayor responds. "But how is Camelot still here? I thought that when the Evil Queen casted the Dark Curse, she wiped out the entire realm."

Regina carefully hides her true identity. She knows that if someone reveals her past actions, Camelot will see the gang from Storybrooke not as friends, but enemies. If they stand any chance of stopping the Dark One, they must remain focused on their mission and keep it a secret. Though she thinks her question would puzzle the Queen, Guinevere surprises Regina with a logical answer.

"Yes, the curse did affect us. We were frozen for 28 years. However Merlin protected our land from being destroyed. He cast a protection spell over this land years ago to protect Camelot's magic."

"Magic?" Lily questions, secretly hoping to gather answers about the mysterious wizard.

"Of course," Guinevere politely responds. "Camelot is the oldest recorded realm that we know of. Magic was born here. Both the dark and the light forces originated in Camelot. Under Merlin's protection, Camelot thrives amidst the opposing forces."

"Even though he's stuck in a tree?" Lily questions.

"Yes," the Queen answers. "Even though Merlin is trapped, on rare occasions he sometimes appears to specific people in visions. He talks to them. It is how he told Arthur that he would become the King. We haven't heard from him since Arthur's coronation, but he recorded everything he learned about magic, the light and the darkness. All of his journals are kept in a study Arthur specifically made for him in this castle. It is our hope that he will one day be free to see it."

"Well, we all hope for that," Mary Margaret assures their host.

"Speaking of the study, Is it true that Emma is still inside? She has been in there since yesterday afternoon, hasn't she?"

"She's always had a—take charge kind of personality," Lily answers, trying to put the Queen's inquiry to rest.

"It's been hard for her being separated from Neal," Snow answers. "I know she worries about his safety with the Dark One being out there."

"Of course," the Queen sympathizes. "I, myself, have found comfort in reading from Merlin's journals. Both Arthur and Sir Kay enjoy reading from them as well. Let me assure you that—"

"Announcing Sir Kay of the Roundtable!"

Before Lily blinks, her knight busts through the doors, surprising Guinevere and her guests. "Kay! What a pleasant surprise. I did not expect you back until tomorrow night."

"Forgive me, your Majesty," he says, bowing in reverence. "Important business brought me back to the castle early."

"Does Arthur know?" she asks, maintaining her composure.

"He will very shortly. I came in here because I thought he might be with you, but I also need to speak with Lady Lily—in private."

"Is something wrong?" Maleficent asks, placing her hand over her daughter's. Lily's heart races.

"Everything is fine," Kay reassures her, though Lily sees through his faux smile. "Nothing to worry about. I just wanted to update Lady Lily on the details of my servant Gerda's condition. She hasn't been feeling well and Lily made me promise to check up on her when I left yesterday."

"Oh of course," Guinevere nods. "If you will take your conversation outside, I would be most grateful, as I am entertaining guests."

"Yes, your majesty," Kay acknowledges. When he reaches Lily's seat, the knight extends his arm. "My lady."

Lily's body refuses to move. She wants to stay. As long as she sits in her seat, everything is fine. The stares coming from Mary Margaret, Regina, her mother, and the Queen, make her want to sink deeper into her chair. Fighting to keep her composure and features solid, Lily swallows the lump in her throat and takes Kay's hand.

"If you will excuse us," Kay says to the Queen. When she nods, both the knight and maiden bow before exiting the room.

As soon as the doors close, Kay's pace quickens. His touch is no longer gentle, but rough as he pulls Lily along. How she wishes her feet would plant themselves firmly to the floor. She knows the floodgates are about to open. Finding an empty guest room, the knight escorts Lily inside before dismissing the guards and locking the door behind them.

"You're a good liar," Lily remarks as he closes the curtains.

"That's funny, because I was about to say the same thing to you." Reaching into his pocket, Kay pulls out Sir Ector's crest. "Do you know what this is?"

"It looks like an old medallion."

"Enough with the games, Lily!" he scolds her before calming himself. "I have two witnesses telling me my father gave this to you yesterday."

"I guess I dropped it somewhere," she replies.

Though he is bigger, Lily refuses to let the knight intimidate her. She didn't survive all those years on the run by showing weakness. Her stoic countenance challenges Kay, but her heart rate soars.

"Oh really?" Kay questions, his doubt evident. "Well then, let me tell you where I found it. I found it in the village this morning. An old, drunk farmer sold it to the barkeeper for three barrels of rum." Lily listens on in silence as the knight continues. "Now you may not be aware of our customs or traditions, but I'll make it simple. A knight's crest is one of their most treasured possessions. If given to someone, it is meant to show a bond of unwavering trust. If given a crest, you don't give it to someone else. Not even your dearest friend."

Lily's heart plummets to the pit of her stomach. She realizes that the knight knows of their secret and their lies. She watches his silver eyes narrow as she tries to salvage the knight's trust. "The farmer said that in the middle of the night, a young woman with blond hair traded the crest for his horse and supplies. So that makes me believe—Emma isn't in Merlin's study—is she?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Really?!" Kay spats, angered by Lily's remark. Getting into her face, he stares into her soul. "Let me tell you what I think. I think it is funny that a man, who was near the brink of death, suddenly gets up and sneaks out of a heavily guarded castle, not seen by any servants or guards. Furthermore, I think it is funny that this man disappeared without a trace, just like the Dark One."

"You come any closer and I will slap you straight across your face."

The knight flashes a devious smile. "I'm getting to you, aren't I? You and your friends didn't just come here to help Camelot. You came here because you brought the Dark One."

"That's ridiculous," Lily proclaims. "You, yourself, said that the Dark One has a hook. Neal doesn't."

"You have magic," the knight replies. "I know that glamour spells are possible. Who's to say that you didn't cast one on him?"

The air thickens as neither of them speak. Lily feels the daggers in Kay's eyes puncturing her soul.

"Neal is really Captain Hook, isn't he?" he questions. When Lily doesn't respond, the knight has his answer. "Oh you have got to be joking."

"What are you going to do?"

"Where is Emma?" Kay asks, running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know," the maiden firmly responds.

"Lily—"

"I don't know! I swear. She left last night and planned to find him using a locator spell."

The knight backs away from Maleficent's daughter. How could she do this to him? He trusted her. His genuine feelings sparked the kiss he shared with her. He kicks himself for falling into her lies.

"Why?" Kay questions, hurt from Lily's betrayal painting his silver orbs.

"We didn't know who to trust," she confesses. "We were scared."

The knight shakes his head in disgust. Grabbing his shield, he politely bows and proceeds to leave the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling the King."

"No!" Lily shouts, grabbing the Kay's arm. "You can't do that."

"Let go of me! Why shouldn't I tell him? How could you keep this from me? Do you realize what the Dark One has done?"

"I know he burnt down a few villages and hurt some people—"

"Some people?!" the knight reacts. "He killed Percival!"

Lily's world stops at those words. Confusion contorts her features. "What?"

"Sir Percival is dead."

Shock pulses through her body. Her escort, her friend is now gone forever. How could this be?

"When?" she questions, her hand starting to cover her gaping mouth. It takes all of her strength to keep her knees from buckling.

"This morning. He was found in the woods with his heart torn from his chest."

"Oh my gosh," Lily mumbles, her hands covering her mouth.

"You think your captain just burnt a couple of villages? Oh Lily, you are sadly mistaken. Your friend has destroyed so much more. All of the livelihoods and innocent lives he took, that blood is on your hands for helping him."

"Kay, I'm sorry."

"Being sorry is not enough," he huffs. Turning away from her, the knight marches to the door, only to hear Lily's declaration.

"He never wanted the darkness."

Her words cause Kay to stop in his tracks. "How can you still defend him?"

"Because there is still good inside of him," she answers. "He gave himself up to the darkness to save Emma. He's just an ordinary man trying to save the woman he loves. And now—he wants to change his destiny. You know what that feels like."

"How dare you compare me to such a monster," the knight seethes through his teeth. "I cannot believe you would do such a thing to me."

In haste, he heads for the door, only to be stopped by her voice again. "Kay, wait!"

When the knight turns around in disgust, Lily tries to reach him one more time. "I know you care about me, maybe even love me. If you feel anything for me I—I am begging you, please, help me. Don't do this. Don't tell Arthur."

Lily never hears his decision because there is a knock at the door. "Sir?"

"What is it, boy?" the knight gruffly asks the servant.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the King needs to see you in the grand hallway, immediately." Kay closes his eyes and takes a deep sigh.

Turning back to lily, he orders her. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Before Lily says a word, the knight slams the door in her face. An uneasy feeling crushes her chest. She can't put it into words, but feels like something is about to happen. From a gut instinct, Lily knows she must act fast, but why?

* * *

With the loud roar of the door's closing echoing through the hall, the knight hurries to the grand hallway. When he turns the corner, he stumbles upon his brother, a patrol of guards, and their guests in chains.

"Arthur, what is the—"

"Quiet!" the King stops the knight. "Where is Lily?"

Stunned by the sight, Kay's voice stays silent. Just minutes before, these were friends of Lily who were happily enjoying tea with Guinevere. Now, they all are in shackles and about to face Arthur's wrath.

"Arthur, please! Don't do this," Regina pleads, before her restraints are pulled tighter.

"Now that's no way to beg for mercy from a king, Sis," Zelena says as she pats the magical cuffs on both Regina and Maleficent's arms. "If you want any chance of a pardon, you're gonna have to be more desperate."

"I think this is all just a big misunderstanding, your Majesty," Mary Margaret interjects. "We never meant to cause any trouble."

"Trouble?!" The King laughs before he seethes, "Oh you've all caused so much more than that."

"Zelena, how could you do this?" Robin exclaims.

"Oh don't worry, darling," she replies. "I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine. Because if I remember correctly, you and Regina were the ones who decided to lock me up in the first place."

"You're not getting away with this, Zelena," Maleficent tells her.

"I already have," the witch declares with a smug smirk.

When she turns to Arthur, he nods before turning towards Robin. "Guards, take him away."

The soldiers obey their king and tear Nottingham's thief from his lover's arms.

"Wait!" Regina shouts, fighting her restraints. "Where are you taking him?"

"That is none of your concern," the monarch replies.

"Regina!" her archer cries, desperately trying to break free from his captors' grasp. When he wears out their short patience, he earns their brutal beating before a strong blow to the skull knocks him out cold.

"Robin!" Regina shrieks, tears beginning escape her eyelids at the nauseating sight. "Robin!"

She screams his name over and over again, but Robin doesn't answer. Her heart shatters as she sees the only man she ever truly loved being being beaten to a pulp. Blood drips down his forehead as everyone looks on in silence and horror. Regina's throat swells shut when she tries to tell Arthur to stop.

Through her blurred vision, she sees the monarch overseeing the beating with an expression of slight regret. Zelena, on the other hand, beams from ear to ear.

"Arthur, that's enough!" Guinevere finally barges in, no longer able to stomach the sight.

Her husband doesn't speak, but motions for the guards to end their cruel game. Before Regina says a word, the guards drag the thief's limp body around the corner away from the group.

"Now then," the King sighs, "You'll hold up your end of the bargain?"

"Oh of course!" Zelena answers. "I'm on my way to make your locator potion right now. As soon as you follow through with what we've discussed, it's yours."

Her skirt sways side to side as the Wicked Witch practically skips down the hallway. Just before Regina loses sight of her for good, her sister peeks over her shoulder and blows a mocking kiss.

"Remind me to wring her neck the next time I see her," Maleficent tells Mary Margaret.

"That won't be for a very long time," Arthur firmly responds. With the witch satisfied, the king returns his attention to his brother. "Now, Kay, where are Lady Lily and Lady Emma?"

"I thought they were at breakfast with Guinevere," the knight pathetically lies.

"Enough, Kay!" his brother barks. "I am the King! You will tell me what I want to know and you will tell me the truth! Is that clear?"

The knight feels the fiery glare of his brother searing his soul. Obediently, he answers. "Yes, your Majesty."

"Good. Now—where are Lily and Emma?"

The knight steals a glance at Lily and Emma's mothers. The desperate looks they give him make him shudder. There is no one left to stop Arthur. Though they barely know him, Kay is the only person who stands between Arthur and Zelena accomplishing their goal. He is Lily and Emma's last hope.

In this moment, he feels the weight of the world come crashing down on his shoulders. This is it. He is at the edge of the chasm of no return. Two people he cares about count on him to help them, but he must choose only one. The other he will betray and risk losing them forever. When he can no longer avoid giving an answer, the knight makes his choice.

"I don't know."

"Kay—"

"Arthur! I'm telling you the truth. I don't know. Last I heard, Emma was locked in the wizard's study. I briefly talked with Lily, but she said she had to go and get something from her bedroom before I came to see you."

Kay looks on as his brother contemplates whether or not he tells the truth. His pulse climbs as he feels beads of sweat dripping down his back. Though he appears calm, the anxiety in his chest threatens to make his heart burst.

"Guards!" Arthur orders. "Take these women to the dungeon! And search the palace. Every inch of it! I want them found." The knight thinks he is in the clear as the guards disperse and begin searching. But he finds a wrench thrown into his plans. "And check the room you found Kay in!"

The knight knows he cannot say a word, for if he does, he threatens to expose his lie. As his guests from Storybrooke are lead down to the cell block, Arthur motions for Kay to follow him. The sound of clanging armor echoes through the hallways as the King makes haste for the bedroom the soldiers found his brother in.

Kay knows this is the end. In a few seconds, Lily will be right where he left her and his cover will be blown. But when he watches Arthur throw the door open, he finds himself shocked at the discovery. His cover remains, but for only one reason.

Lily is gone.

* * *

 _A/N: Uh oh! Our Storybrooke gang is in trouble and Lily is missing! Where did she go? Only I really know. In the meantime, Chapter Nineteen is complete! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I know there wasn't any CaptainSwan this chapter, but they will be in the next chapter. As always, any comments or critiques regarding this chapter and story are welcomed and appreciated. Also, I've been thinking of adding one more specific character to this story, but I want you guys to decide who that will be. I have made a poll on my profile page with all of the choices, so go vote! You can also leave your vote in a review. I'm anxious to see your choices. Please vote soon because i'll probably introduce this character in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story if you haven't already. I can't wait for you to see what I have planned for the coming chapters. Don't miss it! I will try to update soon. Thanks for always being such awesome readers and fans._

 _Until next time!_

 _C.M. Singer :)_


End file.
